


重拾的碎片

by ScissorsParchment



Series: 重拾的碎片 [2]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 邪神三部曲（美版）后传，跟从塞伯坦传奇（C版）是雷霆舰队（A版）和能量晶体（E版）的直接续集这一设定。C版剧情结束后两年，流亡的红蜘蛛回到卡隆，成为霸天虎的代理首领。他顶着昔日敌人的质疑、同类的不理解，以及被迫改造、削弱机体的后遗症困扰，步步为营为重建塞星贡献力量，并与塞星新领袖发展着迟来的感情。然而与此同时，他最黑暗的过往及其背后更大的阴谋也紧随而来。
Relationships: Cyclonus/Demolisher, Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: 重拾的碎片 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005414
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前传：[《无爱者》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485989/chapters/52168360)  
> 感谢[Christie_Cavedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie_Cavedish) 与[eveningstar16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16)给予的宝贵创作灵感，没有你们就不会有这篇小说。  
> 

半夜正是油吧热闹的时分，黑街上的也不例外。

大厅里有不少等待生意的投机者，他们打量着进来的每一个顾客；为了方便他们的这种行为，大厅里灯光并不很暗，近玄关处甚至算是比较明亮。两名飞行者一进场就引起了他们的注意。

那是两架小型战机，其中一位是蓝和银灰色的，身形匀称，步伐轻捷，另一位是红、深蓝、银白的三色涂装，略高挑一点，但要更苗条些。而格外扎眼的，是他们机翼上的紫色兽面形标志。

两个霸天虎。

在塞伯坦，好战的霸天虎与和平的汽车人曾进行过旷日持久的内战。但自从二十多年前，其首领威震天因为抗击宇宙大帝而身亡，霸天虎就衰微了。其后的二十年，威震天两度复生，先后利用宇宙大帝的尸身、以及原本困住宇宙大帝的能量星体崩塌形成的黑洞，试图将它们制作成征服星系的武器，但都失败了，最终被汽车人消灭。

其后汽车人与中立派重新成立了政府，霸天虎蜷缩在老巢卡隆地区，不时出来进行非法活动，周边各城都深感头痛。几个月前，流亡的前霸天虎副指挥官回到卡隆，与中央政府签订了接受管辖的协议。此后附近城邦的霸天虎更少了，据说是为防止其中的败类出外作恶，新规定他们要持政府凭证才能出境。

总之，在这儿见到霸天虎实在是有点稀罕，不过这是地下市场，也没什么好大惊小怪的。但直到两位客人找了靠边的座位坐下，还是有人的目光紧跟着他们。

因为他们，尤其是那架三色战机，实在是太好看了。

他的涂装闪着微光，勾出不失锐利的流线身形，折叠式机翼轻盈地停在背后。至于他的面甲，大厅里的人只能看个大概，但他们已经在想，这么精致的脸，是不是真的属于一个战士。

三色战机扫了一眼桌上的电子餐单，只看了第一版，就点了单。蓝色战机滑着餐单翻看了一下，也点好了，凑到三色战机跟前。

“中纯，老大你真是没劲。”

“惊天雷，明早我们要去铁堡，如果你站在太空桥前面的时候带着一丝酒气，就别去了。”

三色战机低声回答道，声音沙哑得好像一天抽十剂电子雪茄一样。他瞟了一眼惊天雷的点单板。高纯鸡尾酒，谅这小子也不敢点整扎高纯，否则自己现在就把他丢出去。

酒水和小吃很快就送来了，惊天雷还点了巧克力螺母，三色战机什么别的也没点，只是默默啜饮着中纯。

“老大，来一个。”惊天雷拿起一个螺母丢进嘴里，“喝闷酒可散不成心。巧克力有助于改善心情。”

你确定我们能套用碳基的研究结果吗？三色战机腹诽道，他把酒杯放在台面上。

“抓紧享用吧，我们现在恐怕连中纯都喝不完了。”

“什——”

惊天雷问了一半就闭上了嘴。他也看到了，几个大型单位正朝他们走过来，看他们的装甲，显然是靠拳头吃饭的人。

那几个单位当中，两边的涂装相似，像是属于某个组织，中间领头的那个紧盯着三色战机，一直走到桌旁，居高临下地看着他：

“美人儿，知道这儿归谁管吗？”

惊天雷立刻明白了，这家伙是当地帮派的小头目之类，要在黑街上办事，这种人确实是要打点到的。但他们才进油吧十塞分不到，也不至于就被地头蛇认为是忽视了他们，要来找麻烦吧？不过看那个头目色迷迷的表情，惊天雷用散热片都能想明白，除了来收保护费，更重要的是，对方看上自家长官了。

在大厅里其他客人看来，这头子的做法或许冒失，毕竟霸天虎虽然衰微了，也都曾是军人，持有出入卡隆的政府凭证——如果他们是合法出境的——更不是一般身份。也许他是色令智昏，可以理解，这油吧里没几个本分人，三色战机那大型单位几乎一把就能握住的细腰，不知有多少人想去掐一把。

三色战机也站了起来，抬头看着那个大型单位，紫色光镜闪着宝石的晶光。他扯起薄薄的嘴唇笑了笑。

那个头目看得几乎火种荡漾，也咧嘴笑了起来。但他的笑容还没有消失，就突然往旁边一倒，摔了个马趴。

他身边的几个打手吃了一惊：刚刚面前的美人，居然闪电般地一脚踹翻了他们的头头。三色战机若无其事地收回腿，左手还端着酒杯，杯子里的中纯几乎一点都没洒出去。

“渣的！”

那个头目爬起身，怒吼着一挥手，打手们就向两架战机扑去。惊天雷跳起来闪避对方的攻击，三色战机却虚应了几招，就晃过了打手们，直冲向打手身后的头目。他手中发出玻璃的破碎声。

接着只听几下拳脚交击，突然打斗声全都停止了。大厅里的围观者定睛一看，那个头目维持着弯腰攻击后尚未起身的姿势，一动也不敢动；三色战机手举过头，捏着一块酒杯的碎片，碎片的尖端按在对方的一只光镜上。

打手们也不敢再轻举妄动，只要那个碎玻璃片用力往下一戳，头儿的光镜怕是就要报废了。

“不行！”

惊天雷突然在三色战机背后叫了起来。

“老大，别这么做！”他的声音透着焦急，“你知道你不能这么做。”

三色战机的光镜中灼然一闪，他丢下碎片，跳开一步，周围的人还来不及反应，他就变形成了载具，连续几个侧转冲出包围圈，避开了厅里所有的人，最后一个急转弯绕过玄关，冲开油吧虚掩的门飞了出去。惊天雷甩开那几个帮派分子，疾奔到油吧前台，丢下足够买单和赔偿半打杯子的塞币，也跟着变形飞出了门。

大厅里骚动得更厉害了，突然有个情报贩子想到了这三色战机的身份：

“……红蜘蛛！”

厅里的议论声顿时低了下来。红蜘蛛，这名字属于那位刚重归卡隆不久的霸天虎前副官。

“政府曾经通缉了他好久，看他的影像资料，算是比较大型的战机了，哪有这么小。”另一个客人质疑道。

“据说他回卡隆的时候改造成了小型机体，可能因为他战斗力太强，政府感觉有威胁，所以强迫他改造，才肯撤掉他的通缉令吧。”情报贩子回答，“我也是才反应过来，刚刚那架小型机的配色，不是和通缉令上的红蜘蛛一样么？而且，另一架银和蓝色的，机型是Seeker，那些霸天虎的精英战士，再上一级就是空军指挥官，什么人能让他喊老大？”

大厅里更安静了。没有谁想和霸天虎现在实际的首领作对，就算他变成小型机、被拆除了内置武器也一样。何况刚才就是这架小型机，轻易收拾了一票身高马大的帮派分子，要不是他听了那个部下的话，就莫名其妙地罢手冲了出去，恐怕这个头目不会是废一只光镜就能了事。

红蜘蛛飞得明显快过了民事限速，惊天雷只能紧跟着他。两架战机转眼就掠过了十几个街区，直到近郊的工厂才停下来，变回人形站到厂房的屋顶上。

霸天虎的代理指挥官沉默地望着前方。夜空黑沉，只有塞卫一发着光，勉强映出了他和身边飞行兵的轮廓。

他们去油吧真的是为了散心，确切地说，是惊天雷说红蜘蛛需要散心，在他们去铁堡参加会议的前一晚，拉着他到了这个与卡隆相邻的城邦。去黑街的油吧，是因为他们觉得正经油吧可能会惧怕霸天虎，或者根本不接待他们。太空桥有军事威胁性，战败的霸天虎不被允许拥有这样的设施。如果不想绕着塞星飞半圈去铁堡，他们只能来这个城邦，借道该城政府的太空桥去参加会议。

惊天雷拉自家长官出来散心，直接原因是狂飙刚和红蜘蛛大吵了一架，长期原因则是，不止是狂飙，多数霸天虎都不太理解红蜘蛛的领导方式，甚至认为他已经成了汽车人用来压制霸天虎的傀儡。

自从十年前威震天被能量星体吞没，霸天虎失去了目标，纷纷逃亡，留在卡隆要么是忠诚的老兵，要么是自觉在别处难以容身的颓废之徒、恶棍和罪犯。因此在战后，卡隆依然是政府管不了的罪恶坑，严重威胁着塞星南部的安全。早先红蜘蛛被威震天打进了另一次元，当他从火维度浮现时，擎天柱追踪到了他，并向他解释了卡隆的现状——虽然他完全预料得到——并说明这就是他们需要红蜘蛛的原因。

红蜘蛛接受了汽车人的条件，同意走出火维度，回卡隆整顿霸天虎，将卡隆归入中央政府的管控，甚至接受了机体改造。而他被要求进行改造的原因，正如油吧里那个情报贩子猜测的一样。

他接受这些，是因为虽然他可以继续藏在火维度中，汽车人也拿他没办法，但那里没有战士和资源，他也不像他们疯狂的前首领一样，以为不需要追随者，依靠邪神的残骸或者黑洞之类的东西，就能征服宇宙。

当然，东山再起不是他接受条件的唯一理由，但其他理由之中，有的是他拒绝承认的。

靠着霸天虎对指挥链的遵从，以及自己在队伍中的声望，红蜘蛛接管卡隆还算顺利，其后却困难重重。为了和平和可持续生计，他容忍其他城邦的排斥和刁难，严禁卡隆人出城作恶，打击城内犯罪，并设法鼓励合法生产。但以现存霸天虎们如前所述的成分，怎么可能轻易就范？他少不得使用强制手段，为此招致了很多怨言。连同样希望遏制非法活动的忠诚老兵们，也多少不满于他的对外妥协，甚至怀疑他已经被汽车人收买，成了他们的爪牙。

这也是几塞时前狂飙指责他的——那场争吵，可能不如说是狂飙单方面骂了他一通。狂飙和毁灭者是比他资历还老的精英战士，但狂飙由于被破坏大帝改造，对其产生了精神依赖，因此在威震天死后就发了疯。毁灭者费尽心力，才使狂飙基本恢复神智，但他仍然比原来更加暴躁。红蜘蛛绝非宽容得无视别人的辱骂，但骂他的是无辜受害导致精神有些失常的老战友，他又能做什么？

连最理解、支持他整顿霸天虎的毁灭者，在那场争吵中都表示了失望，认为狂飙说的有理，眼前他们的领导者想法如此莫测，再也不是从前那个为霸天虎事业勇往直前、为拯救地球而死谏首领、心热如火的红蜘蛛了。

没错，我的心冷得像死铁块一样，红蜘蛛想。他终于开了口：

“惊天雷，你找的油吧的确欢迎我们，但好像欢迎得太过了。”

“老大，对不起，我不知道他们这么……低级而且蠢。”惊天雷答道，“但是，如果再需要动手的话，让我——”

“我没那么脆弱。”红蜘蛛打断了他，“只有高度激活战斗协议的时候才有可能出事，刚才那些货色，远远用不着我激活到那种程度。”

惊天雷仰了仰头想要争辩，犹豫了一下，还是说了出来：“我知道这么说你会揍我，但我真的怕万一！你知道那有多危险……”

他停住了：红蜘蛛已经微微低下了头，光镜更黯淡了，身侧发出了将拳头握得死紧的咔咔声。

改造机体所带来的，不仅是战斗力削减了大半。他之前的大型机体是在能量星体里重塑的，内置了大量杀伤性武器，整个内部管线系统都与标准战机形态大为不同。现在他拆除了那些武器，机体又缩小很多，为了保持基本正常的运转，必须再度改造甚至截除部分内部管线，尤其是循环和神经系统。这导致了严重的后遗症，包括机体的阵发疼痛，这可以忍受，并且会慢慢好转，但另一方面，一旦他高度激活战斗协议、全力出击，惊天雷所说的危险真的会发生……

霸天虎的空军指挥官，曾经挑战普神的Seeker，现在几乎不能动武。他要怎么面对自己这般的弱小和无力？

“我不是那个意思！”惊天雷着急地解释道，“我是说，现在我们都指望着你，不能再失去你的哪怕是一片装甲了！”

红蜘蛛低低叹息了一声，他知道年轻的战士明白他被戳痛了，他在试图安慰自己。

“我知道，TC.”他回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 三部曲动画里没有出现Seeker这个词，但是三部曲漫画系列有出现，这里借用一下。
> 
> 角色图鉴
> 
> 红蜘蛛 塞伯坦传奇=前传《无爱者》造型，图源：TFRaw  
> 
> 
> 红蜘蛛 本文机体改造后造型，自己涂的  
> 
> 
> 惊天雷，图源：TFWiki  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

作为塞星首都，铁堡是战后重建最好的城市，在几年前的宇宙大帝奇点事件中受损也不严重，现在已经完全恢复了昔日的光彩。在市中心，高耸的建筑鳞次栉比，环绕着图书馆、研究院、中央公园和政府机构，以及最中央的塞星总部大楼。

总部大楼里正在进行“州长会谈”。塞星由数十个城邦构成，现在各城承认了新塞星政府的领导，但还保有一定的自治权。而这个会谈每两塞月举行一次，是各城首领齐聚一堂、探讨中央和地方政策的场合。

会议厅里，红蜘蛛坐在最尽头的座位上，和席位中心塞星领袖的位子正面相对：席位是按各城的地理位置排列的，而卡隆处于塞星最南端，离铁堡最远的地方。

今天的会谈还算和平，有几项议题牵涉到卡隆，也没有谁借机针对卡隆或是霸天虎们。然而这是红蜘蛛第三次出席州长会谈了，他第一次出席的时候，气氛可没那么友好。有几个城邦首领一见到他就开始奚落他，嘲讽他被迫改造成这么个单薄的机壳，是不是还能再度兴风作浪，会议中更在重建资源分配等多项政策上排挤卡隆。其他城邦要么对霸天虎曾经的肆虐心有余悸，因此敬而远之，要么恨透了他们，要么怕被扣上亲近霸天虎的帽子而保持沉默，会为他说公道话的寥寥无几。

而红蜘蛛就顶着那个单薄的机壳，和排挤他的城邦论战了几十塞分，终于为卡隆争回了大体公平的政策。那次论战使各城邦都意识到，如果不把卡隆人当和平公民对待，霸天虎们也将不惮继续与整个行星为敌。

散会后，红蜘蛛走出会议厅的时候，忽然收到了塞星领袖的内线消息：

:: 红蜘蛛，请于十塞分后到防卫中心F2237室参加军事会议。::

红蜘蛛感到意外。不同于全体出席的民事环节，州长会谈的军事部分一般只有牵涉到的城邦才参加，大多数时候是军力较强，或拥有全球战略要塞的那些。以军事地位而言，卡隆本来属于这些城邦之一，但作为战败方，霸天虎自己的军事活动都受到严格的监视和限制，自然没份参加会议。

不过既然被安排与会，红蜘蛛也就按照内线说的去了防卫中心。在F2237室门口，他刷了CNA特征码，果然他的进入权限被开启了。然而会议室中的情况再次出乎他的意料。

除了应与会的城邦首领，房间里竟然还到齐了塞博坦各殖民行星的首领或负责人：猛兽星的瘟疫、极速星的激射、地球的烟雾，以及巨神星的新首领，坐在特别席上还有别人两三倍高。此时他们正在向其他人解释，他们也不知道为什么被领袖请来塞星参会。

三个人看到红蜘蛛进来，都停了口，各自向他望了一眼。这还是他们在战后第一次见到他。

“红蜘蛛，好久不见了。”

打招呼的是激射，他面相年轻俊朗，却是个老兵了。在近二十多年来的三次战役之中，他是和红蜘蛛交手最多的战士之一，但比起绝大多数汽车人，他反而算是对红蜘蛛友好的。

激射打量了一眼红蜘蛛的新机壳，但没说什么，看来是听过他机体改造的事。他不是喜欢挖苦人的类型。“所以你现在是霸天虎的新首领了？很高兴你们选择了回归和平。”

“好久不见，激射。”红蜘蛛答道，“和平是正确的选择。不过，请叫我代理首领或者副指挥官。”

激射歪了歪头：“好吧。但是为什么？”他不明白红蜘蛛为什么纠正他，毕竟没了威震天，副官红蜘蛛继任首领似乎理所当然。

“现在我们百废待兴，这件事还没提上议程。”红蜘蛛说。为了不显得刚才的纠正太不友善，他扯起唇角微笑了一下，“以后我们会选出正式首领的。”

会议室的门再次开启，看到来人，参会者们都安静下来。

进来的是一架高大的运输机，绿和白色的涂装，红色护目镜和白色面罩并不冷硬，但多少拉开了一点距离感。

前汽车人副官、战后的塞星政府领袖，天火。

“让各位久等了。”天火和刚见面的殖民星球来客一一握手，又不着痕迹地看了红蜘蛛半塞秒。

“今天特地请各位来，是为了一个可能的重大威胁，对变形金刚所在各个星球共同的威胁。”

看到参会者们疑问的眼神，天火单刀直入：“十塞日前，我们的星际安防系统监测到了宇宙大帝的残余能量辐射。”

气氛顿时紧绷起来，与会者中间发出几声低低的惊叹。在过去的二十多年中，宇宙大帝曾三度给塞星带来毁灭性的威胁。最近一次将他所造成的黑洞封印之后，众人本以为他的威胁终于不复了，但现在……

房中的主屏幕上，太空地图上亮起了一个光点，这就是监测到的辐射源方位了，一些其他观测数据也在图上显示出来。

“自从出现以后，辐射的强度一直在不规律地快速变化，而且持续了几塞日就消失了，到今天还没有再出现过。观测数据不足以令我们确定信号源的距离，但是最差估计是一光年以内。”天火接着说，一光年以内，就是比塞星所在恒星系外的任何恒星都要近。“我们要严加戒备，各个要塞要做怎样的应急安排，大家想必比我更清楚。另外，防卫中心将向各位发放宇宙大帝能量辐射的监测技术，请各位持续监测，如果能观测到信号，尤其是从其他行星上，那么借助各星球的坐标，观测数据将对推断信号源的位置大有帮助。”

大部分城邦首领或点头或回应，表示明白安排，但声音低而稀疏，大部分人的心思似乎还停留在威胁的严重性上。

瘟疫扭过头冲着他们，握紧了拳。

“我说你们，是在怕宇宙大帝，还是——威震天？无论是他们当中的哪个，我们能打败他们一次，就能打败第二次！”

人群反而更沉默了，瘟疫的话切中了他们的隐忧。在最近塞星的三次毁灭危境之中，其实第一次宇宙大帝就被打成了濒死状态，后两次利用他的躯壳继续作乱的，是众人以为已经灰飞烟灭的霸天虎前首领。两度复生又再败亡的威震天，早已成了噩梦，很多人甚至不敢直接提起他的名字，虽然瘟疫这种直截了当的勇士并不在乎。威震天曾多次吸收宇宙大帝的力量，甚至被其同化过，除了奇点，就属他最可能辐射宇宙大帝的能量。如果他真的卷土重来……

“没错，上次我们五颗行星开始还是各自为战的，现在联合起来了，力量倍增，要是旧敌人还敢来，我们更不愁打不败他们。” 激射说。

人群中这才有了些呼应的声音，突然又有一位首领问道：

“如果真的是他，霸天虎是不是还会为他效力？”

会议厅里顿时鸦雀无声。从天火开始说明情况，就有参会者偷眼看着红蜘蛛，现在众人的视线更是齐刷刷转向了他。

在场不知多少人想问这个问题。假如霸天虎们真的会再度为重生的破坏大帝服务，他们无疑将再次成为塞星公敌。或者只要其他人足够怀疑他们会这么做，就能毁掉他们与外界才刚形成的和平关系。

局面几乎一触即发，红蜘蛛却毫不意外，在天火刚说出宇宙大帝辐射信号的时候，他就准备好应付这个问题了。

“这你们大可放心，”他淡然地回答，“霸天虎像你们一样、甚至比你们更希望摆脱他。在能量锁之战的最后，无论是先前跟在他身边的霸天虎、地球上的霸天虎后裔，还是我，全都站在了他的对立面。只顾自己、不顾手下死活，是没有人追随的——不得不说，擎天柱这句话说得很有道理。”

“是这样的，最后霸天虎们都去帮忙把猛兽星推回轨道了，没人再跟着他。”见部分城邦首领似乎有点听不明白，应该是不清楚战况，瘟疫便解释道。

“而他最痛恨叛徒。所以就算只是为了自己的存亡，我们也只会和你们站在同一边。”红蜘蛛接着说。

他回答得这么肯定，别人不管是否完全相信，也没什么好再问的了。

“别这么紧张，这只是很多种猜测之一。”天火截住了这个话题，“目前科学家们还是认为，最有可能的信号源是以前没发现的宇宙大帝能量碎片，甚至是其他天体，只是能量信号相似。当然最好是虚惊一场，但我们得为比较坏的可能性做打算。我到今天才说出这件事，没有提前召集大家，是为了不声张。在有结论之前，也请对这件事严格保密。”这是自然，消息传出去，必然会闹得人心惶惶，对塞星的安全有弊无利。

会后，心事重重的红蜘蛛，还没往会议室外走，又收到了天火的内线消息要他留步。他只能看着其他参会者离开，直到房间里只剩他和天火两个。

天火走到他面前，微微弓下腰，使自己显得不那么有压迫感。他站直的时候，红蜘蛛的头顶还不到他胸前汽车人徽章的高度。

“今天有空共进晚餐吗？”他问道。

红蜘蛛微微扬起下巴，光镜闪了闪，几乎要瞪进对方的护目镜里。面对宇宙大帝威胁重临的可能，还想着这件事，他真不知塞星领袖是太不认真，还是太认真了。

上次州长会谈之后，天火也发出了同样的邀请，但自己找借口谢绝了，这次没法再用同样的借口了。

他知道天火为什么邀请自己。他们曾是彼此的劲敌，可到了二十多年前的迷你金刚之战中，自己短暂加入汽车人期间，情形就不再单纯了。汽车人副官的风趣潇洒起初让他觉得不太可靠，但在去火星寻找迷你金刚的任务中，天火找到脱离队伍自怨自艾的他，甚至一条手铐将他强行拖离身心困境，那时红蜘蛛就明白，自己那“不可靠”的评价绝对是偏见了。当时还是航天飞机的天火，也是一名强大优秀的战士……总之，在天火对他流露出特别的意思时，本不喜欢与人亲近的他，竟也不想拒绝，虽然他并不太清楚天火为什么喜欢他。但那时他一心向威震天复仇，这条路有去无回，他无法回应任何人。

现在自己倒是和天火重新站在了同一阵线，可是……

他叹了口气。“天火，和霸天虎的代理首领约会，对塞星领袖而言是个坏主意。这不利于你的治理，你的部下和其他城邦会强烈反对，我和我的霸天虎们也会被找麻烦。”他不用多解释，如果是普通的霸天虎战士，问题或许没这么大，但在行星锁之战中，他对塞星乃至整个星系，曾有过仅次于其前首领的威胁。“现在发现了宇宙大帝的能量，其他人对霸天虎的戒心更重了，刚刚我的回答，你觉得有几个人真的相信？这个时候……更不合适。”

“霸天虎要被多数人接纳，确实还需要时间，但总有一天会的。”天火立刻回答道，“宇宙大帝的能量也确实会造成一些紧张气氛，但反过来说，紧张时刻的团结，或许更能促使其他人改变对霸天虎的看法。始终霸天虎不会再为‘他’效力了，不是吗。”

红蜘蛛当然知道“他”是指的谁。“当然。”他坚决地说。

“而且即使以我们的身份真的不合适，但红蜘蛛对天火而言，一直是唯一的。”天火紧接着说，语气中没有一点玩笑的意思。

红蜘蛛哑口无言，如果别人听到塞星领袖这么直接的表白，怕是要连光镜都要瞪出来。

他垂下了光镜。二十多年对塞星人而言本来很短暂，但最近二十多年中，他们经历了太多变故，回溯起这段时光，又觉得实在不算短了。而天火显然“一直”在等着他，虽然他依旧不太明白为什么。

天火看着他，忽然在面罩下轻轻笑出了声。红蜘蛛觉得一阵头痛，他这头痛却又让他讨厌不起来，他也笑不出来。

仿佛在一瞬间的冲动之下，他抬起了光镜。

“去哪？”

天火在最靠近总部大楼的酒店订了一个餐厅包间。这个酒店接待的大都是政府人员，他要外出就餐，只有去那里是无须向安保特别报备的。

不愧是顶级酒店的餐厅，菜色和高纯都很好，自从出了火维度，红蜘蛛从没尝过这么精致的饮食，当然火维度里更没有。现在卡隆的生活资源非常匮乏，想要他不是弄不到，但他没那么在乎，更不想被部下说他搞特殊化。

“情形就是这样……”

天火对自己有点着恼，约会不是该谈些浪漫的事吗，怎么变成他向红蜘蛛咨询治理问题了？但Star一副乐意给他支招的样子……

红蜘蛛自然乐见这种发展，话题是他故意带过去的，为的就是避免“浪漫”。天火刚刚讲到战争结束已经两年多了，有商人垄断战后稀缺商品、哄抬价格的问题还有相当部分没能解决，因为有些城邦首领不愿因此削减贸易优势，并不配合。

“到这种时候还不配合的，就是共犯。”红蜘蛛轻哼了一声，“贸易优势？谁知道他们私下收了那些奸商多少钱。我知道你不好强行压制这些城邦首领，城邦有相当的自治权，和他们结怨会给塞星重建带来更多的麻烦。那就让他们看到，黑心贩子终究是他们的敌人。我想你明白我的意思，也能想到好几种具体的办法去做。”

在餐桌上天火卸下了面罩，红蜘蛛看到他绷了绷嘴唇。

“你是指挑动垄断商和城邦首领之间的矛盾，诱导商人针对他们？先不说政府能不能做这种事，如果那些商人因此制造出暴力袭击事件，或许会伤及无辜平民的！”

“远远没有由于关键商品被垄断而陷于困境的平民多。”红蜘蛛毫不客气地说，“承认吧，你反应得这么快，是因为你也想到过这种办法，甚至你的部下可能也劝过你这么做。但是你碍于所谓汽车人的道义而拒绝了。”

天火扶住了额头，他被红蜘蛛说中了，但还是争辩道：“私底下进行这种行径，政府的威信——”

“能解决问题的政府才有威信。” 红蜘蛛嗤地一笑，“即使是用这种行径——对了，你们把这叫做霸天虎行径。”

天火闭上了嘴，承认也不是，否认也不是。经过久年内战，“霸天虎行径”已经成了汽车人的惯用语，约等于强盗行径，现在这个语境下是适用的，但他当然不能在红蜘蛛面前说这个词。

“霸天虎的代理首领，提出霸天虎行径的建议不正常吗？”红蜘蛛似笑非笑地补了一句。他微微偏过头，唇角挑得更高，背后的折叠翼都似乎耸得更高了一点。

天火看着他苗条的身段，那与躯干相比大而轻薄的折叠翼，仿佛抖一下就能振翼而飞了。这样的线条和色彩……他突然想到了蝴蝶的翅膀。不是钢筋铁骨的塞星蝴蝶，而是地球上美丽的碳基蝴蝶。

“笑什么。”

听到红蜘蛛问他，他才发觉自己的嘴唇也勾了起来。

“没什么。”他打算还是暂时不要和红蜘蛛说联想到蝴蝶的事，免得让他往新机壳的力量削弱上想，惹他不快，何况霸天虎不喜欢碳基生物。

见红蜘蛛一手握着放在桌上的高纯，他伸手越过餐桌，覆在对方握着高纯的手上：“我会认真考虑这个建议。”

红蜘蛛放开了酒杯，天火却没有松手，反而把他的手包进自己的手掌里。他的动作是试探性的，但红蜘蛛没有挣开。

（2019.2重修 2019.9二次重修）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物图鉴，图片来自TFWiki
> 
> 天火/Jetfire:  
> 
> 
> 激射/Hot Shot:  
> 
> 
> 瘟疫/Scourge:  
> 
> 
> 烟雾/Crosswise:  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

从量产航空兵做到精英飞行军之首，红蜘蛛受过不计其数的伤，身上几乎没有部件是没有大修、甚至更换过的。他对疼痛早有了超常的忍耐力，但现在这种依旧不是他所熟悉的，而且令他焦躁。

他躺在充电床上，那种感觉仿佛灼热，又像是阴冷，刮擦着他的能量管线，噬咬着他的关节，也消磨着他的冷静。

这也是机体改造的后遗症。塞伯坦人改造外装甲一般不会带来不适，更改内部构造却是另一回事。他的机体改小了太多，管线和骨架进行了多处截短和重接，拆除内置武器又导致了不少关键原件移位。机体要适应这些，需要几塞年的磨合期，阵发疼痛也会跟着持续几年。好在这毛病几塞日才发作一次，大多是在夜晚，也不大影响机体性能，换言之，不妨碍他为整顿、重建卡隆而奔忙。

但现在，附骨的疼痛让他难以入睡，更严酷地提醒着他，后遗症还有更严重的一方面，自己一旦高度激活战斗协议，后果难料，提醒着他自己几乎无法战斗的事实。

他是为战争而铸造出来的，代码里深植着视战斗为生命的准则，更别提他曾拥有怎样的实力，甚至挑战过普神，现在却被剥夺了战斗力，成了毫无价值的废铁——至少他的核心代码是这样说的。或许这才是最严厉的惩罚吧，红蜘蛛在心里苦笑。

不过，虽然他也曾为获得力量不择手段，但要达成目的，力量不是唯一的途径，也未必足够。力量可以失去，但他的适应力和韧性不会。

红蜘蛛起身出了卧房，走进茶水间打开了冷柜。他看到冷柜顶层的高纯，几乎要伸手去拿，又忍住了，转而抓出一罐有消炎作用的医疗能量液，打开喝了一大口，才关上冷柜，靠坐在橱柜上啜饮剩余的部分。

在治伤或旧伤发作的时候，为了缓解不适喝点高纯，甚至使用违禁麻醉药，对霸天虎士官而言是家常便饭。但红蜘蛛从不那么做：有一次就有两次三次，他不能依赖成瘾品来减轻痛苦。他平时更不会碰增压器和违禁药，甚至从不豪饮，狂飙笑话过他很多次，说他像个新兵雏儿一样，都被他无视了。他不允许自己的精神和意志力受到侵蚀。

他知道自己应该找毁灭者检查一下，借助医疗手段，让磨合期不那么难熬。但他担心毁灭者检查出什么不对，对后遗症更严重的那一方面产生怀疑。那件事的知情者一只手就数得过来，而霸天虎当中只有惊天雷一个。他信任毁灭者，但问题在于，这位重甲车战士关心自己，而且个性忠厚，对同伴容易表露出关切。如果他知道了“更严重的那一方面”，在可能需要战斗的场合——目前并不少见——流露出对自己的担忧，又被有心者看到，进而推测出自己无法战斗的状况，对霸天虎将是莫大的威胁。

他试图想点别的来转移注意力。宇宙大帝能量信号的监测状况……他走出自己的套间，到了隔壁的霸天虎安全中心门口，向岗哨点点头走了进去。

他扫描CNA特征码进了绝密情报室，坐到操作墙的一台电脑跟前。这是卡隆现存最先进的防空监控主机，接收装置在这座霸天虎总部大楼的顶端。红蜘蛛从手腕上抽出数据线，插到主机上，发送了包含CNA特征码的指令，又键入了一组密码，开启了双重加密的宇宙大帝信号监测进程。

上次“州长会谈”之后，塞星各要塞城邦和其他四个行星拿到宇宙大帝信号的监测程序，就开始进行监测。但到现在过了十几塞日，连同铁堡在内，没有一个分支再观测到过那个疑似宇宙大帝的能量信号。可能是信号源不再活动了，确切地说，是在过去的某个时间点不再活动了。即使按照铁堡科学家的推断，信号源与塞星相距可能近达一光年之内，它发出的电磁信号也要走几个月才能到达塞星，他们所观察到的能量活动，至少是几个月以前的事。

红蜘蛛打开了几塞时前铁堡发来的最新信息，还是和以前一样，没有新的观测出现。几个月时间，足够酝酿一个消灭整个行星的计划。如果信号真的来自邪恶势力，或者其他的安全威胁，那么在安防上滞后这么久，实在是太不利了，偏偏现在连信号源的距离都无法确定，更别说坐标，他们一点办法也没有。

他又翻看起较旧的信息，在一篇旧观测数据的研究资料上停了下来。 像塞伯坦人的火种信号一样，无论普神还是邪神宇宙大帝，发出的能量脉冲都独一无二，没有其他已知天体能发出同样的信号。对那个能量源现有的观测数据中，有足够的特征与宇宙大帝的信号一致，他们也是据此推断信号源和邪神有关的。但这篇资料中写道，在监测数据中，也发现了与邪神信号不一致的部分。可能是因为宇宙大帝蛰伏多年，只有二十多和十几地球年前活动了两次，后来又被摧毁了，塞星人对他的观测数据也只限于这两个短短的活动期，并不能反映其全部的能量模式。

红蜘蛛以前看过这篇资料，但他现在再次思考，铁堡方面对信号不一致的解释符合常理，但有没有其他的可能？就像天火曾提到过的，希望是搞错了，能量信号并非来自宇宙大帝呢？毕竟，宇宙大帝奇点被封锁、宇宙大帝装甲也随着……随着那个人的死而灰飞烟灭，这个宇宙中本不该再有邪神的残片了。

……这个宇宙中。

其他的宇宙呢？

红蜘蛛的紫晶光镜倏然一闪。塞星人普遍接受多重宇宙存在的可能，但来自其他宇宙的信号，大概还是会觉得太荒唐。那是他们没有自己的经历。

在和那个人对撞之后，自己和声波、双面人被打进了另一个维度，并在那里发现了声波和双面人的母星X行星。不同的是，声波他们的母星早已被摧毁了，而那个维度中的X行星完好无损，没有智慧生命，维持着有机星球的原貌。

那时自己才知道，声波和双面人最初来自第三个宇宙——不同于自己所在的、也不同于被打进去的那个——的塞星。那个宇宙的塞伯坦帝国在星际大肆扩张，X行星是他们的据点之一，声波和双面人是驻守在X行星的塞星士兵，和自己一样，是被铸造出来的，一出生就注定了要为帝国卖命。但他们那一路的扩张失败了，为了逃避汽车人——没错，正义的家伙在那个宇宙也叫汽车人——的追击，X行星驻军带着整个星球跳跃到了自己所在的宇宙。

总之，既然其他宇宙也有塞星、X行星甚至汽车人，甚至整颗行星都能穿越次元，那为什么不能也有类似宇宙大帝的事物，并且来到这个宇宙呢？

至于如何判断其他宇宙的的信号……红蜘蛛又向主机发送了一条带CNA的指令，再输入密码，打开了一组同样双重加密过的数据。

这是声波他们的临别谢礼，他们留在了新找到的X行星上，那个宇宙已经与火维度永久断开，自己不能再回去了。

这数据是他们两人的CNA码，不是特征码，而是做了最大程度破解的全部遗传代码。由于来自不同宇宙，自己这个塞星的技术无法破译他们的代码，非用X行星的技术不可。破译到这种程度的CNA码，包含着一个机械生命全部的属性和弱点，声波他们无异于将半条命交到了自己手里。

“你已经看到了，跨越次元的战争和侵略。”声波将数据芯片交给自己的时候，收起了蓝色隐形战机一贯的老神在在，语气郑重， “万一你们遇到来自其他维度的威胁，这些代码或许用得上。当然，最好永远用不上。”

声波，或许你的祝愿无法成真了，红蜘蛛心想。

塞伯坦人的火种信号，与声波和双面人的信号，以及普神和其“兄弟”宇宙大帝的能量信号，都有很多共同特征。那么，另一个维度的“宇宙大帝”，也可能既与同维度的塞星人有共同点，又有与这个维度的邪神一致的特征，因此被铁堡方面识别为宇宙大帝，却又与现有的邪神观测数据有冲突。声波他们的遗传代码或许能证明这一点。

红蜘蛛关闭了数据。这终究是异想天开，他自己都觉得可能性很小，可能侵入这个维度的宇宙，大概也远不止声波他们那个。何况识别CNA码与能量源信号的共同特征，只有相应领域的科学家才做得到，而如果他现在去铁堡找科学家们，一定会被当成疯子。但他会记住这个想法，万一再次观察到信号源，观测结果能强化自己的猜测，他再向铁堡提出来。

他退出主机上的监测程序，收回数据线，正想起身往外走，突然一个想法如闪电版划过他的脑海：

如果信号源就是他们对抗过的那个宇宙大帝呢？奇点依然被封锁着，最大的可能性依然是……

他的火种一阵紧缩。刚刚他跳过了“那个人”的名字两次，现在终于还是默念了出来。

威震天……

红蜘蛛不想回忆与前首领纠缠扭曲的关系，但那些过往盘绕着他的每一条管线，已经扎根在他的火种上。自己对威震天由忠诚到仇恨，到放下仇恨，以死劝谏他与汽车人联手对抗宇宙大帝；再到精神被他控制，忠心到殉主，跟着他冲进了能量星体；到重获记忆和自我，再度叛离，最终挑唆他和擎天柱决斗，促成了他的灭亡，虽然汽车人本就不会放过他，而他也不可能投降，没有自己，他的结局也不会改变。

“你害怕黑暗吗？是的，你会，因为我在这。”

房间里的感控灯亮着，他却突然想起了这句话。十几年前，威震天利用宇宙大帝的能力，将他推进了黑暗的意识空间，说着这样的话，攻击他的意志，最终牢牢控制了他。

“你忘了你的名字，甚至连自己是什么也不知道……你唯一能信赖的只有我。从现在起，我将塑造你的真实。”

自从破坏大帝被普神之剑消灭，红蜘蛛已经很久没回忆过这些了，现在威震天的话却不断从他的记忆中涌现。从铁堡回来后的十几天里，红蜘蛛一直没有多想宇宙大帝的事。他对自己说那是铁堡方面该头痛的问题，而自己还有卡隆的无数问题需要头痛。但现在他不得不承认，他是在逃避，因为一旦他开始认真思考，指挥官的战略思维将不允许他不周全考虑，不允许他跳过信号来源最直接的可能，他一定会想起威震天。

因为威震天可能还活着。

红蜘蛛发送指令关上了灯，只留下控制墙上电脑屏幕的光，试图在昏暗中冷静下来。但回忆一旦开闸，便难以控制。

他宁愿回想早先威震天怎样苛待他，把他像可丢弃的工具一样利用，甚至在他离开汽车人、回归霸天虎之后，借着试探他的忠心，一次次施虐般地侵犯他。但他还想起了更不愿记起的事情。

他想起重生的破坏大帝，在其他下属面前高深莫测，却会在私下相处的时候，搂着自己，讲述他征服星系的野心，或者其他有的没的，有时会哈哈大笑，狂妄却又真诚。自己有时也跟着轻笑起来，第一次复生后是真心的，第二次却是假意了。无论如何，威震天会笑得更厉害，然后凑近自己，让笑声消失在气喘吁吁的长吻里。

他想起威震天轻抚和亲吻自己身上层叠的新旧伤痕，那些是修复舱和医药也不能立刻抹除的。即使十几年前，自己的机体比最初的还要小，也有些不习惯地挺直了腰板，默默向首领抗议自己并不娇弱，无需心疼和爱抚。

“我知道你可能不需要，但是我需要。”破坏大帝这样回答了自己的反应，然后附在自己的接收器上，述说着那个短短的句子——

够了，我不想听。

红蜘蛛抓着椅子的侧面，压下了捂上接收器的冲动。他觉得刚喝下去的能量液在油箱里翻腾，不是因为恶心反感，而是……

他捂上嘴喘了几口气。别再想了，他对自己说，威震天如果真的还活着，只会想把你撕碎，报复你对他的背叛，或者更糟的，再次把你洗脑，为他所用。哦，现在你甚至不能战斗，那大概还是撕碎来得方便。

你在自欺欺人，红蜘蛛心中的另一个声音却这么嘲笑着，承认吧，他就是你的真实。

他有吵闹不已却也相互关照的同僚，二十多年前以来，对立方甚至有了更关心他的人。但他终究一出世就属于冷暗的战争世界，那个世界中最明亮、最炽热的，终究是那燃烧得肆无忌惮的战争之王。

红蜘蛛放开了手，低哑得近乎无声地自语：

“你真是懦夫。”

懦弱到一个人这样对待你，你依然无法断绝对他的情感。

他光镜中的紫焰忽明忽暗，近乎无望地燃烧着。他曾经痛恨，曾经尽力说服自己不再恨、甚至不再在乎威震天了，真正地算计和背叛了他，以为自己已经彻底摆脱了他。

但他还是想他，想再见到他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A红的出身：A版12集出现了霸天虎量产空军，士兵基本形态与红蜘蛛相同，但细节较粗糙，颜色为紫和灰色。A版23集红蜘蛛说自己出生不久就加入了霸天虎。A、E版多处提到“霸天虎的编码”。因此推测A红为为战争而造的量产战士。
> 
> * 威对红实行精神控制时的台词出自E版动画原片。
> 
> * X行星的背景出自《有问必答引天行》。声波等人在另一维度找到了完好的X行星，出自C版动画结尾。
> 
> 人物图鉴
> 
> 威震天（动画建模原稿，图源：TFRaw）  
> 
> 
> （动画截图）  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

卡隆城本身确实还有得是事情要红蜘蛛头痛。辗转难眠了一夜之后，他拖着被后遗症折腾得有点麻木的机体起身，给自己灌了几瓶医疗能量液，就带着助手去了卡隆边境。

今天他有重要的客人：在新塞星政府的安排下，几百名整合金刚由首领阿尔茜带队，来为卡隆建造大型恒星能电站，以及恒星能驱动的能量块生产线。

由于长年战乱，塞星的能量矿储备日渐空虚，早已跌到了安全阈值以下，也就是说，如果塞星再遭遇外敌，剩下的能量矿支撑不了整个星球多久。因此，自十几年前的能量晶体之战以后，汽车人决定停止开采塞星的能量矿，一面到小行星上探矿，一面大力开发恒星能和地热等能源。比起整体科技水平，塞星的可再生能源利用曾经落后得惊人，因为可再生能源电站在战争时期太不可靠了：那些电站需要大量固定空间，产的电又适合即时使用而不方便储藏，一旦遭受攻击导致断电，敌人几乎可以不战而胜。<br />  
整合金刚专职能源采集和加工，以前是开采能量晶体的主力军，这次能源变革也由他们带头，首先在亲汽车人的城邦实行，然后是中立城邦。卡隆是最后几个还没有推广再生能源的城邦之一，因为直到几个月前，外人还进不了卡隆，更别提去推广新能源。事实上，整合金刚体型小、火力单薄，在能量晶体之战中备受霸天虎的威胁，自然心有余悸，要不是阿尔茜亲自压阵，他们现在都不敢踏进卡隆。

红蜘蛛把整合金刚们接进边境，简短地表示了欢迎，就带他们去了计划好的电站站址。场地已经由霸天虎工程兵清理完毕，用金属网围了起来，整合金刚们事先要求的部分建筑材料已经就位，场地一侧也为他们建好了临时居所，毁灭者正带着卫队等着他们。

等到整合金刚们开始查看材料和场地，准备着手修建电站，红蜘蛛把毁灭者叫到一边，低声问：

“安排好了吗？”

“都安排好了。”黄绿红迷彩色的防空坦克同样低声回答，“按你的吩咐，藏在暗处的护卫比明面上的多一倍：六十个空中单位、一百四十个地面单位。”说着他掏出一块数据板，在上面显示出布防点的简图，“护卫加上在这儿帮忙的工程兵，总共有将近四百个人。”

红蜘蛛扫了一眼数据板，点了点头。他早先要毁灭者加强防卫，务必保证整合金刚们的安全，而且要以暗兵为主，以免所防范的对象了解守卫的总兵力，也避免使客人们感到紧张：这将近四百个霸天虎士兵，轻而易举就能灭掉除阿尔茜以外所有来访的整合金刚。

毁灭者犹豫了一下，改成用内线问：

:: 老大，我明白旧能量矿的工人担心新电站让他们失业，会敌视整合金刚，但是那些工人的战斗力也不强，如果只为了防止他们闹事，需要这么多守卫吗？::

:: 问得好，所以要防范的当然不止是、甚至主要也不是工人。有心人会把他们当棋子用。::红蜘蛛回复道，光镜却对焦在正前方的空地上，完全看不出他正在与毁灭者交流。:: 还有，留心狂飙。::

:: 狂飙？他最近的任务都在卡隆中心城区，离这儿远得很……难道你是故意把他拴在中心城区的？::毁灭者突然反应过来。

:: 没错。前阵子讨论整合金刚来访的时候，他的神色有点不对。他精神不稳定，什么事都做得出来。::红蜘蛛答道。接着他笑了笑，改用发声器说：

“我知道你不舍得揍他。不过这是我们解决能源短缺的重要机会，也关系到全塞星对我们和平意向的信任，要是被他搞砸了，我揍他你可拦不住。”

毁灭者挠了挠后脑勺：“明白。”

红蜘蛛又把整合金刚的首领单独请了出来。

“阿尔茜，我有件事想请教你。”

“什么事？”

“Q行星空间的情况。在那里的时候，其他汽车人要巡防备战，而你们在勘测资源、开采能量，应该最熟悉那里的自然环境。”

在能量晶体之战中，宇宙大帝复苏后，将空间撕开了一道裂缝。裂缝的另一端，形成了一个口袋空间，就是所谓的Q行星空间，Alpha Q的母星Q行星等几个曾被宇宙大帝吞噬的行星在里面重生了，恢复了完好无缺的原状。后来普神将塞星内部的超能量体发射到Q行星空间，聚合成能量星体，为空间里的行星供能，威震天为了摆脱体内宇宙大帝火种的操纵，也冲进了能量星体。不幸的是，十年后能量星体就崩塌了，变成了宇宙大帝奇点，将Q行星空间再度吞噬了。

“为什么突然问起这个？”身材娇小的粉色女汽车人谨慎地反问道。她想了想又接着说：“你担心宇宙大帝或者——威震天会卷土重来？”

“可以这么说。”红蜘蛛回答道，“那些被宇宙大帝撕碎吞噬的行星，应该已经变成了无序、低能量的碎屑，但在Q行星空间中，那些星球却变回了有序、高能量的原状，这违反能量守恒，甚至连行星上的生命也复活了。我想知道这种奇迹是源于Q行星空间的特殊性，还是宇宙大帝本身。如果是后者，那么掌握了这种能力，岂不是能制造出无穷尽的兵马，进而征服整个星系？还有威震天。我亲眼看到他吸收了宇宙大帝的残骸，继承了宇宙大帝创造人造金刚的能力，并且在行星锁之战中使用过。如果他也继承了这种违反能量守恒的创生力……而且或许，这种能力也可以使他复活。”

他不再说了，阿尔茜肯定明白他的意思。其实除了担心威震天死灰复燃，他问这些问题，更是为了推测Q行星空间和宇宙大帝是否与平行宇宙有关，以解释发现宇宙大帝能量信号的事：威震天制造火维度的能力也来自宇宙大帝，火维度曾经能连通另一个宇宙，那么Q行星空间呢？不过因为能量信号的事还是绝密，这些他并没有对阿尔茜说。

阿尔茜蹙额思考起来。“在Q行星空间，虽然很多物理定律都不适用，但能量守恒依然成立，否则也不需要普神制造能量星体为行星供能了。或许真的是因为宇宙大帝的特殊能力。不过有一点很奇怪。那些有机行星上能源非常充沛，整合金刚晒太阳的时候，身上甚至会直接长出能量晶体，连昆虫都长得巨大，但并没有智慧生命。我们的地球人盟友说，那种环境不适合AlphaQ那样的智慧生命，反而类似地球上亿年前、也就是智慧生命出现前的环境。”

“有意思。”红蜘蛛的紫色光镜中晶光流动，“说起来，能量星体根本不是恒星，只是一个巨型超能量体燃料球，所以崩塌是迟早的事。”塞伯坦是一颗行星，和恒星的储能根本不在一个数量级，就算再天赋异禀，所储存的超能量体也支持不了恒星进行热核反应。“但能量星体的预期寿命肯定远远超过十年，否则你们早就想对策了。”

阿尔茜点了点头：“按照铁堡科学家的计算，是一千年左右。我们打算把那些行星从Q行星空间里拉出来，用我们塞伯坦的主恒星为它们供能。但是塞星百废待兴，没有余力去做这件事，就暂时搁置了。没想到能量星体这么快就崩塌了。”

“能量星体提前崩塌，和宇宙大帝奇点的形成，或许是出于同一原因，你们应该有考虑过。”红蜘蛛说。超大型恒星的塌缩才能形成黑洞，能量星体的质量还比不上微型恒星，根本不够格，更不用说形成宇宙大帝奇点那么性质特异、危害巨大的黑洞了。

“当然，可是Q行星空间已经被毁，没办法查究原因了。”阿尔茜说，“另一件怪事。为了估算能量星体的寿命，铁堡的科学家曾对那里做过全天辐射扫描。那个空间里探测不到宇宙微波背景辐射。”

红蜘蛛光镜中的紫色锋芒一闪即敛。由于大爆炸的残余效应，宇宙中即使极冷极暗的地方，也有微弱的背景辐射。没有这种辐射，就是绝对零度，这样的地方……

“威震天曾经制造过一个火维度，作为霸天虎的基地。同为口袋空间，或许火维度能解答Q行星空间的某些问题。由于空间扰动，火维度现在也接近崩溃了，但是如有必要，我还是可以尽量设法打开它进去勘探。非常感谢，一有进展我会立刻联系你。”

“不用客气，维护和平是所有人的责任。”阿尔茜回答，“不过我也想问你一个问题。”

“请讲。”

“能量晶体之战的时候，你对威震天忠诚得无以复加，我亲眼看着你跟着他冲进了能量星体。为什么后来又选择反对他，以至于现在还要预防他复生？”

红蜘蛛将视线转向远处：

“在行星锁之战中，威震天抛弃了霸天虎，最后所有的霸天虎都离他而去，我只是最先行动的那个。我忠于霸天虎的利益，过去是，现在也是。当我意识到威震天并不能带领我们称霸星系，他的疯狂行径只能把整个星系连同我们自身一起毁灭，我就醒悟了。现在我们与你们一样，希望和平地生活，如果威震天卷土重来，他一定会破坏这种愿望，还会首先向我们展开报复。身为霸天虎的代理首领，我将不计代价保护我的同胞。”

这个回答不是谎言，却又有所保留。比如，如果不是忠心殉主、冲进能量星体，他或许永远无法找回记忆、得知威震天对待他的真相，也就永远没机会醒悟。

辞别阿尔茜的时候，红蜘蛛其实已经有了想法。整合金刚首领提供的种种线索，都直指他关于平行宇宙的猜想，但要证实这个猜想，得靠一个人的帮助。

他给天火发了一条内线信息。这条内线是在二十多年前迷你金刚之战的时候开设的，当时红蜘蛛投奔了汽车人，自从他二次反水离开汽车人队伍，就再没有用过。后来双方恢复敌对，却都没有拉黑对方的通讯，虽然他们也绝对不会联系对方，甚至红蜘蛛也没有屏蔽天火。他也不清楚自己为什么不。  
天火几乎是立刻就回复了，他在内线中的合成声带着点不确定：

:: Star? ::

:: 是我。听起来你没想到我会主动联络你。::红蜘蛛答道。

:: 确实没想到，什么事？反正不会是回请我吃卡隆菜。::天火带着几分自嘲说道。红蜘蛛知道他真的希望自己是去找他约会的，但他也知道自己肯定不是。

:: 你说霸天虎的战机专用燃料吗？性能倒是比你们的好，不过口味就和关节润滑油一样，你不会喜欢的。::他顺着天火的话打趣道。卡隆以前是全民皆兵，确实没什么饮食文化可言。:: 我找你是为了上次开会时你交待的事。我有些设想……今天借着其他的由头，从整合金刚那里打听到一些情况，让我感觉自己的设想更有可能了。::

他说得隐晦，没提到任何有关宇宙大帝能量信号的字眼，只要天火能听懂就行了。两人之间的内线只是普通线路，他不确定它会不会被人窃听。

:: 用内线说安全吗，还是我去你那儿当面说？:: 他又问道。

:: 那就麻烦你来铁堡吧。:: 天火的语气也郑重起来，看来也预感到红蜘蛛的设想不一般，:: 你在霸天虎总部吗？::

:: 我在郊外的恒星能电站工地。:: 红蜘蛛向他发送了自己的坐标。

隔了两塞秒，天火发回了另一个坐标。:: 到这儿，我开太空桥接你过来。::

:: 不用我飞出卡隆边境再开太空桥吗？::红蜘蛛问。当初他与塞星政府签订接受管辖的协议，也接受了一系列用来预防霸天虎军事威胁的条款，包括卡隆全境内不得使用太空桥，所以他每次去“州长会谈”，都要飞到相邻城邦，借他们的太空桥去铁堡。铁堡方面还在卡隆安装了多个空间跳跃屏蔽装置，使得太空桥失灵，不过这些装置只能完全覆盖城区和军事区，其他地方就不一定了。天火发来的坐标与他只有五塞分的飞行距离，那应该是离自己最近的无屏蔽地带。

天火的声音带着笑意。:: 你遵守约定是你的和平诚意，我提供方便是我的信任，我这点独断专行的权力还是有的。::

:: 谢了。::

红蜘蛛也勾起嘴唇笑了笑。他给惊天雷发了个内线留言，交代了自己的去向，就变形成了载具，在空中划出一道拽着气尾的红蓝长弧，向天火给的地点飞去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物图鉴，图源TFWiki
> 
> 阿尔茜/Arcee  
> 
> 
> 整合金刚/Omnicon  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

红蜘蛛通过太空桥到了铁堡塞星总部，出了总部安全中心的传送点，天火已经等在那儿了，他把红蜘蛛带进了中心里一间空闲的小会议室。

“很高兴你有这么重要的发现。”一落座天火就说，“其实不管你为了什么事过来，Star，我都很高兴。”

红蜘蛛有点无奈。倒不是他嫌塞星领袖又一边谈正事一边表白，但天火的语气太诚挚了，他没法否认，在因病痛而整夜难眠之后，他真的想听到这么一句话。天火比他自己还知道他想要什么。

“我也很高兴，但是不知道你听了我的发现以后还会不会高兴。”他回答道，“我怀疑宇宙大帝奇点是一个通向平行宇宙的入口，最近我们收到的宇宙大帝能量信号，可能也有一部分来自那个宇宙。”

接着他转述了阿尔茜所说的Q行星空间异象，又说了声波他们也来自另一个宇宙的事。

天火蹙起了额头。“所以宇宙大帝奇点是两个宇宙间的时空通道，原来就在宇宙大帝内部？后来宇宙大帝被能量星体包裹了，那个时空通道出现扰动，才导致能量星体没烧完就提前崩毁了。本来能量星体的质量还不如小型恒星，绝不可能坍缩成黑洞，这一点现在就能解释了：因为黑洞根本不是星体自己坍缩成的，是星体被自己体内的时空通道吸走了，或许是吸进了另一个宇宙。”

红蜘蛛点了点头。在微型金刚之战中投靠汽车人期间，他就发现天火对科学在行，或许是负责过科研项目。既然他的推论和自己一致，看来自己没想偏。

他们又梳理了一遍思路。时空门通往平行宇宙的线索，其一是Q行星空间中没有微波背景辐射。太空中，这种没有微波背景辐射的地段，可能是两个平行宇宙碰撞留下的痕迹，这是一个著名的天文学假设。也就是说，另一个宇宙可能在Q行星附近碰撞过他们的宇宙，留下了时空通道，久远前宇宙大帝吞噬Q行星群的时候，也将时空通道吞了下去。

第二个线索则是Q行星空间里的星球过于温暖，没有也不适合AlphaQ那种智慧生命，反而类似上亿年前的地球。或许宇宙大帝其实并没有违反能量守恒，复原已经被粉碎的Q行星群，而是借助奇点扭曲时空的力量，把Q行星群移回了上亿年前完好无缺的状态。

天火将额头蹙得更深了。“宇宙大帝奇点本来已经被封印了，从我们的维度应该很难接触到了才对，最近却又发出了能量信号，让我不禁猜想，是不是有人从另一个宇宙重新打通了这个时空通道。我们观测到的信号和以前的观测不完全匹配，可能是因为信号里混杂了对面那个宇宙的能量，这个能量或者是他们打开时空通道用的，或者是打开通道以后，他们在我们的宇宙继续活动用的。事关塞星安危，我们得考虑最坏的可能性：如果这些异宇宙的不速之客真的意在入侵，我们要怎么应对。”

“等等，”红蜘蛛问，“你觉得我的猜想合理吗？你知道我是个量产兵，生下来只会打仗，科学知识都是东拼西凑自学的。”

“目前我没发现漏洞。而且我们之中只有你在其他宇宙待过，最有经验。”天火回答。他用力把打结的额头捏平，又笑了笑：“还有，相信你的才智。”

“哈，好吧，那我们就跟进两件事。第一，火维度是威震天用宇宙大帝之力创造的，我怀疑它也是原来Q行星群某颗星球的一部分。可以去火维度采集岩石之类的样本，与汽车人从Q行星空间采集过的科研样本比对，如果吻合，就能为刚才说的第二条线索提供证据。第二，我有声波和双面人的已破解CNA代码——是他们给我的答谢，以防万一他们的同类对塞星不利，我们还能事先了解敌人。目前只知道X行星的人进过我们的宇宙，说明X行星的宇宙与我们的宇宙之间曾经有通道，宇宙大帝奇点最可能通向的还是那里。可以提取这次的宇宙大帝信号与过往观测不一致的地方，去匹配声波他们的CNA表现的生物能量波，如果匹配得上，就能证实这一点。”

“好，我让红色警报和机关炮过来。”

和战时一样，红色警报依然是安全主管，宇宙大帝信号的监控由他负责，而信息主管机关炮是人工智能专家，信号匹配肯定要找他。

听了领袖和霸天虎副官的猜测，红色警报说：“照这个推理，这次的宇宙大帝信号就是两年多前的行星锁之战以后才发出的，它的源头就该在塞星两光年多以内。我建议通过太空桥，在这个距离和信号的大致方向范围内投放一批探测器，搜索重力异常等和黑洞有关的现象，看能不能找到信号源。”

“同意。”天火回答，“能量信号匹配呢？”

“得找一位遗传学家，由他根据CNA代码构造X行星居民可能的生物波，由我来做生物波和宇宙大帝信号的匹配。”机关炮说。

“数据在我身上。”红蜘蛛抬起右腕，表示代码在那里的扩展数据槽里，“希望数据能够保密。如果心怀恶意的人得到代码，找上声波和双面人，他们就危险了。我们不能恩将仇报。”

“你把数据传到我的扩展槽，把权限设置成不能复制到其他设备，遗传学家要使用代码，只能从我身上直链。我们会在隔离实验室工作，保证代码不外泄。”机关炮回答。

“剩下的就是去火维度勘探。”天火说，“生物的特征性比自然环境更强，如果能从火维度采集到生物，与Q行星空间的样本对比，就更容易判断两个空间是否同源了。问题是火维度有生命吗？”

“连飞虫都没见过，但不排除有微生物。”红蜘蛛答道。

“水源呢？碳基微生物最可能出现在水源处。”

“地表没有，不过火山附近有地热喷气孔，或许下面有水。”

“好，那就带锈海地质生态考察的设备去。”

“等等，派谁去？”红蜘蛛问，“首先要是懂得地质生态考察的科学家。而且我说过，我当时强行突破了那个宇宙，才回到火维度，这引起了空间扰动，使火维度环境恶化，气温高到民用机根本无法耐受，更随时可能山崩地裂。所以最好你们军队有这样的科学家，身手敏捷，而且是飞行载具。”

红蜘蛛确实向汽车人高层交代过，他被打进的那个宇宙和火维度并不相连，只是比较近，以前他通过火维度“出现”在汽车人面前，都是将意识投射进火维度，实体还在另一个宇宙。后来空间异变，那个宇宙即将远离火维度，他不想永失故土，才冒着被通缉的风险，从那个宇宙强行突破，回到了火维度。

看着天火摩拳擦掌的模样，他反应过来：“难道你……”

“符合要求的人就在你面前。”听天火的语气，他肯定在面罩后露出了大大的笑容。“战前我是铁堡科学院的地质学助理研究员。虽然工作没两年就开战了，进入军队后我又因为能加载重火力，被分到了作战部门，科研生涯半途而废，但还是能胜任考察的。要不要我出示当时的工作证？”  
  
  
  
半塞时后，天火和红蜘蛛就在火维度里了。下午天火恰好没有必须去的会议或约见，他飞快地处理完了死线在今天的文件，同时红色警报从科研部调来了考察设备。

红蜘蛛在安全中心的传送点开启了火维度。进入前，他看了看红色警报和机关炮，后者依然一脸警惕。显然依旧难以放心让领袖和霸天虎头子独处。

“担心我害你们领袖？”红蜘蛛忽然笑了笑，“我要想害他，应该把他骗到卡隆去，纠集同伙围殴他，而不是在随时可能崩塌的火维度里动手。”

不等汽车人们反驳，他就转身跳进了空间入口，天火紧跟在后面，差点没笑出声来。

一进火维度，两个人就被炽热的气流包围了。走在发烫的崎岖岩石上，看着不远处岩缝里乱窜的火苗和烟气漫布的灰红天空，天火转头问：“你从那个宇宙回来以后，就在这种环境下待了好几个月？”

“霸天虎基地那边凉爽一点，也有人工掩体。”

天火没再说什么。红蜘蛛显然是在安慰他，在整个火维度环境都恶化至此，原来的基地又能好多少？也就是不会充个电就被烤熟而已。

火维度里全是石头、火和火山，环境单一，所以采样点不需要多，选取也相对简单。两个人很快完成了空气和岩层的采样，甚至在活火山的岩浆流旁边采集了刚凝结的岩浆岩，这种新生岩石对判断其他样品年代是重要的参考。

最后是最困难的任务：寻找和采集液态水，看是否能发现生物。他们在火山群上空飞了两圈，在岩石中间找到了几个喷气孔，用水分检测计检验，却发现喷出的气体都不含水蒸气。直到最后一个非常靠近火山口的气孔，他们本以为这么高的地方更不可能有水，但检测计遇到气孔喷出的硫化酸气，管身里的试剂却顿时变了颜色。

“普神保佑。”天火麻利地采集了喷出的气体，然后将身上的空气炮低度充能，吹向喷气孔，白色的酸气被吹散，露出了下方的岩石裂隙。“裂隙够宽，旁边也比较松软，挖开一点应该可以下去碰碰运气。”

“你想让我把这里轰开，然后你爬下去，踩着满地硫酸去找水？”红蜘蛛盯着他，光镜里就差没写着“勇士”这个词。

“你有更好的办法吗？”

红蜘蛛不答话了，他抬起射线枪，打向岩缝的薄弱部分。他的枪攻击点集中，换了天火的重炮，打下去会轰塌整个岩缝，反而把向下的通路堵死了。

两个人用挖掘钩把射线枪打碎的石块勾出来，然后红蜘蛛再开枪，反复几次，总算挖开了一个能把天火装进去的地洞。

“快点。”红蜘蛛回头看了看火山口，“山口里的声音越来越大了。”

“我知道。”天火拎着设备跳下了地洞。看这里火山灰和岩块的新鲜程度，这个火山大概每天都会喷发数次，估计下一次喷发也快了。

他把采水软管在脚下岩缝的不同地方放到最深，尝试了十几塞分，软管上指示遇到液态水的小灯终于亮了起来。他赶紧打开样本箱，把水管接入箱里的采集罐，把罐温调节到水管下口测得的温度：采到的水很热，如果降到常温，水里的嗜热生物未必能存活。

但刚有液体顺着软管滴入采集罐，红蜘蛛的声音就从他上方传了过来：

“快上来，火山要爆发了！”

天火下意识地抬头向上看，却只能看到一片白雾。在地洞里他一直开着低充能的空气炮，酸气在他周围散开，又在头顶汇聚，把他和红蜘蛛隔开了。

“刚有水上来，再等半塞分，你先走。”他回答道。待下去是很冒险，但火山一喷发，地洞通向水源的缝隙就会被火山灰封死。成败在此一举，他不甘心没找到生物就回去。

但才过了十几塞秒，他又听红蜘蛛叫道：“上来，马上！”这次的声音拔高了很多，天火还没回答，白雾上方又传来一声巨大的轰鸣。

火山爆发了。

“火山雷——快跑！”

红蜘蛛喊出这句话的同时，天火咔地扣上了样本箱，顾不上采水管被箱口夹住，拎起箱子就飞出了地洞。当他冲破酸雾，看到外面的景象，一瞬间火种几乎被扯出了体外。

火山碎屑从近在咫尺的山口喷出，扑面而来，红蜘蛛却站在喷气孔前一动不动，挡在天火刚才在的位置和地洞中间，面对着山口，蝴蝶翅膀般的三色机翼铺展到最宽，炽热的碎石和火山灰不断打在他的身上。

“Star！！”

天火扑到红蜘蛛身前，空气炮猛地开到最大，将扑来的火山灰和石块都冲到了旁边。趁这个间隙，红蜘蛛也飞了起来，两个飞行者全速撤退，不到两塞分就远离了火山群。

两人降落在平敞的地面上。天火定睛看向红蜘蛛，才看到他前半面身子的装甲上划痕深一道浅一道，有几处最深的已经出现了烧灼和腐蚀伤，还有不少地方被熏黑了。

他向红蜘蛛肩甲上的一道伤口伸出手，心疼地想碰又不敢，怕更增加对方的疼痛。他知道红蜘蛛站在洞口不动，是在给自己挡火山碎屑，如果不是他，现在受伤的就是自己了，而且自己在酸雾中看不见，没法把大石块挡开，受伤会更重。

他没料到红蜘蛛会这么做，没料到在刚才那种紧急时刻，红蜘蛛表现得那么……像二十多年前，他们初次在战场以外熟识的时候。

“没什么。”红蜘蛛微微垂下光镜，腰杆依然挺得笔直，“弄到水了吗？”

天火这才打开放在地上的样本箱，拔下采集罐上的采水管，把采集罐顶的小孔封好。“有五分之一罐。如果有微生物，这个量应该足够检验出来了。”他关上样本箱，笼住三色战机的肩背，“赶紧回去就医。”

红蜘蛛打开了空间入口。

“真没什么，比我们打仗时互相开火的伤轻多了。”他又说道，忽然抬头望向天火，扯出一个促狭的笑，“对了，最近几年基本上是我揍你。”  
  


天火本想勘探后请红蜘蛛去上次约会的酒店吃晚餐，但这计划完全落空了。回到铁堡总部以后，他们花了好几个塞时敷伤、补漆、清洁——不但红蜘蛛受了伤，由于地洞底部的酸气没完全被空气炮吹开，天火的足部和小腿装甲也被轻微灼伤了。等两个人修复完毕，已经是半夜时分。

总部为红蜘蛛安排了客房，天火陪着他走到客房门口，心里却不情愿就此说晚安告辞。他们一整天都没机会说私密的话，到清早红蜘蛛又要走了。

两人在门口沉默了几秒钟，忽然红蜘蛛把天火拉进客房，关上了门，径自走到沙发旁边，打开冷柜找吃喝的东西。

天火跟着坐到沙发上。他感到自己的火种转速又开始飙升，红蜘蛛让自己留下，就是也想和自己多待一会，当然这个别指望他说出来。运输机瞟了一眼客房的双人充电床，他怀疑自己躺在Seeker旁边能不能睡得着，不过……管他呢。

红蜘蛛抱着几罐饮品和两支能量棒坐到他身边，塞给他一罐，然后拉开自己挑的另一罐高浓度能量液，闷声一气干掉，又开了一罐喝了两口，才转头对天火说：

“今天的事，就算是其他看着顺眼的队友，我也会那么做。霸天虎没你想象的那么没同僚爱。”

“我知道。”天火正开着面罩喝能量液，他挑起的唇角显示出那句“知道”根本缺乏诚意。红蜘蛛指的是替他挡火山碎屑的事，话未必是假话，但现在特地说出来，撇清自己那么做不是因为特别关心天火，就是欲盖弥彰了。

“你中午是不是没吃东西？”他又问。红蜘蛛平常摄取能量很斯文，刚刚却像是饿了一整天。

“早上灌了几罐医疗能量液，没了。”红蜘蛛回答。他们是军人，战时一整天不吃喝是家常便饭，红蜘蛛能绷得住，让人察觉不到他的低能量水平，天火也不奇怪。但“医疗”这个字眼引起了他的注意：

“是不是机体改造后遗症又发作，一晚上没睡好？”他又蹙起了额头。作为政府首脑，他是仅有的几个清楚红蜘蛛机体改造后遗症的人之一，知道症状发作的隐痛会让人彻夜难眠，想来第二天早上也会胃口全无，除了医疗液什么都吃不下。

红蜘蛛只是嗯了一声表示承认。

“你该给我发内线让我陪你的。”天火坐得离他更近了一点，试探着抬手抚着他的背甲。

“凌晨叫醒你聊天，让塞星领袖今天开会打瞌睡？”红蜘蛛嗤了一声，却就着天火伸过来的手臂靠住他，仰起头对他说：

“其实我睡不着的时候，一直在翻以前和你的内线通话记录。”

他没说出口的是，这些天来，在两人每晚不过几到十几塞分的内线通话中，他对天火的感觉已经又有了变化。只是谈天和道晚安，由这个老对手、塞星领袖、以及今天才知道的被战争耽误的科学家说出来，却是分外不同。天火一贯地风趣和善于鼓励，表达着对领袖而言真诚得有些不可思议的关切，甚至偶尔关心到有点琐碎的程度。虽然红蜘蛛曾经拒绝承认，但二十多年前在汽车人基地的时候，他就已经发现天火是这样的了。

天火给了他无数个循环中独一无二的暖意和柔情。自认心如铁石的他，对这想法无法不感到惊讶。

“为什么对我好。”

似乎不经意间，他就把自己的想法问了出来。天火“啊？”了一声，见红蜘蛛保持仰头的姿势看着自己，才确信他是认真的。

天火忽然轻声笑了出来。显然他为这问题已经准备了许久。“因为你对别人也好，而且还不承认。那时候在基地，你说帮我们完成任务只是顺便的，是为了待下去等机会报仇；说照顾迷你金刚是因为没理由刻薄‘武器’。直到刚才还是一样。”他又把手移到三色战机肩头刚焊好的、被火山碎屑烧蚀的伤口上，这次他终于轻抚了上去。

“我没有在强调你别扭。”见红蜘蛛有点不满似地想要争辩，他止住了对方，“时间一长，我觉得你一定有更深层的理由，想了很久只想到一个解释：大概在你的经历和所处的环境中，善待他人就是伤害自己。”

红蜘蛛的火种仿佛猛晃了一下，他几乎想跳起来，却忍住没动。

“换成我有这样的经历，我不敢说自己还会善待别人，而你依旧会。这理由足够了。”

天火一口气说完，红蜘蛛依旧一动不动地看着他。他被看得心虚，正想问自己是不是说错了，红蜘蛛却微微蹙起额头，但同时却又弯起了嘴唇。

霸天虎是有同僚爱，但不用在善待同僚和保全自己之间挣扎，那是升到高阶以后才有的奢侈。更甚的，他曾经掏心挖肺的忠诚直至死谏，换回的是什么，红蜘蛛拒绝再想。他只希望……

“希望我不会让你的期待落空。”他终于回答道。

天火感觉火种像被细针扎了一下。红蜘蛛不经常笑，这样甚至微微苦涩的笑更是罕见。一瞬间，他有冲动想吻住红蜘蛛的嘴唇，但并非因为那双薄唇公认的美丽惑人。他只是想抹掉那个笑容。

在他几乎把手伸到对方颌部连接组件上的时候，红蜘蛛忽然光镜一闪，转回头坐直身子，按住了接收器，显然是收到了内线语音。

这么晚，恐怕是要紧事。天火正想着，就看到怒意在红蜘蛛的面甲上聚积起来。

红蜘蛛内线中响起的是惊天雷的嚷嚷，蓝色Seeker是唯一早知道他去了铁堡的人：

:: 老大不好了，旧能量矿的矿工去围攻恒星能电站了！居然狂飙也和他们一起，他要电站的守卫让道，守卫不知道该不该听他的，成了一团乱，结果矿工们打进了整合金刚的宿舍！好歹毁灭者带人拦住了他们，狂飙正在和他大吵……矿工我们能都扣下来没问题，问题是整合金刚被吓得要死，要求马上离开卡隆！总之你大概得回来一下——::

“我还在铁堡，再坚持十塞分，我马上回去。”

红蜘蛛按捺着突突直跳的怒气，直接用发声器回复道。自己才离开不到一天，最担心的事就发生了，这让人怎么能不恼火。

“出了什么事？”天火问。直接开口回复内线，就不但是说给内线对面，也是说给在场的自己听的。

“恒星能电站被攻击，局面已经控制住了，但是整合金刚们很害怕。我得赶紧回去处理。”红蜘蛛说着端起第二罐饮料，一饮而尽，然后站起了身，“你能传送我回我今天来时那个坐标吗？”

“不用我一起去吗？”天火一听也有点担心了，他跟着站了起来。

“事情没大到需要塞星领袖出马，让我处理吧，这对你我的威信都有好处。”

天火叹了口气，红蜘蛛说得对，这是地方事务，而且已经得到了控制，如果自己跟过去，不但可能会显得过分关切红蜘蛛，引起不必要的猜测，红蜘蛛更会遭到不友好的议论，被说成这样的事都处理不了，还要领袖给他撑腰。

“好吧，有需要马上通知我。”他答道，然后和红蜘蛛一起出了客房，走向安全中心的传送厅。

“嗯。”红蜘蛛和他并肩走着，又轻轻笑了笑，这次不是苦的。“我欠你一次约会。”

两个人不知道，几塞时之前，他们在火维度里的一举一动并不是无人得见。

连天的火焰、喷发的火山、Seeker高扬着三色机翼为天火挡下火山碎屑、绿色运输机揽着恋人离开空间的身影，都映在另一双青色的光镜里。

当火维度在他们身后关闭，那双光镜显出了更亮、更幽深的碧色。

那幽绿的不仅是目光，更是无尽的妒火。

(2019.9.30重修）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物图鉴，图源TFWiki
> 
> 红色警报  
> 
> 
> 机关炮  
> 
> 
> *这两位在C版中期被升级成了重火力、重装甲的火箭炮和导弹车。私设他们现在改回了原本的跑车机体，因为他们是偏文职的，在和平年代，跑车机体更方便工作。


	6. Chapter 6

次日清晨。恒星能电站临时宿舍楼的窗口里，整合金刚三三两两地探出头，望向宿舍楼前三色战机的身影：

“他真在那儿站了一夜？”

“反正我夜里看了几次，他都在那儿。”

“我也看见了，而且他几乎一动都没动！换我早站昏过去了。”

“你能跟军人比嘛。而且这可不是一般的……这是轰过普——”

“别，别说，想想就害怕。”

“军人的接收器也不是一般的灵敏，别以为我听不到！”惊天雷端着一台投影仪走过楼下，扬起头没好气地打断了他们的窃窃私语，“昨晚是我们照顾不周，但老大事前没少安排防卫，事后也整夜在这儿确保各位的安全了，他来电站之前已经脚不点地地忙了一整天甚至还……咳咳，总之他是有诚意的！”

他差点就说出红蜘蛛是带着伤守夜的。红蜘蛛没说过这事，也用不着说，昨晚整合金刚们离红蜘蛛远，惊天雷可是站在头儿身边，看三色战机装甲上才焊好的那几处——也就是被火山碎屑烧蚀的地方——他就知道了。这些修补痕迹没有被立刻抛光掩盖掉，更说明伤口穿透了装甲，深及内部管线，要等机体吸收好补料才能抛光。他不懂去铁堡商量个事怎么也能受伤，心里早就骂了天火几十遍，但如果真说出来，把头儿形容得多娇弱一样，挨骂的就是他了。

“惊天雷，别说没用的。准备好了吗？”三色战机的声音从楼门口传了过来。

蓝色Seeker赶紧加快脚步走到首领面前。

“都准备好了。”他举起手里的投影仪，向着连在上面的小机盒努了努嘴，“我们连一个移动式记忆文件解析器都没有！这物资短缺的。只能从安全中心的一台主机上拆了一个解析模块，临时做了个机盒套上。媒体中心也联系好了。”

红蜘蛛点了点头：“让毁灭者把矿工带过来。”说完转身走进了宿舍楼。

昨夜他由太空桥回到电站时，惊天雷和毁灭者他们已经基本压制住了来袭的卡隆矿工。他又用了十几塞分，把矿工尽数扣押下来，接着向吓得要走人的整合金刚们保证，今夜绝不会再有事，他会亲自守卫宿舍楼，等天亮后会再就此事给他们一个交代，如果贵客还不满意，再离开卡隆不迟。也亏得阿尔茜帮忙安抚，整合金刚们总算先回了房间休息。

而他说到做到，在宿舍楼前警戒了整夜。事实上，在安保室盯着摄像监控会更有效，但他需要安整合金刚们的心。现在他要请阿尔茜把整合金刚们叫下楼。这个交代不单是对袭击当事双方的，这是一次危机，也是一个机会。

等整合金刚们出了宿舍，毁灭者也把矿工们带进了工地，和整合金刚之间留出了一段安全距离。有霸天虎士兵押着，矿工们就没再被上手铐，而且几百副电子手铐一时也没处去找；唯一被铐住的是狂飙，他正拧着脖子站在毁灭者旁边，几乎要在老搭档身上盯出两个洞来。

红蜘蛛站在楼背后的空场中央，左右是整合金刚，前方地势较低的工地上站满了矿工。惊天雷举着一台轻便摄录机，站在离他几塞码远的地方。

“我的霸天虎同侪们。”他对着工地说。

矿工们面面相觑，似乎愣了一下才反应过来，红蜘蛛指的是他们。霸天虎起兵后出生的卡隆人，无论是否作战单位，都是霸天虎，但他们这些矿工，地位和待遇从未与士兵平等过。

“这是公开发言。”他向惊天雷抬了抬手，“这台摄录机连接着霸天虎总部的媒体中心。现在总部大楼前的宣传屏幕上正在直播这里的情况，录像也将向全塞星公开。”

矿工们稍微起了骚动。过了十几秒，场上重新安静了，红蜘蛛才继续说：

“我相信你们袭击电站，是因为担心恒星能会让你们丢掉工作，而绝非对来帮助我们的贵客们有成见。”他看了看整合金刚们，接着说，“政府已经发过公告，表示恒星能改革不会造成依赖旧能源的工人失业，但你们显然不信。或许在战时你们长期得不到应有的关照，因此对高层管理失去了信心。但现在，我们这些昔日前线的老兵开始管理卡隆，我们会力求公平合理地对待每个人，无论他是否战士。

“或许你们觉得我们这些‘精英战士’崇尚强者生存，认为不能驰骋疆场的人，就该自生自灭。但我们从生下来就是精英吗？给你们分享一段我的经历。”

说到这里，红蜘蛛示意台上的一名士兵上前，士兵手里端着惊天雷带来的投影仪。

“这是记忆解码器，”他拿起投影仪上的小机盒晃了晃，“可以破译记忆文件里的视听觉信息。”

士兵转过身去，投影画面在宿舍楼浅灰色的背墙上亮了起来。画面上是一个空白的目录，红蜘蛛从手腕上抽出数据线插进投影仪，画面上跳出了数据传输提示，然后目录中多了一个文件。

文件开始解码并播放。画面上，记忆的拥有者走过一条长廊，停在尽头的镜墙前。镜中映出了一名紫灰色的飞行者。

工地上又是一阵低声议论。一些高阶士兵看了出来，这名飞行者的机体和二十多年前红蜘蛛去地球时相似，但明显更粗糙而低级，而且设计有些陈旧。连矿工也猜得到，这像是战争前期的量产兵模型。

飞行者凑近了镜子。他的面容年轻俊秀，比机体精致得多，金橙色的光镜和胸前的军功章一起闪动着。画面中有很多噪点甚至模糊，看来这段记忆相当久远，但那枚军功章金光锃亮，上面浮雕的霸天虎标志清晰无比，可见当事人对它印象之深刻。

“Screamer！”

一个蓝色的身影噔噔地跑了过来，也是个飞行者，但机体要高级些，“哇，你居然自我欣赏起来了。”

惊天雷的手光镜可见地一哆嗦，他咕哝了一句，又像是想到自己的声音会传进摄录机，连忙绷住嘴，向天翻了下光镜。

“什么自我欣赏，”Screamer转过身，声音沙哑而同样年轻，“我只是最后看看自己这个样子。”他的语气似乎变得自豪，“等我从这儿出来，我将成为一名Seeker！”

他的目光移到身边的房门顶端，那里写着“改造室”。

“是啦，你立这么大功，”蓝色的小飞机说，“刚才威震天大人给你戴勋章、宣布让你改造成Seeker的时候，你肯定激动得火种都要离体了！”

“才……才没有！”Screamer听起来有些气急，显然他被说中了。

“啊好羡慕！”蓝色小飞机自顾自地说，“多希望有一天我也能立这样的功。你要当我的中队长啦。”

“咳，既然我是你的长官了，TC，你就不许再叫我Screamer了！”

“好好，”TC挤眉弄眼地敬了个军礼，“红蜘蛛队长！”

画面结束了。

“记忆是我现场上传的，我昨晚一直在宿舍门前，没有条件伪造文件。”红蜘蛛说，“还有一个见证者。”

刚才“TC”一出现，在场就有不少人看向了惊天雷：他们实在太像了，比“Screamer”更好认。

惊天雷认栽似地举起一只手：“我就是TC，Thunder-cracker. 其他现存的Seeker也都能作证。”

“我曾是一名底层量产，同批次的士兵，幸存至今的寥寥无几，像惊天雷这样更年轻的Seeker，才一下流水线就是精英。”三色战机接着说。

“不只是我，站在你们前头的毁灭者，还有帮你们闹事的狂飙——虽然闯了祸，但他是一名出色的战士——以及更多老一辈高级军官，都是量产出身，都是同批次没几个还在役的，就算还活着，也大多伤残退役成了工人，我这种战斗机甚至没那个幸运，通常都会尸骨无存。战争中，我们都曾被当成消耗品，是冲锋的炮灰，甚至转移中的弃子，看着身边的人全部火种熄灭只剩自己，被尸堆埋住而逃过一劫。我们都曾在比你们更绝望的境地中挣扎。”

场上一片静寂。矿工、整合金刚和年轻士兵为红蜘蛛的讲述所震撼，经历过他所说场面的老兵们也不禁为过往而唏嘘。

“我们会对同袍毫无感情，认为他们都活该送命吗？同理，我们对你们的困厄也有深刻的共情。我们愿意帮每一个努力工作的人摆脱我们曾经的无望，也愿意告诉他如何成为强者。”

“但成为强者的我们成功了吗？战争结束了，霸天虎失败了。”红蜘蛛停顿了一下，“霸天虎最初为什么起兵？告诉我。”

短暂的沉默后，一名矿工的声音响了起来：

“因为汽车人旧议会长年压迫我们军品。因为我们是制造出来的，就不把我们当人看，逼我们做最重最危险的活，待遇却差得活不下去，要么就让我们在城邦摩擦里做替死鬼，像野兽一样角斗给他们取乐。”

“没错。”红蜘蛛答道。“所以我们起兵之始势如破竹，很快打下了半个塞星。因为我们是为生存而战，为生存而战的队伍是不可破的！但后来我们的队伍变质了，变成了掠夺他人生存权的侵略者，把所有人推到了我们的对立面，为生存而战的变成了他们。这就是我们失败的原因。”

此时在霸天虎总部大楼的宣传屏幕下，接到通知赶来围观的民众们也是一片默然。红蜘蛛将录像公开，无异于告诉卡隆所有的人，他们对过往战争应有的态度，甚至代表霸天虎，向全塞星表达他们对战争的反思。

“你们也一样。”三色战机把话题拉了回来，望向惊天雷的镜头，“以及正在看转播的所有霸天虎同侪们！我希望你们像我们一样，为生存而拼搏，成为强者。但不要像我们一样——虽然我们是出于服从命令——去掠夺他人、掠夺同样在为重建卡隆而努力的朋友们的生存权利，无论他们是整合金刚还是你们的同类。否则，你们必将遭受与我们同样的失败。”

“战争或许令你们长期濒临失业，因此你们坚持担忧得不到工作，我完全理解。但战后的情形完全不同。推行恒星能将增加多少产能和职位，政府已经发布了预测，虽然你们未必对那些数字感兴趣。想实际的，你们中的大多数还住在早该翻建的破败房屋里，高纯有价无市，日用品紧缺……这都是重建工作的缺口。重建的障碍在于能源和劳动力短缺，恒星能将突破能源瓶颈，劳动力就会更急缺，根本不愁没有工作可做。而矿工以及其他能源矿相关从业者，比起战士和游民，你们的劳动经验更丰富，更容易找到工作，这可和打仗是两回事。

“能源生产将会平稳过渡，恒星能带来的新增职位不少于你们的人数时，你们的矿场和工厂才会关闭。到那时你们之中仍然没有新工作的——虽然我认为那将是极少数——将免费接受职业培训，并领取最低生活保障，直到找到工作。如果相关部门拒绝帮助你们，你们可以来总部投诉，或者，直接找我。没有谁敢阻拦我的客人。

“当我们遵守了以上承诺，如果有谁再排挤、甚至伤害其他劳动者，他将会失去保护，他将会被视为敌人。清楚了吗？”

矿工们又怔了好一会儿，才又低声讨论起来。很快前排一位年长矿工被推举出来说：

“您帮忙到这个份上，我们还活不好的话，就真的不能怪别人啦。我们会和整合金刚好好相处，呃，如果他们接受我们的道歉？”

整合金刚们也开始交头接耳，看上去却是放松了许多。阿尔茜偏头看了看他们，转向矿工们微笑道：“我们接受道歉。”

“很好。”红蜘蛛一直板着的脸也终于有了笑意，“我相信你们会成为强者的。”

红蜘蛛宣布当场释放所有矿工，矿工们被士兵送出电站，结伴离去，整合金刚也回宿舍准备上工。三色战机走到还在原地的毁灭者和狂飙面前，给狂飙打开了电子手铐。

早在刚才的讲话中，狂飙的横眉怒目就消失无踪了。“头儿，我误会你了。”他低着头，憋了半天才挤出这么一句。

“我也有不对，你早先争论说我应该去看看矿工的生活，应该帮助他们，如果我当时说出今天这些话，你就不会误会了。但我只是把你赶走了。你知道我一向不坦率。”红蜘蛛回答。“我明白你是出于同情，没有坏心。但是，以后再想冲动行事，想想毁灭者，别让他为难。”说罢他低声笑了笑，转身离开了。

狂飙愣愣地看着身边的激光坦克：“头儿知道我们的关系？”

“怎么可能不知道。”毁灭者看起来比他更窘，却不自觉地伸出手，按摩着直升机刚刚被铐住的手腕。

红蜘蛛回到总部，紧接着处理这两天积压的公事，又见了几拨人，直到傍晚才回到自己的套间，把惊天雷叫了过来。

“昨天那些矿工，我们记下来的那十几个领头的，彻查他们的联络，找到是谁在煽动他们袭击电站，有进展马上告诉我。”他对蓝色Seeker开门见山，“他们的进攻路线、事前保密程度，都不像没受过战术训练，今天被说服得也有点太容易了，这表明袭击可能不是他们的主意，更别提袭击偏偏发生在我离开的时候。别有用心的人必须揪出来。”

不等惊天雷回答，他又说：“安全事务是毁灭者总管，但你这次一定要背着他。现在他和狂飙在一起，狂飙暴躁但并不笨，毁灭者又对他硬不起心，知道了就瞒不住他，狂飙刚对我产生的信任就又要毁了。外患未息，我们顶层绝不能再生裂痕。”

红蜘蛛早间的讲话是何等安抚与振奋人心，对比他现在的手段，惊天雷不由得一怔。但红蜘蛛现在的样子，他反而觉得更熟悉些……他吁了口气笑了笑：

“我明白。就知道你不光会讲励志故事。”

红蜘蛛叹了口气，抵住了额头：“我讨厌卖苦情，但营造共情是说服民众信任我们最直接有效的方法。”

惊天雷点了点头，以他对长机的了解，红蜘蛛昨晚肯定想了好久，才下决心做出自揭出身、鼓舞民众这些完全违背他性格的事。“但你得做好准备，量产指挥官红蜘蛛的奋斗史一定会广为流传，还会出现各种无中生有的传奇版本，这是民心的一部分嘛。”

说着他用手盖住了桌上的一摞数据板，那是刚才红蜘蛛从办公室带来的：

“为了能更好地处理这些文件，头儿，你得先去充会儿电。别拿我们曾经连续作战几昼夜来比较，数据板又不是敌军，你停一停，它们也不会扑过来。”

红蜘蛛摇摇头，推着桌子站了起来，却是同意了。惊天雷看着他走进充电室，正想离开套间，又想到他又要错过晚饭，就走到茶水间，想拿两罐能量液放到他床头。

他看到冷柜里的储备几乎是满的，垃圾桶里只有几个医疗能量液空罐，才明白前天晚上红蜘蛛又犯了机体改造后遗症，不眠不休的时间比自己想的还长。他唉了一声，拿了能量液走到充电室门口，刚推开虚掩的门，却又轻手轻脚地将门关上了。

红蜘蛛蜷在充电床上，光镜是暗的，换气扇的声音轻到几乎听不见。他已经睡着了。

事涉整合金刚，塞星政府自然索要了红蜘蛛讲话的录像，这就意味着领袖一定会观看它。

::我反复看了好几遍。你果然处理得完美，不叫我出面是对的。:: 在又一次睡前内线通话中，天火说。::而且，Star，你为民众着想的样子可真温柔。::

::我讨厌被说温柔。:: 

::但我说的是事实。还有，你成为Seeker以前就这么美貌啦，那得是多少年以前——::

::天、火。::红蜘蛛压低了声音，带着警告的意味说。

塞星领袖赶紧见好就收。::好好，说正经的。你会这么做，确切地说是你回来以后的各种举动，我并不意外，毕竟你曾经是拯救世界的英雄不是吗。::他的语气恢复了严肃。

::但我还是好奇，在行星锁之战后，是什么促成了你到今天的转变。::

拯救世界，那是在迷你金刚之战的时候，那么一次就决定了你对我的看法。如果当年我得到过类似的认可和报偿，哪怕只是一点……

没有如果。

他叹了口气。::会有机会告诉你的。::

半个月后，天火又请红蜘蛛去了铁堡，说是和先前去火维度考察有关。

“权衡之后，我们还是把发现宇宙大帝能量信号的事告知了地球政府。”在塞星总部安全中心的走廊里，天火对红蜘蛛说，“他们派来了科学家，利用他们研究有机星球的经验，协助分析我们的考察样本。另外，人类使节团里有一位客人想见你。”

三色战机紧紧抿起了嘴唇。在得知他在行星锁之战中的所作所为以后，还想见他的地球人，他只能想到一个。

但他什么都没问，只是跟着天火进了会客室。一位人类女性站在有围栏的高台上，视线与他的胸舱顶部平齐。女子棕发黄肤，穿着皮粉色上衣和白裤装，他看不出人类的具体年龄，只能看出她已经成年，却还算是年轻。

他也无法根据人类童年的相貌，认出他们成年时的样子，但他一眼就认出了女子胸前的项坠。

那是一块青绿色的宝石，上面还有一道被粘起的裂痕。

一瞬间，他仿佛回到了二十多年前，回到了他初见当年的女孩时，几乎可以说是懵懂的模样：

“阿莱……克莎？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图鉴
> 
> 雷霆舰队第2集，红蜘蛛塞星形态：  
>   
> 雷霆舰队12集，塞星内x战早期量产空军，即本章小红改造前形态：  
> 
> 
> A版阿莱克莎，10岁  
> 
> 
> C版阿莱克莎，30岁（致敬镜头，在C版中无情节）  
> 
> 
> 阿莱的青绿宝石项链，材质为A红所赠，A版48集红蜘蛛死谏身亡后开裂：  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

“我在政府担任外星事务主管，知道你回了塞星，就申请做了使节团的领队，希望再见到你。”阿莱克莎和二十多年前一样开朗大方，她微笑着轻抚了一下胸前的项坠，“我就知道，这个肯定能让你认出我。”

红蜘蛛微微垂下了头。他当然认得出来，当年他和天火去火星上找迷你金刚，因为孩子们想要礼物，他带回了火星上的宝石矿，却不愿当面送给阿莱克莎，只在离开时故意将矿石留在她面前。这个项坠就是她用矿石制作的，后来在宇宙大帝的地宫里，项坠掉落了，她还要冒险回去找，他拗不过，只好带她找回了项坠，才载着她一路飞到地面。

“你既然负责外星事务，肯定知道我这些年的所作所为。没想到在我让你这么失望以后，你还特意来见我。”他说。

“你回来了就是在弥补你所做的。”阿莱克莎答道，“来之前我就相信这一点，到塞星以后，我更了解到你为重建塞星做出的努力，甚至看了你在恒星能电站的讲话——别怪天火。”想当然，这些信息是天火提供给她的。然而红蜘蛛已经狠狠扫了天火一光镜，而塞星领袖耷下了额头，满面甲的无辜。

阿莱克莎几乎扑哧笑出了声。

“来之前你就这么想？为什么相信我。”红蜘蛛将目光转回她，表情总算有些松动。

“我认为人的本质不会轻易改变。虽然你当时坚持说自己不会改变阵营，只是为了打败威震天，才和汽车人结盟，但你把迷你金刚视为同类一样地关切，认真对待哪怕是我们小孩子的请托，最后——最后你为了塞星和地球牺牲了……你知道吗，它就是那时候裂开的。”阿莱克莎的表情黯淡下去，她又按了一下项坠。“即使后来由于某些不可抗的变故，你可能看上去变了很多，但我相信，当年经由大大小小的事，我始终感受到的你正直可敬的本质，一定还藏在你心里。”

微笑重新浮现在她脸上。“现在事实证明我是对的。”

红蜘蛛没有答话。阿莱克莎非常敏锐，在能量晶体之战中，自己被剑刺着火种洗脑，这确实是“不可抗的变故”。但其后自己在真相的刺激之下，变得为力量不择手段，对此，自己能因为遭到过“不可抗的变故”而减轻责任吗？

“阿莱克莎，你还是那么有说服力。”他终于轻声笑了笑，停了停，又补上一句，“谢谢。”

“红蜘蛛，你的外形变了。”阿莱克莎突然又说道，“我明白那是一次不愉快的改造，但是……你的新外形让我想到了蝴蝶。”

三色战机的机翼难以察觉地抖了一下。

“看起来像蝴蝶一样脆弱？”他问。但他脸上没有半点生气的样子。

阿莱克莎摇了摇头。

“不，很美……我能摸摸它吗？”

红蜘蛛无言地侧过身，将一边机翼向前摺拢，正好停在高台上的阿莱克莎面前。人类女性温暖的小小手掌贴到他的机翼上。

一边的天火暗自松了口气，阿莱克莎提到红蜘蛛被迫改造的机体，让他吃了一吓，但显然，他们的外交家朋友有她的办法。

而阿莱克莎接下来的话，令她手下流线优美的机翼又轻颤了起来，这次要剧烈一点，对人类而言算得上是震动和嗡鸣：

“天火告诉我，塞星上也有蝴蝶。我不了解塞星蝴蝶的生命循环，但在地球上，每只蝴蝶一开始都是毛虫，都要在蛹中进行蜕变。正因为蜕变的痛苦，破蛹成蝶才是美丽的。”

阿莱克莎的信任是正确的。一个月后，恒星能电站一期建成投产，新增电能全部用于基础设施和房屋重建。原本卡隆的电力还不够基本物资生产和生活所需，能用于重建的量很少，恒星能产电虽然只把总电量提高了几个百分点，却几乎将重建加快了一半，也增加了不少相关的工作岗位，等电站二期建成以后，重建速度和岗位还将继续增加。房子终于不漏风更不会垮塌，路修好了，方便上班和运货，又有了新工作，民众这才开始信服红蜘蛛在电站演讲中说的，恒星能不但不会让他们失业，还会帮他们就业，更能帮他们过上好生活。

稍早之前，红蜘蛛还以为塞星政府免费加工部分产品为条件，获得了加工民用恒星能电池板的改进技术。作为战败方，霸天虎被限制武器生产，军工厂大量闲置。红蜘蛛一面选了两家闲置的精密零件厂，以低成本改造成恒星能电池板的生产线，一面请整合金刚对本地工人进行培训。到电站二期工程的时候，两家工厂已经开始为电站供应电池板了。这不但降低了电站的造价，未来电池板还能卖到其他城邦，带来不菲的收入，因为全塞星恒星能电池板的供应还有很大缺口，而卡隆长期进行军工生产，精密制造业水平很高，现在又因为经济薄弱，劳动力价格低廉，生产电池板极具竞争优势。利用同样的优势，红蜘蛛还与周边城邦签下了两项其他产品的代加工协议，他尽量亲身参与每一场洽谈，确保对方不会过度压低给卡隆的加工费，也不会故意把排放大量有害物质的加工线丢到卡隆境内。

人们渐渐开始明白，如果红蜘蛛不与塞星政府签和约，卡隆继续和全塞星对峙，这些改善就不可能有。如果当初红蜘蛛没有在一片质疑声中严厉打击犯罪，尤其是禁止出境非法活动，即使那些活动是卡隆当时的一大财源，那么也没人敢和霸天虎进行经济合作。到现在，他们的副指挥官依旧致力于整治犯罪，甚至亲自带着Seeker们端掉了好几个顽固的黑窝点。

卡隆有这么大的起色，从红蜘蛛回归算起，不过半年而已。红蜘蛛细瘦的腰杆永远是挺直的，只有他亲近信任的几个人，才能从他稀少的充电、黯淡的眼周、没有旁人时闪烁的光镜和有点浊重的风扇声中感受到，即使是这样一位精英战士，他的工作强度也几乎用尽了他的钢铁意志。

“我真的佩服你，老大。面对宇宙大帝的新威胁，你还能踏实下来整顿民生，而且熬到这个份上。”惊天雷这么说道，宇宙大帝能量信号的事，红蜘蛛只告诉了他一个人。当时他刚报告了对矿工袭击恒星能电站的调查结果：领头的矿工确实曾经见过其他城邦的秘密来使，显然那些城邦的首领挑唆了这场袭击，意图破坏霸天虎与塞星政府的和平。红蜘蛛和惊天雷都怀疑，那几个首领还不是真正的幕后主使，惊天雷表示会继续调查。

“民众富足了，威胁来临时，他们才能成为强健的战士。”在好兄弟面前，红蜘蛛放松地揉着额心，甚至起身展开在椅背前面挤了几个钟头的机翼，轻轻地扑棱着，“更重要的是，好的生活，他们才有动力去保护。”

天火也知道红蜘蛛有多忙。他们保持着睡前通话，知道彼此大概在做什么，通话还经常成为塞星领袖催对象充电的场合，虽然前者自己经常也还在工作。

红色警报已经按照先前的计划，装配了一批搜索奇点现象的探测器，通过太空桥投放下去，寻找宇宙大帝的信号源，但探测器还要好几个月，才能扫遍可能的星区。

一次天火请红蜘蛛到铁堡，讨论探测器的观测数据等事务。实验室里只有他们两个，趁红蜘蛛盯着大屏幕上的数据，天火到门口的冷柜里拿了一支能量棒，剥开包装纸送到他眼前。红蜘蛛今天或许有好好吃饭，但惊天雷曾经告状说，头儿忙起来经常随便灌点能量液就算，不是一两天的事了。

红蜘蛛也不客气，就着天火的手咬了一口能量棒。是巧克力味的。

然后他听到面罩开启的咔哒轻响，接着是细小的咀嚼声。他转过头，看到运输机手里的能量棒只剩下一半，另一半，除了自己咬掉的那口，已经进了天火的嘴巴。

红蜘蛛微微勾起了嘴唇。虽然和平时期大家一般不这么干，但在战时，和同袍啃同一个能量块太常见了，他并不介意。更何况他们的关系……

“你在变相接吻。”他说。

“额……”天火被他似笑非笑地看得有点局促。他是故意的没错，但现在他却只想叫屈，那是因为你不给我亲，我们都约会好几个月了。但是红蜘蛛不喜欢的话就还是道歉好了，他想。

红蜘蛛却转身贴到他跟前，抓住他的手臂。

“我们早该直接做了。”

天火低头看着他，也笑了起来。他放下能量棒，弯腰捧起了红蜘蛛的脸。

他们尝到了彼此口中残留的巧克力气息。或许惊天雷是对的，巧克力能使人愉悦，红蜘蛛心想。

他揽住运输机的脖子，天火顺势把他拦腰抱了起来。他们稍微分开了一点。

“二十多年前就该这么做了。”天火用比平时更低沉的声音说。

“对。”红蜘蛛带着浓浓的笑意回答，然后更加热烈地追逐起对方的嘴唇。塞星领袖抱着他的小飞机，快活得原地转了好几圈。

浮空的监控光屏剧烈地抖动起来，上面两架飞机相拥的身影变得漶漫不清。除了监控屏，周遭几乎没有亮光，有人在黑暗中低声吁了口气。

“你在嘲笑我吗，乌鸦？”

光屏对面一个阴沉的嗓音厉声说。

“我哪敢。”乌鸦无辜地回答，他根本没笑，虽然他确实想。光线太暗，两个人的脸都看不清，只见到乌鸦的光镜是灰白色的，而另一个人的光镜中散发着青碧色的幽光。

青色光镜的人冷哼了一声。“与你们无关。红蜘蛛这个叛徒，他背叛了我的一切。等我能自由行动，我要亲自找他加倍讨还。那一天也不远了。”说着他阴恻恻地笑了笑。

变故果然不远，说来就来。

“三分之一的奇点探测器被击毁了，在几乎同一时间。从探测器最后同步的数据来看，它们是被高能射线毁坏的，没找到攻击来源，攻击者可能使用了探测器观测不到的隐形装置。”

天火的声音很严肃，带着无法掩饰的焦灼。小会议室中，他的左边坐着从卡隆被紧急召来的红蜘蛛，右边坐着红色警报和机关炮。

“被击毁的探测器分布并不连续，而是遍及整个探测区，说明不是某个探测器偶然被敌方发现，才遭到攻击。如果确实是入侵者，那他们应该早就知道投放探测器的位置，但可能因为入侵还需要准备，所以潜伏不动。现在某个探测器到了他们附近，为了避免被观测到，他们才把它击毁，同时打坏其他多个地点的探测器，让我们无法判断他们的位置。”红色警报说。“探测器的各个环节是我找不同的工程师做的，除了在场的四位，没人知道投放探测器的真实目的和全部地点。”

他的目镜部分地掩盖了视线的焦点，但他说到最后一句话时，红蜘蛛可以肯定，红色警报在盯着自己。

“你怀疑是我走漏了投放探测器的位置。”他的语气凉凉的，“为什么不怀疑信息是从你们的实验室泄露的？”

“机关炮和我已经排查了两遍涉及到的所有实验室，没发现任何窃听和监控装置。我们可以排查第三次。”红色警报干巴巴地说。

“免了。”红蜘蛛嗤地笑了一声，“汽车人和霸天虎敌对了这么久，我怎么会指望你们真的信任我？当初我投奔汽车人，天雷盾一不见，你们立刻怀疑是我偷的。更别提我后来还试图轰掉整个星球，换了我也不信自己——”

“我们没有说过不信任你红蜘蛛！”天火不得不出声打断了他，然后看向红色警报，“‘不要轻易怀疑你的同伴’。对吗？”

红色警报低下了头。天火刚刚说的，是擎天柱原来经常讲的一句话。

四个人又讨论了一阵子紧急应对方案，然后在沉闷的气氛中散了会。天火为唐突地打断红蜘蛛而向他道歉，虽然也是红蜘蛛说话尖刻在先，甚至提起了被怀疑偷天雷盾的事。

“我们毕竟分属不同的派别。在我们相处的时候，忘掉那些。”红蜘蛛回答。

天火暗自叹气，没再说什么，就和红蜘蛛去了总部大楼的餐厅。餐间，他问红蜘蛛接下来有什么安排。他希望对方能再留一会儿。

“这个忙只有你能帮我。”红蜘蛛神秘地回答。见天火不解地看着他，他也不再卖关子：

“我想飞。我已经好一阵子没有飞到过高处，更别提特技飞行了。”

天火明白他的意思。现在霸天虎的空中活动被塞星政府严格监控，除了已报备的军事训练、巡防和警务，都不能飞过一千五百塞码的民用交通高限。低空不能飞得太快，也不能炫技，否则会撞上建筑物和其他飞行者。对红蜘蛛而言，甚至在训练场，他都几乎不能特技飞行。他是霸天虎的空中传奇，一起飞就会被全场的人关注，如果飞过高限，也会被铁堡的监控拍到。为了避免激活战斗协议、触发机体改造后遗症，他必须避免做出某些特技动作，熟练的飞行者能够观察出这一点，他的后遗症就有被发现的危险。一个战斗机军品，一下流水线就被撵上高空，受这种限制，就跟被铁链绑着差不多。军品无法掌控命运，飞行是他们最大的自由。

自己是运输机，没那么多特技动作可做，如果陪着他飞，为了配合自己，红蜘蛛不做某些动作，就可以被掩盖过去。但这就意味着自己……

红蜘蛛在餐桌下伸出手，搭在天火的手掌上，让他翻过手把自己的握住。倔强的小飞机难得示弱地发出了请求。

……得假公济私。虽然不是什么大事。

“好，我们去训练场。”

两人飞到铁堡的空军基地，凭借天火的身份进入，找了一块空闲的训练场。进场后，红蜘蛛却突然回头望着天火，同时天火收到了他的内线消息：

:: 你确定，基地有完好的空间跳跃屏蔽和反监听设施。::

天火心里一动，红蜘蛛来基地不是为了飞行，而是为了对他说一些在总部里都不能讲的话。他应该是想借助基地的空间跳跃屏蔽，这个设施是用来防敌袭的，有了它，任何人都不能通过太空桥或类似手段进入基地。总部的反监听做得也不错，但没有空间跳跃屏蔽，否则总部里的太空桥会失灵，也无法与殖民行星间进行通讯同步。

“我确定。”他回答道。

红蜘蛛点了点头。“我怀疑，奇点探测器的位置，是在你和我一起分析数据的时候泄露的，那时屏幕上显示了探测器的分布图。除了电磁监控和窃听，还有一种做法能监控实验室，那就是通过另一个口袋空间进行意识映射。还记得吗，我曾经用这种方法，通过火维度和搜索我的汽车人队伍说话。”

“这种做法太罕见了，你说过，得能控制那个口袋空间的人才行。如果对方确实是经由火维度看到了我们……”天火的心越来越沉，他没法再说下去。

红蜘蛛扯出一个有点扭曲的笑。

“除了我，只有威震天能做到。任何反监听设备都无法阻挡这种监视，所以你知道刚才我为什么对红色警报那么不友好了吧？我得装作光顾着因为被怀疑而恼火，没想到我们可能是被通过意识映射监视的。还有，意识映射需要一个意识体在空间入口作为锚点，只能监视到锚点周围的情况。当时汽车人搜索队找到了火维度的入口，我和他们说话，是以他们为锚点的。而这次威震天——假如真的是他——他的锚点是我。”

他看着天火面罩都挡不住的、难以置信的神情。

“威震天在创造火维度的时候，把这个空间设定为只有他和我能随意开启。为了实现这一点，他将火维度匹配了我的生物波。我自己就是火维度的一个入口，永远无法关闭，永远是一个锚点，除非我的火种熄灭。”


	8. Chapter 8

“所幸托你们的福，卡隆有人烟的地方基本都被安装了空间跳跃屏蔽。否则，恐怕我时刻都有可能处于威震天的监控之中。”红蜘蛛说着发出一声毫无愉悦可言的轻笑。

天火紧蹙着额头。塞星政府在卡隆安装的空间跳跃屏蔽设施，本来是为了限制霸天虎的军事行动，没想到同时也阻止了威震天——假如真的是他——通过火维度进行意识映射，让他没法监视到红蜘蛛，倒也是因祸得福。不然……想象着红蜘蛛的一举一动都在前首领的光镜之下，被威震天充满恨意的眼神盯着，塞星领袖不禁头壳一阵发麻。

“……他能不能监听到你的内线？”他问。

“不能。意识映射只能监控到普通视觉、听觉能感知到的内容。”红蜘蛛回答。他停顿了一下，声音压得更低：“红色警报怪到我头上不是没道理。我竟然直到探测器被击落，损失已然发生，才想到意识映射监控这回事！看来在潜意识里，我还是在逃避思考威震天卷土重来的可能性，不去想如果敌人真的是他，我们要防范些什么......”

他攥紧了拳，光镜瞟向地面，薄唇紧紧地抿着。天火心里一阵紧缩，以红蜘蛛的高傲刚强，要何等懊悔，才会说出自责的话？他逃避着不去想威震天，当然不是因为怕被报复，他不是不能正视危险的人。他大概是因为和威震天纠葛太深，太多事想到就难过，才不愿去想。毕竟他们之间的过往，比自己和红蜘蛛相处的经历，不知长了多少倍。威震天才是红蜘蛛几乎一出世就追随的人……

天火用力推开了这些想法。红蜘蛛现在想和自己在一起，这就够了，自己不该有私心狭隘的念头。

“亡羊补牢犹未为晚，现在想到了就很好了，真的。”他回答道。等红蜘蛛将目光转向他，他又接着说：“等你离开铁堡，我会找红色警报他们说明情况，然后在塞星总部也开启空间跳跃屏蔽，找个其他的理由，尽量不让监视者察觉我们发现被监控了。”

红蜘蛛点了点头：“即使我再也不去总部，也要设法开启空间跳跃屏蔽。这不只是为了防范意识映射监控。”

“我明白。能透过火维度监视我们的人，同样可以直接在总部大楼上方开启火维度，让他的军队从里面跳出来攻击我们。”天火吁了口气：“现在干点什么？如果真有人监视，那他也知道我们来空军基地是要上天兜风，现在这么快就出去，可能会让对方起疑。”

“就算我们在地上待一塞时再出去，对方看不到我们在基地里做什么，还是不会放心。给你订飞行场地的士兵也会怀疑的。”红蜘蛛说，“基地能屏蔽多少高度以内的空间跳跃？”

“两万五千塞码左右。”

“那我们飞到三万塞码高去。”红蜘蛛勾了勾嘴唇，折叠翼轻轻一抖，舒展开来。

天火明白，红蜘蛛是想飞到电磁屏蔽的保护范围以外，让可能的监视者再次通过意识映射监控到他们，看到他们真的在兜风，从而打消怀疑。虽然隐隐觉得有点不妥，但看着那双三色机翼扬起跃跃欲试的角度，他知道红蜘蛛的那句“想飞”，不仅是作为来空军基地借口，更是真心话。

“好。”他终于回答道。

然后他们变形起飞。天火有点局促，红蜘蛛这种高机动性战机可以垂直爬升，但自己别说以现在的地球载具，即使以原来的航天飞机形态，没有垂直发射架，也没法机头垂直地面地往上飞，他会拖慢红蜘蛛。但红蜘蛛似乎并不介意，他和天火并肩飞行，到一千塞码高的时候，他开始绕着运输机上下转圈，飞出一条仍然和对方同步盘旋上升的螺旋线。

运输机的座舱闪了几下，做出一个载具状态下的笑脸，也开始绕着三色战机画圈，和对方形成了双螺旋。红蜘蛛飞得更快，绕圈的半径也大些，这样两人都能保持一个自己觉得舒服的速度。

两架飞机仿佛一对双星，一边绕着质心旋转，一边盘旋向上。飞过一万塞码以后，红蜘蛛离开旋转轨道，开始练习特技，从横滚、急转这些民事飞行中偶尔也会用到的基本动作开始，到垂直转圈、各种姿势的爬升和俯冲。等他尝试过一系列动作，确认自己还没有生疏之后，忽然一个急转到了天火背后，做出了攻击的姿态。

天火立刻反应过来这是对抗训练，但等他转过机头摆出防御姿势，早就进入了对方的射程。他压低机头转向，避开从侧面冲来的Seeker，两架飞机错身而过，同时天火的内线收到了红蜘蛛传来的视像，是他刚才在天火转身时用机枪瞄准他的画面，上面的数据清楚地显示，如果是在战场上，天火已经中了弹了。

“先得一分。”红蜘蛛说。

“你没说开始不算啊！”天火大笑着回答。

两人一路追击、一路打空炮、一路继续向上攀升，不断向对方发送瞄准画面，以证明自己得分。因为顾虑红蜘蛛的机体改造后遗症，担心迫得他激活战斗协议，天火没法做出太紧逼的动作，红蜘蛛也没有趁机占他的便宜，因此这番对抗说不上激烈，倒有几分玩闹的感觉。

两万九千塞码。

红蜘蛛停了下来，重新和天火并肩而飞。两个人都笑了起来，天火靠近了红蜘蛛，用自己的机翼去蹭他的。红蜘蛛没闪躲，让他蹭了一下，接着忽然翻滚到他下方，用机身一侧轻轻顶了一下运输机的肚皮，然后迅速和他分开，避免两人真的撞上。

换成人形，就是天火追着摸红蜘蛛的机翼，红蜘蛛则用肩膀撞他的腹甲。天火不知道在人形的时候，他们两个能不能做出这么幼稚的动作。但他知道红蜘蛛很过瘾、很开心。他也一样。

高空中天色愈发蔚蓝，两双机翼交映着，在主恒星下闪动着浅白色的反光。这真是再幸福也没有了，天火心想。

然而他这个想法只持续了几秒。因为红蜘蛛突然在内线中喊道：

:: 有敌袭！火维度要在我们附近开启了！ ::

:: 什—— ::

:: 七点钟方向！:: 红蜘蛛说着飞快地调转机头，等天火转过弯，幽绿色的空间入口已经在比他们位置稍低的前方洞开，战机从里面蜂拥而出，向着两架飞机枪炮齐发。

令他们震惊的是战机的形制。

“怎么这么多双面人？！”天火叫道。这些战机显然是量产，竟然全都和行星锁之战中，来自X行星的双面人样子差不多。

天火躲开一发袭来的炮弹，直冲到Seeker身前，对着来袭者开炮。他的第一反应就是保护红蜘蛛，不但要保护他不被击中，因为机体改造后遗症，自己甚至不能让他战斗。如果红蜘蛛强行激活战斗协议，使得后遗症大发作，其后果是什么，只有当初负责改造红蜘蛛机体的总医师、擎天柱、惊天雷、红蜘蛛本人和天火自己知道。

起飞之前他觉得有点不妥，正是顾虑监控者会趁他们飞出空间跳跃屏蔽，从火维度攻击他们。不过监控者对此肯定没有预先计划，而且他们要击落奇点探测器，说明还没完全准备好，还需要保持隐蔽，应该也不会贸然进击暴露自身，所以他本以为遇袭的可能性微乎其微，没想到……

:: 不，他们全是冲着你来的！ :: 

听红蜘蛛在内线里叫出这句，天火才发觉，敌机对他身后红蜘蛛的攻击并不十分猛烈，但是角度刁钻，他不得不来回转弯阻挡，近处位置危险的战机瞄准的，全是他的左侧翼。他的机型机动性一般，这些战机迫使他反复转弯，是为了进一步拖慢他的速度，同时令他的重炮偏离敌机，使近处的机子能够集中攻击他的一侧。

他咬牙挡下几波攻击，左翼已经被击中了两次。这时他听到身后一阵震动，一架敌机冒着烟向下斜飞而去。

红蜘蛛在他背后开火了。

:: Star别开火—— :: 天火担心他引动后遗症，心里一急，冷不防有一架较大的领队战机发出一束宽阔的超能激光，打中了他右翼下悬挂的发动机。

剧痛令天火几乎当即失去平衡，好容易才稳住了。他继续向敌机开炮，但心知自己几乎已经丧失了机动性。实时自检显示，他的右发动机还能勉强运转，但再被击中一次就要熄火，而负伤令他更加不灵活，他迟早会再中炮。在一侧发动机失灵的情形下，他可以靠着方向舵巡航起降，但是高速战斗？不知道红蜘蛛行不行，反正他是不行，而且Seeker的发动机是内置的，两个发动机在尾部的出气口挨得很近，没那么容易被击中，一侧失灵的影响比也自己这种翼挂式的小得多。

来袭者似乎一开始就清楚他的弱点，甚至预见到他会护着红蜘蛛，这才假装攻击后者，用声东击西之计击中了自己。这让天火心中浮起一阵恐怖的预感。

他无暇抱怨自己如果还是航天飞机就好了。他得赶紧决定是否要启动反重力浮空装置，如果启动，他即使再被击中，也不会从高空栽下去，但他就无法同时快速飞行了。那样的话，变成人形机动性还高一点，但变形时他无法防御炮火，得有人掩护……

:: 变形，抓住我！ ::

红蜘蛛用内线说着，从上方越到他身前，对着前方的敌机一阵扫射。有了掩护，天火迅速开启浮空装置，在空中变形，操纵装置移到Seeker下方，翻身抓住战机的底部，然后关闭了浮空装置，以免干扰对方的飞行。战机上立刻伸出了束缚扣和挂钩，将他像负载一样紧紧扣住，身体前侧贴着战机的底板，只有前臂能够移动。

:: 开火。 ::

红蜘蛛在内线里话音刚落，运输机肩头的重炮就轰然开了火。其实从红蜘蛛要自己抓紧他，天火就不太明白他的打算，但他依旧照做了，他选择相信红蜘蛛。

他仰躺在Seeker的底板下，从上下颠倒的视野中，看到自己的炮射中了一架敌机。

红蜘蛛从内线里向他发了一个脉冲。

:: 我再发这个信号，你就开火。我会为你瞄准。 ::

现在天火明白红蜘蛛的打算了。红蜘蛛抓着自己，补救了自己的机动性，他也相当于挂了一个重炮台，火力倍增，又不用自己开火，降低了战斗协议的激活程度，从而可以拖延后遗症的发作。

红蜘蛛猛地拉起机头，避过下方攻来的敌机，然后连续滚转咬住了另一台的机尾。天火的机型哪有这么多特技动作，更别提是以人形状态体验，他觉得自己的脑模块都要被甩飞了，但也顾不上，只顾一收到红蜘蛛的脉冲就开火，大多数时候都能打中目标。他的肩炮比红蜘蛛的枪管低得多，红蜘蛛没法直接替他瞄准，只能通过瞄准镜里的影像，估测天火的炮离敌机还偏离多少，然后调整飞行角度，让肩炮对准敌机。

他能估测得这么准，天火心想，靠的恐怕不是繁复的计算，而是由丰富战斗经验支撑的直觉。

两架飞机配合无间，竟然暂时扭转了部分劣势，不再是一味挨打。但从火维度飞出的敌机已经有百多架，将他们重重包围，想要冲出生天难上加难。这么多敌军，空军基地肯定已经接到了警报，但两人未必能撑到空军飞上三万塞码支援他们的时候。

天火感到身体和红蜘蛛相贴的地方渐渐变得灼热。高速飞行中，机体表面当然会变热，他们的装甲也能承受相应的温度，但以同样的速度摩擦空气，红蜘蛛却比自己热了很多。

他的火种却骤然冷了下去。红蜘蛛的机体改造后遗症已经发作了，这异常的温度就是症状。他即使不开火，持续做出高难度的机动动作——可比他们刚才训练时迅猛多了——还带着体重至少两倍于他的自己，也非得激活战斗协议不可。

:: Star，你不能一直这么撑着，我们赶紧找个突破点！ ::他在内线里急切地说。

红蜘蛛没有答话，又在敌机群中连续翻滚急转了好几次，终于一个俯冲，冲进了包围圈的最低层，才说：

:: 扫射。 ::

内线里他的模拟语音像是从牙缝里挤出来的。天火不奇怪，紧贴着他的Seeker烫得他几乎想瑟缩，他知道他的Star正在受着焚身般的痛苦。

他切换成扫射模式，弹药和怒火同时狂泻而出，竟将底层包围圈撕开了一个豁口。

:: 可以了。 :: 红蜘蛛又叫道，:: 现在，抱紧我，相信我。 ::

天火本来已经用双臂抱住了三色战机，遇袭中他也充分表现了对红蜘蛛的信任，红蜘蛛却仍然要这么说，这让他又产生了另一种预感。

接着红蜘蛛像是忽然失了速，将机头转为垂直向下，冲出包围圈的豁口，在袭击者紧追不舍的炮火中，如铅锤一般直向地面射落。

天火听说过这个动作。不同于一般垂直俯冲需要在飞行中转向，而是直接原地转向极速俯冲，这个极其困难和危险的动作是红蜘蛛的绝技，用于奇袭威力骇人，当然也可以像现在这样，用于冲出包围和逃离追击。

以这种速度接近地面，没人能追得上他，危险来自于他自己，如果因为种种干扰无法及时转向，坠落地面，不啻于自杀。以往的红蜘蛛当然不会，可现在他的机体改造后遗症发作了，又带着沉重的运输机，是否还能安全完成动作？

天火明白红蜘蛛为什么要叮嘱自己了。这个时候，如果自己没能抓紧他，甚至心存疑虑，试图脱离战机自行逃生，所带来的扰动对两人都将是致命的。

红蜘蛛仍然在加速。冲破音障的一瞬间，天火被轰鸣和剧震包围了，高速气流切断了他的视线。他的双臂死死地嵌在三色战机身上，除非把他的手臂扯断，否则没人能把他和红蜘蛛分开。

二十多年前的一幕电光火石般闪过他的脑海：在迷你金刚之战中，红蜘蛛投靠汽车人的那段日子里，有一次自己问他，他为什么叫Starscream。红蜘蛛本来不想回答，被他缠了一阵才说，他的名字就来自于这个绝技。

而现在天火亲身感受到了。

坠落之时，身边如有群星呼啸。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含少量拆卸、严重伤痕、战争创伤和幼生体私设。

到离地面还有三千多塞码的时候，红蜘蛛就开始急剧减速。他这次死亡俯冲并非为了攻击地面目标，而且是从三万塞码高处几乎垂直飞冲而下，靠近地面再改既没必要，也是拿生命开玩笑。

天火感到拽着他的小飞机开始拉升机头，并转向一边，试图以较柔和的动作结束俯冲。然而红蜘蛛的机身震动愈发剧烈，同时明显地向偏转方向打滑：不知是因为机体改造后遗症发作，还是因为带着两倍于自重的运输机，更可能是两者兼而有之，他竟然没能成功。一晃他们又下落了两百塞码，红蜘蛛突然狠命向上一拉机头，带起一阵更大波幅的抖动。

天火高高悬起的心被这一拉拉得更高了。柔和的动作都失败，反而更猛拉机头，红蜘蛛这是在冒大险，这阵抖动就是失控的先兆——

他没法想了，激烈的减速转向带给他们超高倍的重力加速度，有一瞬间，他们都被压得无法思考，即使红蜘蛛也只能凭本能完成动作。

然后天火感到自己在急转、翻身。不过十几塞秒功夫，旋转停止，他们已经改为了平飞。天火这才明白过来，红蜘蛛起先尝试平稳转向失败，所以刚刚索性超常规地快速滚转，以保持平衡，就像走在一窄条钢梁上，快走反而比慢走更不容易摔下来。而且他意识到，刚才转到最低点的时候，红蜘蛛是底朝天的，把自己托在了上面。一般飞行者做这种动作，都会事先算好，确保自己在低点时保持正立，以降低风险。而刚才红蜘蛛是故意的，是为防万一他在最危险的低点失控坠毁，着地时还能垫在自己下面，做自己的缓冲。

天火觉得火种里涩涩的。Star，你用不着做到这个地步，他心想。

:: 天火…… :: 红蜘蛛突然发来了内线语音，听起来滋啦滋啦的，:: 收到空军的信号了……吗？ ::

天火飞快地检查了一下空军基地来的呼叫。“空军已经出发去截击敌机了，现在到了七八千塞码高，还发了私信问我是否安全，看来还不知道遇袭的是我们。”飞行者从基地起飞以后，会四散到基地周围几十塞里远进行训练，这个范围内都有空间跳跃屏蔽，所以基地一时不知道是谁遇袭很正常。

红蜘蛛听了，却一个急转弯，向基地相反方向的金属山脉飞去。Seeker身上传来的热度已经足以将人灼伤，天火知道他不回基地，是不想被别人发现机体改造后遗症，想躲起来先自行解决，反正空军已经上去截击了，暂时不用担心敌人会杀下来。

“Star，我还能飞，放我下来。”

:: 好……留心了。 :: 红蜘蛛说完，撤除了扣住天火的束缚扣，天火僵硬地松开几乎已经失去知觉的手臂，翻身变形，跟着他飞向山脉。

他们在进山后第一个平缓的谷底降落。三色战机艰难地变成人形，还没变好就双膝着地，紧接着整个人都扑倒在地上。天火奔过去一把捞起他滚烫的机体，隐蔽到一个转弯背后，搂着他坐在自己膝上。

红蜘蛛全身都在颤抖，光镜昏暗而闪烁，翕动着嘴唇，声音轻得几乎听不见：“我的子空间……”

他后面的话成了近乎无意识的呢喃。天火的心难过得紧缩，刚刚他们已经脱离了空战，距离又近，红蜘蛛还用内线，是因为他被后遗症折磨得话都说不出了。这种状态下，他是凭着怎样的意志，才完成高难度的机动，安全地从俯冲改成平飞的？他应该是说子空间里有冷却剂，但他现在哪里打得开子空间？

还好自己有备无患。运输机立刻从自己的子空间里取出两支针剂，他扳过Seeker的头，轻抚着对方后颈根部的医疗端口。端口防御性地紧闭着。

他弯下腰附到红蜘蛛的接收器附近：“Star，是我。打开医疗端口好吗。”

幸好红蜘蛛还没有完全失去神志，他后颈上的端口慢慢滑开了。天火将一支针剂从端口注入，感受着怀中机体的温度，隔了一会咬咬牙，又将第二支打了下去。

这就是机体改造后遗症最要命的部分。大量截短管线扰乱了红蜘蛛的神经电路和循环管道，使得他一激活战斗协议，散热系统就无法工作，战斗中的产热又是平时的很多倍，这些热能会全部积在他体内，灼伤他的内部原件，而脑模块更比他的体表还要热，甚至可能被烧毁。

对骄傲的Seeker而言，比起被烧成白痴，他绝对宁愿粉身碎骨。

天火给红蜘蛛打的是神经系统专用的冷却剂，要急救他的高热症状，只能靠这个。神经药物总有副作用，所以天火开始只打了一支，见他还是高热不退，才只好又用了一支。

又过了几塞分，红蜘蛛机体的温度终于慢慢退了下来，虽然还是热，但不那么吓人了。他微微动了两下，睁开了光镜，然后转过头，看到了地上的冷却剂针管。

“……你也带了？”他问道，声音终于清晰了。他子空间预备了几支这种药，但刚才他昏着，自然不能从子空间里拿出药来，冷却剂就只能是天火拿出来的。

天火这才松了口气。“嗯。感觉还好吗？”

红蜘蛛敛下光镜，快速运行了一遍关键项目自检，又抬起光镜看着天火。“主要原件没有问题。”顿了一下，他又轻声笑了笑：“你真周到。”

天火随身携带这种不常见的冷却剂，只能是为了他。事实上，从红蜘蛛机体被确诊了这种后遗症，天火就在子空间里放了冷却剂，为的就是万一红蜘蛛需要却拿不出来，万一当时自己在他身边，还能帮得上忙。

两人平时并不在一起，这种情况发生的机会微乎其微，但天火还是做了准备。哪怕可能为红蜘蛛减少一丝的闪失。而今这万一中的万一真的发生了。

天火难得地没有回以轻笑，或者带着笑意的答复，而是抱紧了红蜘蛛，仿佛一松手就会失去他一样。

“红蜘蛛，即使你在袭击中救了我们的指挥官——呃，政府领袖。”红色警报板着脸说，见天火微扬起脸似乎想说话，马上改了口：即使成了政府领导人，天火依然不以汽车人指挥官自居。“但正是因为你提议去飞行，你们才遇袭，天火又比你受的伤重，看来他才是袭击的目标，而且敌机是从火维度飞出来的，而火维度曾经是霸天虎的基地。恕我直言，你得证明袭击与你无关。”

红蜘蛛轻哼了一声没回答。红色警报的怀疑不无根据，天火伤得也确实不轻，他的机翼、手臂和腰甲都破损了，刚刚才焊好，补漆和坏掉的发动机要等明天再说。而他只有些划痕和轻微破裂，因为不能让别人知道他的后遗症，刚才的高热有没有灼伤他的内部管线，只能等回卡隆再检查。至于捱着后遗症的焚身之苦和烧成白痴的危险坚持战斗，这当然更不能说，那也就没什么可解释的了。

“红色警报，少安毋躁。”天火却没有替红蜘蛛辩解，只是从手腕抽出数据线，插进面前的便携式记忆解码器，“刚才袭击者见到大批空军去支援，就从火维度撤走了，只有我们两个和他们交了手。所以为了分析袭击者，我得把战斗中的视听存档给你，不是吗？你可以先看看，自己判断。”

解码器打出了光屏投影，从敌机飞出火维度开始放映天火的视听记忆。红色警报渐渐蹙起了额：敌人确实是冲着天火来的，但天火先受伤，也有他一心护着红蜘蛛的原因。等画面来到两人即将冲破包围时，天火关闭了解码器的记录功能：红蜘蛛肯定不愿自己的俯冲绝招被近距离录下来，这个俯冲与分析敌情也没有关系。画面继续播放：红蜘蛛带着天火突然失速，掉头直冲地面，在巨响、高速气流和模糊的画面中一路向下……

红色警报将额头蹙得更紧了，俯冲的时长显然超出了他的预料。直到红蜘蛛两次强拉机头改出俯冲，他才吁了口气。他也看到了他们那时离地面已经有多近。

天火关上了解码器。“就算飞行技术再高超，从三万塞码一口气冲到地面，还带着两倍于自身的载重，也是要冒生命风险的。如果红蜘蛛真是敌人的内应，再想骗取我们的信任，也犯不着搭上自己的命吧。”

红色警报看着红蜘蛛，他神情中的敌意消失了。天火说的没错，而且如果红蜘蛛只为自己逃生，根本用不着死亡俯冲，他是为了受伤的天火才冒这个险。

他忽地站起身，向霸天虎代理指挥官敬了一个军礼：“红蜘蛛，我为自己错误的猜疑向你道歉。”

红蜘蛛微微勾了勾嘴唇，也起身回以军礼。“感谢你的信任。”

再一次地，到了后半夜，天火才陪着红蜘蛛回到总部的客房。现在不必担心有人从火维度窥视他们了，在他们回总部之前，红色警报收到天火的信息，就调来一批空间跳跃屏蔽装置，在总部全楼开启了屏蔽，这样也就阻断了来自火维度对面的监视，又安排连夜装配更多的屏蔽装置，把整个市中心保护起来。有了今天的袭击，要防止敌人再通过火维度来袭，这理由已经足够他们开启空间跳跃屏蔽，无须再想借口去迷惑监控者了。

身心俱疲的两人并排躺在充电床上，沉默了一会，红蜘蛛说：“其实以威震天肯定知道，我看得出袭击者跳出来的那个异空间是火维度，也就能推断出袭击是他指使的，还有他曾经通过火维度监视我们。”

“……Star，你真的能肯定是威震天吗？”天火闷声问道。

“用你们科学家的严谨措辞，有99%的把握？”红蜘蛛轻声笑了笑，“除了能操纵火维度，对方还十分了解你的弱点，一开始就攻击你的机翼。而且他们的目标是你，如果说是因为你是政府领袖，似乎也说得通。但同时他们从不瞄准我的机头。”

机头的后半部分，是火种舱和人形头部的位置。

天火一阵悚然，袭击者就算只想杀他，也没必要对红蜘蛛留手，在战场上留手就是给自己增加危险，除非……“他们得到的命令是……对你，要抓活的。”

“我不知道自己有什么特殊价值让对方这么做，但如果是威震天，就不难理解了。他觉得死是便宜了我。”红蜘蛛说，“还有，对方本来千方百计隐藏自己，为此还费劲同时击落多个地点的奇点探测器，现在却突然袭击你，又没成功，白白暴露了自己，给了我们很多线索。同样，如果是威震天，这种冲动行事就容易解释了。他嫉妒。”说完他嘲讽地轻笑了一声。

运输机抓住恋人的手，深深叹了口气：以威震天那在自己看来丧心病狂的占有欲，对背叛了他的副官兼情人，肯定要用最残虐的方式亲手报复。但同时，谁抢走红蜘蛛，都是罪该万死，见自己和红蜘蛛在天上追逐嬉游，他气得当即派人来杀自己，也确实有可能。

他没接红蜘蛛的话，却说：“机关炮已经证实，宇宙大帝的信号与过往观测不同的部分，确实与声波、双面人这两名X行星居民的生物波匹配。看来，宇宙大帝信号的来源，真的混杂了X行星原来所在宇宙的能量。”

“来自平行宇宙的势力伙同威震天，入侵塞伯坦？那可得小心点了。”红蜘蛛哼了一声，似乎在笑自己异想天开，但两人都清楚，以目前线索的指向，这可能就是事实。

然后他扭过头望着天火：“威震天通常不会让他的冲动坏了大事。既然他不惮暴露自己，恐怕他和他的同伙也快准备好了，暴露了也没多大损失。”

天火把三色战机的手紧紧攥在掌心里，点了点头。新的入侵或许已经迫在眉睫。

“还好我们也准备好了。”他轻声答道。在几个月前的军事会议之后，塞星政府和战略上重要的部分城邦一起，秘密进行了大量防空部署，进入了紧急备战，虽然民众还不知情。各殖民星球都进行了类似的部署，宇宙大帝信号的事也早已报告给了擎天柱，他会负责进行太空桥工程的四艘巨型飞船的安全。

红蜘蛛有一阵子没答话，然后忽地拉着天火坐了起来。

“要不是恒星能电站的骚乱，我们上次就一起充电了。现在把上次没办的事办了。”

“Star我……没误会吧？”天火吃了一惊，字面上的一起充电，他们已经在做了，红蜘蛛指的不是这个，就只能是……

“没有。”红蜘蛛翻身跨到他腿上，用自己的胸甲抵着他的，眯起了光镜：“你不想？”

想得要命，天火在心里哀鸣道。偏偏对方修长的十指还在他的肩背上游移，那张精致得过分的面甲上，紫晶光镜还如丝如雾地勾着他。当三色战机微微张开嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔过唇瓣的时候，塞星领袖的理智终于嘣地断了线，散热扇轰响了起来。

“等等，”他挣扎着扶住红蜘蛛的肩甲，“我们刚从医疗室出来。”这种事绝不利于养伤，甚至可能让较深的伤口重新开裂，照理说今晚是不合适的。更别提他们才接吻过几次，红蜘蛛突然的提议，比起惊喜，更让他隐隐感到不安。

红蜘蛛收起了诱惑的表情。“等下次？谁知道下次是什么时候。”

天火的心猛地一揪，他明白红蜘蛛没说尽的意思。等到战火重燃，他们不仅不知道什么时候再有机会，甚至不一定还能再有机会。

红蜘蛛咬了咬嘴唇，直直地看进恋人红色的目镜里：

“天火，拆我。”

天火的面罩喀拉一声打开了，他按着红蜘蛛的头雕，咬住了他的嘴唇，然后翻身把他压在床上。

天火没法不小心翼翼。红蜘蛛改小了机体，内部组件也会随之调整尺寸，接口也不例外，变得和他差了两个型号不止，而且想来在改造机体后也从没用过，紧得他每动一下，都怕把小飞机弄伤。

红蜘蛛却似乎不满于他的温吞，他用双腿紧扣着运输机的腰甲，扭着细瘦的腰肢迎向他，试图让对方在自己体内的律动更猛烈些。“别这么温柔。”他喘息着说，“威震天从没对我温柔过。”

“别拿我和他比。”天火的嗓音粗重，冷凝液不断滴落在小飞机身上，比起要容纳他的红蜘蛛，他忍耐的辛苦并不更少。从不温柔——威震天的体型一直都超过现在的自己，他想，红蜘蛛在迷你金刚之战时机体和现在差不多大，能量晶体之战时更小，他是怎么熬过来的……没人愿意在对接中时听对方提起“前任”，红蜘蛛故意提起来，就是想激得自己对他粗暴一点儿。可自己不能。

“别这么温柔。”红蜘蛛紧抓着他粗壮的手臂，又重复了一遍，声音更低更哑，“让我感受你，让我只能想着你。求你了。”

天火感到自己的火种都绞紧了。他懂得红蜘蛛的意思，小飞机忘不掉和他纠缠半生的前首领，尤其是在威震天的存在突然变得如此真实的今天，即使威震天或许只想要他生不如死。但红蜘蛛不愿意这样，他只想想着眼前的自己。这已经足够。

他架起红蜘蛛的腿，忽然欺近他，随着位置变换侵入到他体内更深的地方，在小飞机的惊喘中低声说：

“Star，别多想，我只会对你好，我会一直对你好。”

红蜘蛛对于内勤一向亲力亲为，今天难得愿意接受全盘服务，由着天火为他清理，甚至把他抱进盥洗间再抱出来。

两个人依偎在床头的软垫上。红蜘蛛偏过头看着天火：

“你曾经问我，是什么使我转变了，从试图轰掉塞星的野心家，又回归来参与维护和平。现在是时候说了。我无意为自己开脱，但在行星锁之战中，我变成那个样子，部分的原因在于，能量晶体之战前，我失去了记忆，并被威震天施行了精神控制。后来我在Q行星群的太阳中重生，记忆也恢复了，才意识到这些。我的火种因为这种被利用欺骗至死的痛苦而扭曲了，我不再相信任何人任何事，除了力量。于是我不择手段地去获取力量。”

天火被他平淡的语气触痛了，紧了紧搂着他的臂弯。红蜘蛛曾付出生命去挽救两个星球，可这品格不但没得到威震天的珍惜，反而被剥夺自主意志的洗脑彻底地践踏了。最终红蜘蛛跟着威震天投进了太阳，为给他洗了脑的主子殉了身。当他恢复记忆，明白自己的品格和忠贞都成了笑话，在这么大的痛苦之下性情扭曲，想要报复世界的不公，变得不择手段，这不难理解。当然红蜘蛛已经做下了错事，这些遭遇并不能令他免责，但红蜘蛛也并未说出这些来为当年开脱。

“如果我当时再坚持一点……”他喃喃地说。

“你说的是能量晶体之战中我们第一次单独交手。”红蜘蛛说，“当时你把我引到主战场外没人的地方，一边招架一边问我还记不记得你，为什么又成了威震天的帮凶。”

“……你记得真清楚。”

“可是我六亲不认拔剑就砍，差点把你打下线，好在有援兵赶过来。”红蜘蛛轻声笑了笑，“你想再坚持一点把我抓回基地去？就算你不手下留情，我当时还能隐身和瞬移，别说你，就算擎天柱也未必能把我抓回去。别怪自己，你尽力了。”

天火叹了口气。“那之后，我在战场上再遇到你，也不再问，也不再留手了。”

“你怕自己如果不这么做，就会做下对不起汽车人的事，对吗。”

天火心里一阵触动，他还没有解释，红蜘蛛已经理解了。“谢谢你相信我不是放弃了你。”

“如果你那时放弃了，就不会在我刚回归就满怀希望地来找我了。”红蜘蛛安抚似地拍了拍他的手臂。“我想说的是，因为受刺激而扭曲的人格，其实并不稳定，对不对？所以等我被威震天打进另一个维度，和声波、双面人在宇宙中游荡了一段时间，我也渐渐冷静下来，明白自己已经走偏了多远。”

他又接着说：“这时我们找到了X行星在那个维度的同位体，并没有被破坏，资源丰富，足够我们安顿。可最初的雀跃过后，声波和双面人却陷入了焦虑。在我的追问下，他们才承认，他们确实不是X行星仅剩的幸存者。X行星上还有上万颗用来制造量产战士的冷冻火种，在和巨神星冲突到最后，即将启动自毁式攻击的时候，长官命令他们把冷冻火种装进飞船，逃离了行星。他们四处飘荡，一边搜索能源养活火种，一边寻机向巨神星报仇。但在几十年前的一场宇宙风暴中，部分火种的冷冻装置泄漏了，如果不马上孵化，很快就会死亡。他们的能源和材料远不够制造量产战士，只好做了一批塞星婴儿的机体，把这些火种塞了进去。”

量产战士本该下流水线就是成年机体，这样才能马上战斗，红蜘蛛自己也是这样，他并没经历过一般塞星人的幼生体阶段。

“那些幼生体已经能照顾自己了，可他们没有能力寻找能源，何况更多的火种还没孵化，如果声波和双面人不回去，他们终归凶多吉少。我问声波和双面人：‘如果你们为了向巨神星报仇而送命，幼生体肯定也活不下去。你们这么看重幼生体，为什么还要一意复仇？’他们无言以对，而我突然意识到，我也该扪心自问同样的问题。”

“为了复仇，不值得扭曲自己，制造毁灭。”天火轻声说，“现在明白也不晚。”

红蜘蛛又低低笑了一声。“我带着他们从火维度跳回了这个宇宙，回到他们藏匿幼生体的地方。一到那儿我就被几百个迷你双面人包围了，我一辈子也没见过那么多幼生体……你知道我第一次见到幼生体是什么情况吗？”他突然岔开了话题，“是在一个霸天虎刚攻下的城市里。我站在断墙旁边，一个幼生体从里头爬出来，抓住我的手指，突然笑了，口齿不清地说：‘红——红。’他大概是打生下来第一次见到全红涂装的人，如果他的监护人还活着，不会让这么小的小孩爬出屋的。我抽出手走开了，不知道那个幼生体最后去了哪。”

天火心里沉甸甸的，当年在地球上，红蜘蛛为什么那样珍视孩子们，他忽然又更明白了一点。

红蜘蛛低下了头。“扯远了。后来我把早先背着威震天私藏的能量拿出来，和他们一起造了几艘新飞船，带上幼生体和冷冻火种，又从火维度跳回了另一个宇宙新找到的X行星上。”

“你说过，威震天死后，火维度失去他的支撑，变得很不稳定，怎么经得住这么多飞船穿过去？”天火问道，“难道就是因为你让那些飞船借道，火维度才环境恶化，最终与那个宇宙脱离，逼得你不得不回到火维度？你还把能量都给了他们。”他着实有些惊讶，红蜘蛛当时被塞星全力追缉，失去了普神之力，也没有手下，他能借以东山再起的资本，也就是能够自由穿越的火维度和私藏的能量，而他把这些都给了X行星上素不相识的幼生体。

“声波和双面人是当时仅有的同伴，不帮他们，他们也不会帮我，那我还能做成什么？”红蜘蛛反问道，“但虽然帮他们是出于形势，他们还是感恩不已，那帮幼生体粘我粘得简直……哈。我和他们在X行星建起了新家，那段日子就仿佛当年在地球上一样……在火维度与那个宇宙脱离的时候，我选择了告别他们，回到我们的宇宙，因为我已经明白，自己还有机会把生命中的碎片——被打碎的，和我亲手打碎的——重新捡起来。”

红蜘蛛说完了，天火沉默了半晌，才推着红蜘蛛转过身，把他紧紧搂在怀里：

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

拿出全部家当给别人，还说帮他们是出于形势，红蜘蛛的嘴硬一如既往，看似冷面冷心，其实只是打生下来就处在冷酷的环境，为了避免善待他人变成对自己的伤害，才采取的自我保护措施罢了，这一点，早前自己已经和红蜘蛛说过，他也默认了。而这次，怀着纯真善意和希望的幼生体们，就像地球上的孩子们一样，再次点燃了他的火种。天火对远在异宇宙的幼生体们也暗自道了个谢。

然后他像是下了决心。“礼尚往来，Star，我也告诉你一件事。”

随着细小的咔哒一响，他解锁了自己的目镜，拉起红蜘蛛的手放在目镜上：

“拿走它。”

红蜘蛛目不转睛地看着他。天火的红色目镜有单面反射涂层，即使以他过人的视力，也几乎完全看不见里面，只有在距离很近时才注意到，那目镜后面似乎并不是正常光镜的形状。天火一定在掩盖什么，也就是他现在要告诉自己的。

他慢慢地取下了目镜，然后立刻意识到，天火再也不能弯起他的金色光镜对着自己笑了。

塞星领袖的下半边脸庞依然俊朗，上半边却变成了一张面板，中央是一个主镜头，直径比一般光镜的宽度小一点，两侧各有一个更小的副镜头。

这是一张探矿无人机的视觉面板。

“能量晶体之战结束后，我带队去太空勘探资源，却受电磁星云影响偏离了航向，迫降到有机行星Nebulon上。”天火用那张光镜面板专注地看着他，“Nebulon的议会残酷地压榨民众，靠机器军队维持统治。民众请求我们帮他们推翻暴政，我们本不该干涉他星事务，而且电磁星云一直笼罩着Nebulon所在的恒星系，使我们联系不上塞星，无法向擎天柱请示。但每天都有民众被议会屠杀，情形刻不容缓，我们决定帮忙。其后的几个月，我们帮助民众对抗议会的机器大军，由于以寡敌众，受伤惨重，我身上受了重伤，两只光镜也碎了。身体还好修补，但勘探队没有光镜配件，只能从无人机上拆了一幅镜头面板，接到我的视觉神经电路上，于是我就成了这个样子。然后我坚持指挥战斗，直到联系上了塞星，塞星派援军来解放了Nebulon。”说到最后，他微微一笑，骄傲地皱了皱鼻梁。

红蜘蛛却没有笑，只是抬起手轻抚着他的光镜面板：“是不是也是因为那次重伤，你的身体无法再支撑航天飞机的载具模式，才改装成了运输机？”

“是啊，所以那之后我的实力不如以前，再也打不过你了。”天火想讲句俏皮话，自己却先笑不出来了，有点失落地耷下了额头。“很吓人吧？我的视觉神经已经和面板融合了，想拆开换回光镜未必能成功，但我可以试试。”

红蜘蛛摇了摇头，凝视着天火那即使以塞星标准也有些怪异非人的光镜。“你以前的金色光镜很迷人，但现在的也并无不同。我在里面只看得见温柔。”

保护生命的温柔。他没说出来，但是天火明白。

他们又拥吻在一起，然后紧挨着躺下，数着彼此的风扇转动声，知道对方都没有陷入充电状态。夜已将尽，到了清晨，红蜘蛛必须回卡隆去准备战斗。

在那之前，他们不想错过一分钟感受对方的机会，于是他们就这么醒着，无望地等待着黎明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *官方资料中，天火在能量晶体之战后去往Nebulon星。Nebulon的战斗是取自g1动画中汽车人在Nebulon的情节。  
> *天火的光镜造型特异的原因是私设，但造型本身是官设，如下图，仔细看目镜后面。  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

第二天红蜘蛛回到了卡隆，能量塔的部件也从铁堡和卡隆运到了塞星各地。能量塔是圆柱形的高塔，顶端可以发射出超能光波，足够多的能量塔一起发出光线，就能在星球上空组成一张防护网，阻止宇宙中的入侵者到达地面。在十多年前的能量晶体之战中，塞星和地球都曾受过能量塔的保护，但在战役后期能量塔还是被毁了。这次面对宇宙大帝信号的威胁，塞星政府决定重建由二十四座能量塔构成的防护网，虽然未必能长时间抵御入侵，但一旦塞星遭到袭击，防护网至少能暂时阻挡敌人，让民众来得及安全撤进地下避难点，也能给军队更多的反应时间，使他们得以到防护网外的高空去迎击，避免战火再烧到刚刚重建的母星表面上。

造一座能量塔至少要一个月，由于塔身庞大，以往只能在露天建造，容易被敌人袭击。这次塞星的工程师们将造塔方案改进为组装式，集中在铁堡和卡隆秘密生产能量塔部件，然后通过太空桥送往塞星各地组装，最快一天一夜就能组装完成，这就安全了很多。之所以决定让卡隆负责一半的建塔任务，是为了利用霸天虎前军工厂的产能。霸天虎战败后，那些军工厂被迫关闭，两个月前红蜘蛛以生产恒星能电池板和为其他城邦代加工为由，报塞星政府批准重开了一些工厂，其实这些工厂一边制造名义上的产品，一边却在地下的厂房赶造能量塔，利用大兴生产掩人耳目，甚至造塔的绝大部分材料，也是用废弃的战斗工事和军工厂里积压的武器部件熔炼重铸的，大大节省了大敌当前分外宝贵的资源。这些是天火和红蜘蛛早设计好的，但能让塞星安全部门同意，还是多亏天火的争取，毕竟能造能量塔的工厂，也能造出致命的武器，绝大部分人对霸天虎当然没这么信任。

过去能量塔是由能量晶体驱动的，但这些塔本质上是光子武器，只要功率足够，几乎什么能源都可以用。由于可再生能源已经全面推广，这次工程师们将能量塔都设计在了大型恒星能、风能、地热能电站旁边，临时将电站对城市的供电切换至能量塔，基本就能满足需求，几乎无需动用已经低于安全储备的能量矿藏。

第三天，能量塔全部装配完毕。天火发表了全球讲话，解释了宇宙大帝的信号被再次发现，原因还在调查，为防万一，需要能量塔来保护塞星。当然威震天和平行宇宙就不说了，这些理论上也确实“还在调查”，算不上欺骗公众。民众的反应暂时倒还比较平静，毕竟他们也都久经战乱了。

接着是能量塔的试运行。卡隆总部里，惊天雷看着转播屏上的能量塔射出漫天红色光网，嘟囔道：

“这防护网能管用多久，上次不也被我们攻破了……老大？”

他一转头，刚才还在旁边的红蜘蛛已经没了影子。一条信息跳进了他的内线：  
:: 我去一趟火维度，两个钟头之内没有联系你，就通知天火。::

火维度里，三色战机飞越重重火山的上空，他身边流窜的狂风炽热，带着浓重的硫磺味。

火维度环境恶化以后，地形几经变动，他要从面目全非的层峦中找出自己和声波、双面人曾经埋下的装置，只能发出追踪信号，依靠装置返回的信号确定它的大致方向和距离。

“能通过火维度穿梭空间是你的优势。你真觉得未来可能需要毁掉这个优势吗？”早先安装这个装置的时候，声波问道。

“火维度是威震天造的，不是我，我并不了解、也不能运用它的全部。”他回答。“如果有朝一日火维度无法为我所用，反而对敌人有利，就不能再留着它。”

有朝一日就是今天。为了威震天不能再通过火维度监视或者袭击任何人，他必须毁掉火维度。从前他不动手，是怕打草惊蛇，使敌人提前进攻塞星，现在能量塔防护网已经完工，要做的只剩下严阵以待，就不用再有顾忌了。

他停在一片火山上空，信号表明装置就在这附近。他盘旋了几圈，逐渐缩小搜寻范围，终于飞进了一道山坳，同时发出了一条指令。只听前方巨响，地表乱石四溅，一艘球形小飞船破地而出。

在几乎同一瞬间，地面塌陷，地裂中的岩浆直喷到十几塞码高。红蜘蛛连续急转躲过岩浆，冲向飞船。在他离飞船只有几塞码远的时候，一阵超高速气流突然扑来，他立刻侧转闪到一边，装甲才没被削破。飞船却被气流打个正着，一阵巨震，竟重重地砸到了地上，不过在地上晃了两下，又慢慢升了起来。这是埋藏装置时设下的程序，飞船即使被攻击，也会试图重新升到方便他登船的高度。

一道道足以割断机甲的锐利气流似乎是凭空而出，接连不断地袭向他，换一个飞行单位，哪怕是精锐战士，此时恐怕都已经被气流逼得飞上了高空，甚至被击中要害坠落在地。但他是红蜘蛛。

他以惊人的速度升降滚转，一面逐一躲过来袭的气流，一面试图再次接近飞船。逼上极限的特技飞行中，他的战斗协议已然完全开启，但他也顾不得了。

飞船被又一道庞大的气柱打翻在地，就像被甩在地上的弹球一样。红蜘蛛在气流的夹缝间穿梭，他的引擎滚烫，火种却发冷。

这些气流和岩浆总是瞄准他和飞船，显然是人为的，为的就是把他逼离飞船。即使对方未必知道他来火维度找飞船究竟是为什么，但显然是对对方不利的事。

他知道“对方”是谁，能操控火维度的只有威震天。他要再进入甚至毁掉火维度，当然已经做好了直面威震天的准备，但两次把飞船打到地面的气柱，如果打中他，足够把他撕成两半，飞船的材质是特殊强化的，才没有破裂。而威震天并没有用同样的气柱攻击他。

真正令他心头发寒的，是到了这个地步，威震天仍然不想——或者不想直接——要他的命。

岩浆四处喷溅，几乎笼罩了地面上的飞船。飞船虽然又一次上升，但他毫不怀疑，在它升到熔岩柱上方之前，就会被空气柱第三次打到地面去。

凭这点熔岩就想让我放弃，威震天，你是第一天认识我吗。他暗自冷笑着猛然加速，旋转到机翼几乎垂直地面的角度，将自身宽度减到最小，从熔岩柱间一处较宽的空隙堪堪穿过，冲向飞船。

但喷到最高处又洒落的那些熔岩则避无可避，星星点点地舔在他身上。剧痛令他的机体反射性地震颤，他的飞行动作却分毫不乱，以极其刁钻的角度接连绕过几个熔岩柱，终于到了飞船跟前，直接以载具形态冲进了开启的舱门。这是因祸得福，要不是他改小了机体，还得冒险在舱外变形才进得去。

他变成人形，还没坐上驾驶位，就扳下了座位旁的装置控制杆。舱门闭锁，装置启动，飞船周围升起巨大的力场，地面从飞船脚下开始塌陷，接着竟然是天空——整个空间仿佛都被巨大的漩涡吸了进去，当漩涡停止时，空间已不复存在。

红蜘蛛恢复知觉时，发现自己正躺在荒野上。他爬起身检查内置定位和时钟：这里是卡隆城郊，坐标和他启动装置时设定的相差无几，从他给惊天雷发信算起，过了还不到两塞时。

球型飞船躺在几百塞码外的地上。刚才他在飞船上启动的，是来自X行星的超大规模空间跳跃装置。多年前，X行星的人曾经用这种装置，使整个行星从原来的宇宙跳跃到一个口袋空间，又从口袋空间跳到红蜘蛛所在的宇宙。但口袋空间太小太薄弱，无法承受跳跃带来的巨大扰动，在第二次跳跃的时候崩毁了。红蜘蛛想到火维度也是口袋空间，必要的时候，也可以通过跳跃带来的扰动来摧毁它，就请声波和双面人重做了一个跳跃装置，又用强化材质造了这艘飞船来装载装置，以保护自己启动装置时不会被空间扰动压碎。

他尝试连线火维度，不出所料地再也收不到回应。看来火维度即使没被空间扰动摧毁，至少也因为扰动而产生了多维坐标偏移，失落在多重宇宙之中，无法再为威震天所用了。但他无法解释自己为什么在飞船外面。或许在空间跳跃中，他意识空白，挣脱求生的本能会驱使他逃离任何密闭空间，包括飞船。可是飞船的舱门还关着。

他想了想，突然身形消失在荒野上，下一瞬便出现在船舱里，再一闪却又消失，回到了飞船外。

他微微翘起了唇角，给惊天雷又发了信息，叫他来处理飞船，然后拨通了另一条内线：

:: 天火，方便让我通过总部的太空桥到你那儿去吗？可以关上空间跳跃屏蔽装置，现在用不着它来保护总部了，详情见面说。 ::

天火隔了足有一塞分才回复。

:: 当然欢迎，Star. 我正在会议中，红色警报会从太空桥接你过来。 ::

在塞星总部的空间传送厅，红色警报看着三色战机走出太空桥，蹙起了额头。  
“这又是怎么搞的？”他盯着红蜘蛛身上的一道道烧蚀伤，个别深的地方连管线都烧穿了。三天前红蜘蛛和天火才刚遇到过袭击。

“熔岩。我刚刚去拆毁了火维度，现在不用再担心威震天通过火维度来袭，或者监视我们了。”

红色警报倒抽了口气。“难怪你说用不着空间跳跃屏蔽装置了。你怎么做到的——先不说这个，跟我去医疗室。”

红蜘蛛没有反对，只是跟着他往外走。“天火说他在开会，其实并没有。”他突然又说道，走在前面的红色警报停住了脚步。

“能量塔防护网刚测试完，如果是计划好的会议，一定是关于能量塔，或者至少是关于安防的，你这个安全主管不可能缺席。”红蜘蛛接着说，“现在公开了霸天虎建了部分能量塔的事，是不是有人在为这事难为他？”

红色警报扭过头，重重叹了口气。“没错，由利刃城带头，几个城邦首领找上门来质问他，说的什么你也该猜得到。”

红蜘蛛自然猜得到，无非是指责天火不该信任霸天虎，霸天虎可能会故意造出失灵的塔来报复塞星，而且让霸天虎建塔，就得批准他们重开军工，如果他们借机大造武器再次兴战怎么办？或许还有更难听的，说天火为了稳固权力，竟联合霸天虎来压制各城邦……当初商议造能量塔的时候，他就表达过这方面的顾虑，可天火毫不犹豫地说：

“不用考虑这些，出了问题我来处理。让你们承建能量塔是出于战略，信任你们是经过反复思考的，我问心无愧。”

天火踏进医疗室的时候，红色警报正在给三色战机最深的伤口上绷带，其他装甲表面的烧蚀伤已经都焊好了。

等红蜘蛛解释完火维度的事，红色警报就离开了医疗室。天火又看了红蜘蛛一小会，才将手轻轻盖在他肩头的绷带上：

“这很疼。”

不是个疑问句。确实，别说受伤当时，现在红蜘蛛依然觉得绷带下的管线像被刨开似的，但这种程度的痛楚，两个人早都该习惯了。

“有人心疼真好。”他带着笑意回答，“对了，其实我有两个好消息。”

天火还没来得及发问，面前的红蜘蛛突然就不见了。他下意识地转头，便看到三色战机的身影从他背后的空气中淡出，像油液上的倒影一样波动着化成实体。

“......你又能隐身和瞬间移动了？”他转身站了起来。

红蜘蛛点了点头。“能量晶体之战当中，阿法Q用来复活我的能量不足，我的机体才没完全实体化，但也获得了通过短距离超维传送来瞬移和隐身的能力。后来在能量星体里，我的机体被重塑，恢复了记忆，当然也不能再瞬移，我以为是因为自己实体化了，就失去了半实体状态时的能力。直到毁掉火维度以后，我忽然发现自己又能瞬移了。或许能力其实一直都在，只是当年威震天为了让我能开启火维度，将火维度与我的生物波匹配，我进行超维传送的目的地也就被束缚在了火维度，没法再用传送来瞬移。而火维度一崩毁，这种束缚就消失了。”

他又轻笑着打趣道：“别担心，我可不会再瞬移到你背后举剑就砍了。”

这说的是能量晶体之战时的情况。天火也跟着笑了笑，紧接着扶住他的双臂：

“Star，祝贺你的能力恢复，我也很高兴。我知道你想分享喜悦，才向我展示瞬移，但是要激活战斗协议才能瞬移对吗。何况刚才在火维度里那么凶险，今天你已经用了太多战斗协议了。以后真有必要，再使用这种能力，尽量别伤身体，好吗？”

他知道自己这是保护过度，却又忍不住，正担心红蜘蛛会着恼，红蜘蛛却忽然扑地笑出了声：

“好。你这个叮嘱，好像我们已经在一起了一百万年一样。”

天火不禁低下头，隔着面罩摸了摸鼻子。“咳……说起能量晶体之战，那时你右脸右半身装甲都有缺损，也是因为复活的能量不足吧。当时看着那些缺损……”他的声音低了下来，“只是外甲缺损不会痛，但是少了保护，在战斗中不会容易受伤吗，为什么——为什么他甚至不给你修补……想到你经历了什么，才得到瞬移的能力，我实在轻松不起来，还请你别见怪。”他终于还是没说出“他”的名字。

红蜘蛛上前半步，靠上运输机宽阔的胸甲，一只手环住他的腰，另一只手执起他的手，贴在自己的右脸上。

“那个时候没人爱惜我，包括我自己。现在不同了。”他用光洁的面甲蹭了蹭运输机宽大的掌心，“所以现在我才是完好无缺的。”

红蜘蛛在凌晨醒来，冰火交加的熟悉感觉爬满了他的全身。

机体改造后遗症。每次他不得不长时间激活战斗协议，机体又没有过热到要打神经冷却剂的地步，这种疼痛便总会在当晚发作，似乎是在报复他的轻举妄动。他早料到今晚也不会例外，但当天火问他能否留下，他还是点了头。上次和天火去火维度勘探，威震天没有动作，这次却能操纵气流和熔岩攻击他，虽然似乎因为某种顾忌或限制，还是没有直接进入火维度对上他，但无疑破坏大帝正在逐步恢复，自己和天火的时间已经不多了。

以往症状发作，他可以灌下消炎的医疗能量液，可以在床上蜷起身以减轻的痛楚。但现在他在天火的臂弯里，运输机的散热扇正以沉眠的频率和缓地转动着。

于是红蜘蛛纹丝不动。但随着痛楚愈烈，他的散热扇转得更响，身体也开始颤抖，这是生理性的，他无法以意志力控制。

终于运输机的红色目镜亮了起来。“后遗症犯了？”天火坐起身打开了床灯。

红蜘蛛嗯了一声。天火扶着他背靠住自己，十指穿进他肩甲下方的开口，柔和地按摩他的肩部轴承，接着是肘部、腕部、指节，然后让他靠到床头的软垫上，起身坐到床边，逐一按过他的腰部、髋部、双膝。他听给红蜘蛛改造机体的医师说明过后遗症，知道症状中各个关节是最难受的。

细致的按摩和随之产生的细小电流仿佛纯净的冷油，安慰着三色战机烧灼的关节，他不禁舒服地**了一声。也只有在天火面前，他才会放任自己这么做。

“为什么。”

运输机突然闷声说。红蜘蛛望向他变得晦暗的目镜，按摩已经减轻了症状，他不再颤抖，除了双膝——不是他，是天火按在他膝头的双手在哆嗦。

“为什么你一激活战斗协议就会过热，为了救我烧成那样还不够，还要受这种折磨。一般改造机体都是加大，但是因为特殊需要，截短管线改小机体的也不是没有，为什么只有你的后遗症这么严重……”天火的胸甲也在微微震颤，显然正压抑着渐趋激烈的情绪，“我真怀疑……这后遗症是被故意设计出来的，让你一动武就受到惩罚——”

“天火。”红蜘蛛打断了他，“如果是医师故意在改造中动手脚，好用后遗症来惩罚我，那就是上头的授意，否则他怎么敢擅自这么做？当时是擎天柱提出要改造削弱我的机体，使众人不再那么担忧我会再度作恶，才给我人身自由。”

他的语气愈发严肃：“你这么说，就是在怀疑擎天柱。”


	11. Chapter 11

天火慢慢收回了手，坐倒在床沿上低下了头。

“不……”

他无力地争辩道。红蜘蛛却不为所动，又紧接着问：

“如果后遗症就是你们——是擎天柱——故意设计出来惩罚我、限制我动武的，甚至如果我一出火维度就要被抓进监狱，没有任何机会去弥补自己犯下的错误，你觉得我是不是罪有应得？”

天火像被电击了似地猛然小幅地仰了下头，然后弯下身，头垂得更低，将脸埋在了双掌里。

红蜘蛛一言不发地看着他。运输机的双肩微微抖动着，又粗重地置换了两次气体，终于闷声答道：

“是。是你应得的。”

红蜘蛛把自己挪到他身边，双脚垂到床沿下面。天火从手掌中间抬起头，他感到三色战机靠到了自己的手臂上。这是安抚的表示。

“好在你同意这一点。如果塞星领袖不这么想，麻烦就大了。”红蜘蛛轻声说。

“我明白。尤其是现在，在塞星面临新威胁的紧要关头，我和他产生任何隔阂，后果都将是灾难性的。”天火重重地吁了口气。“我真的没有怀疑擎天柱。他绝不可能做这么虚伪的事。”

“我了解他对你的意义。”红蜘蛛说，“从你有多么习惯怎样援引他的话、他的做法去解决问题就看得出来——没有说你缺乏主见的意思。而且你身边的人特别注意称呼你为政府首脑，而不是指挥官，这也是你要求的吧？因为你心目中的汽车人最高指挥官只有一个。”

“是的。也许你会觉得好笑，但是，是他造就了现在的我。”

红蜘蛛摇了摇头。“我懂得。毕竟曾经也有一个人，对我而言犹如擎天柱对你一样，只不过后来他自己毁了这份关系。”

天火当然知道他指的是谁。

“原谅我刚才生硬地打断你。”红蜘蛛接着说，“因为你的话让我感到担忧，一方面是你也提到的，现在是关键时刻，你们两位领导人绝对不能产生龃龉。另一方面，我不希望因为自己，让你对最尊敬的长官和朋友产生不理智的怨气，冷静之后再用十倍的自责来自我鞭挞。”

天火叹了口气，又埋下了头。“我该怨的只有自己。”他的语声低哑，仿佛从牙缝间一字字挤出来似的，“我连缓解你的一点儿痛苦都做不到，算什么塞星领袖……”

“天火。”

沙沙的嗓音成功地打断了他的思绪。运输机怔了怔，他偏过头，正对上红蜘蛛微仰起的脸。

红蜘蛛翘了翘唇角。起初天火为什么会说不理智的话，他已经完全明白了。今夜的事只是导火索，他的恋人习惯于照顾所有人，几乎让人忽略了他身上的千钧重担，忘记了他因为性格和责任而久久无法释放的负面情绪。

“在废墟上建设塞星何其艰巨。”三色战机继续用沙沙的嗓音说道，“很多中立派城邦只顾自己利益，不配合建设，甚至也不团结对抗新的危机。譬如说今天找你兴师问罪的那几个城邦首领——红色警报和我说了——外星入侵近在眼前，还在吵吵怎么能信任霸天虎来造能量塔，真想把他们的脑袋塞到自己的换气扇里去清醒清醒。”他讽刺地笑了笑，又恢复严肃，“而你又是第一次带领大家面对塞星的威胁，直到现在你帮不了我，终于忍不住怨自己是个‘无能’的领袖。”

天火已经镇静下来，他沉默地等着红蜘蛛说下去。

“我真的能理解，当我面对卡隆的烂摊子，也难免会有同样的想法。卡隆毕竟只是一个城邦，虽然是最难搞的一个，而你面对的是整个星球。”红蜘蛛说到这里，稍停了一下，圈住了运输机的手臂：

“但那不是真的。只要稍一回顾你就任以来，塞星状况的种种改善，结论就很明显了。即使擎天柱也未必能做得一样好，否则他为什么把塞星交给你，自己去建造太空桥，难道他觉得太空桥工程比母星还重要？”

天火开了口，声音淡然，内置散热扇的声响却泄露了他的火种转速。

“擎天柱曾经说过，和平以后，他希望能被众人淡忘。他说：‘我带领汽车人太久了。只有战争的符号不再被想起，才是真的和平。’其实从迷你金刚之战以后，他就致力于恢复和平政府的运行，逐步移交因为战争而集中在他手里的权力，不然塞星联合政府也不会这么快就走上正轨。”

“所以比起他，你更适合带领和平的塞星，协调不止于汽车人的多方利益。你能做到他做不到的事。而且，从重建塞星到应对新的威胁，他要不是足够认可你的能力和做法，早就回来亲自处理了。”

红蜘蛛答道。他紫色的光镜晶莹闪动，一瞬不瞬地望进运输机的目镜里。他的语气平静，丝毫不带宽慰的意味，反而更显得真诚：

“天火，我为你感到骄傲。”

天火又猛地置换了一次气体，抽出被圈住的手臂，握住了恋人细窄的腰，却又突然犹豫了。但红蜘蛛知道天火想要什么。他伸手攀住运输机宽厚的肩甲，用依然灼痛的双膝支在床板上跪起身——这就是天火犹豫的原因——将自己的胸舱靠到对方胸甲顶端。

天火冲他仰起脸，面罩咔哒一声滑开了。运输机的胸甲太高了，导致只有处在这种相对位置，两人的嘴唇才能相碰。

红蜘蛛低下了头。他们吮住彼此的唇，舌头热切地纠缠在一起。

第二天清晨他们迎来了一位老朋友：阿莱克莎来到总部，接月前被派来塞星的人类科学家返回地球。

地球和塞星的科学家已经合作分析了Q行星群和火维度的考察样本，他们有了两点发现：第一，天火和红蜘蛛在火维度冒险采集的水样中确实有微生物，加上岩土样本，都与Q行星群中的岩石星极为相似，而且通过同位素测定，火维度的岩石年代比岩石星早一亿多年。第二，影像资料、样本和化石表明，Q行星群的生物进化程度相当于地球的始新世，这个年代比人类——相当于Q行星上阿法Q的部族——出现的时间早了至少三千万年。这些发现完全支持红蜘蛛的猜测：宇宙大帝很可能并没有逆转Q行星群的毁灭，而是通过创造Q行星空间，将行星群的时间移到了被毁灭的几千万年之前。威震天可能也是继承了宇宙大帝的这种能力，才创造出了火维度，同时将岩石星的时间往前移了一亿多年。

宇宙大帝为什么能偏移时间，科学家们还无法解释，但如果宇宙大帝真的如他们所猜想的，连接着两个宇宙，那么它利用两个宇宙间的时空坐标差异来创造子空间，并且转移子空间的时间坐标，似乎就有可能得多了。加上声波和双面人的CNA与宇宙大帝信号的匹配结果，异宇宙的入侵几乎已经是确定的事，还不知道威震天会怎样用他的时空能力推波助澜。局势日趋紧张，人类科学家的任务已经完成，自然要赶紧回到目前相对安全的地球去。

红蜘蛛和天火知道阿莱克莎一定会来。不是非得她亲自接回科学家不可，而是因他们未必还有机会再见面：塞星和地球之间还没有民事交通，对塞星民族而言，人类的生命也太短了。

而当他们看到阿莱克莎身边那个比她还矮一点的红色微缩小塞星人，才明白了老朋友前来的另一个目的。

在塞星和地球方面互相致辞的时候，三色战机光镜的余光始终没离开红色的小家伙。直到科学家们离开接待厅，只留下阿莱克莎、小家伙、天火和他，他才向前走了一步：

“诈骗。”他带着有点难以置信的语气轻唤道。

小家伙竟然是他在迷你金刚之战中的搭档，当时他费尽周折，才夺得并唤醒了小家伙的芯片，并为其取名诈骗。后来迷你金刚被证实是宇宙大帝的子民，随着宇宙大帝的封印，迷你金刚也失去了与塞伯坦人连接、增强其战斗力的能力。但他们仍然如久远前逃离塞星时一样，惧怕再次被当作内战的工具，所以选择远离塞星，留在了地球上生活。（注）

诈骗发出了一串低低的电子音。红衣女郎笑了起来。

“‘骗子。’红蜘蛛，他说你才是骗子。”

“你还听得懂迷你金刚的语言？”天火问。汽车人曾经发现，比起塞星人，迷你金刚的脑结构更接近人类儿童，所以人类儿童能部分理解他们的语言，其他塞星人反而不能。但是随着大脑发育，成年人类应该会失去这种理解能力。

“很遗憾，我已经是大人了。”阿莱克莎回答，“不过，人类语言学家研究了迷你金刚的语言，我又重新学习了他们的研究结果。”

红蜘蛛知道“骗子”指的是什么。自己在攻击宇宙大帝之前把小家伙从身上甩下来，独自赴死的事，小家伙怕是要记仇一辈子了。

“得了吧。”他用手指尖揉了揉迷你金刚的脑瓜，“看，我这个祸害果然没死透，可如果当时没把你甩下来，我可不觉得你会和我一起复活。”

诈骗紧抓住他的手。红蜘蛛把迷你金刚托起来，放在自己的肩头，就像二十年前他们并肩作战时那样。小家伙把头埋在他的肩甲上，闷声闷气地又说了两句。

“……他说他想待在你身边，不回地球了。”阿莱克莎说。她似乎也有点意外，看来先前诈骗只是请她带自己来看红蜘蛛，并没有说出真正的打算。

红蜘蛛慢慢转过头，看了自己肩上抬起头的小家伙几秒钟，才问：“为什么？”

又是一串电子音，然后是红衣女郎的翻译。

“他说你牺牲自己对抗宇宙大帝，保护了所有人，现在宇宙大帝又来了，他也要保护你。而且，他相信你。”

三色战机低下了头。他不是无话可说，而是一开口就没法不动容。自己死谏促成两派合作击败宇宙大帝的事，不会有多少人知道，即使知道，大概也觉得他早就变了质。但他的朋友相信他初心仍在，就足够了。迷你金刚宁愿远离故土，也要避免再被卷入战争，可见被当作战争工具给他们带来过多少苦难，而诈骗却甘愿离开同类，只身回到他身边，回到他们苦难的根源、一个霸天虎的身边。小家伙明白绝大多数人依然不信任他，于是想作为一个相信他的朋友陪着他、安慰他，坚定他的信心。

他用力置换了一下气体，绷起了唇角。

“不行。”

天火和阿莱克莎都是一怔。

红蜘蛛故意使自己的声音听起来冷淡些：“这里太危险了，宇宙大帝，或者使用他的能量的什么别的敌人随时可能进攻。而你本可以避免遭遇这些，既然你们无法再和我们进行能量链接，宇宙大帝也就不会再针对你们。我不能陷朋友于险境。”

迷你金刚发出一阵急切的哔哔声，红蜘蛛却不等阿莱克莎翻译，又用几乎是冷酷的声音说：

“而且恕我直言，你在这儿甚至连自己都保护不了。”

这话已经相当直白，迷你金刚失去了能量链接的异能，几乎谈不上战斗力，为了保护他反而还得拖累别人，只差没有原话说出来而已。阿莱克莎扬起脸想说点什么，又看了天火一眼，见运输机摇了摇头，便沉默了。他们知道红蜘蛛从未把迷你金刚看成是工具，往日的红色Seeker称呼组成星辰剑的三个迷你金刚，都是分别叫他们的名字，怀有这份尊重的人，连汽车人中都少见，在汽车人不信任红蜘蛛的时候，也是迷你们站出来维护他、挽留他。他现在违心说出绝情的话，只是为了保护小家伙。

诈骗把头埋回红蜘蛛肩上，发出了呜咽的蜂鸣。

红蜘蛛握紧了拳，又无力地松开。其实比起宇宙大帝，他更担心威震天对他这个“叛徒”的任何同伴施以残酷的报复。其他同伴，无论霸天虎还是汽车人，本来也都在威震天的报复范畴内，躲也躲不过，但是小家伙本来是可以躲开的。可这些他不能说出来。

终于他抬起手，又用指尖揉了揉小家伙：

“回地球去吧。等渡过这次危机，就接你回来和我待在一起，我保证。”

他保证了就一定会做到，前提是他真的能渡过这次危机。

他把迷你金刚送回高台上，诈骗在他的掌心蹭了又蹭，才跟着阿莱克莎道别离开。

回到塞星领袖的办公室，房门一关上，运输机就牵起恋人的手，抚慰地捏了捏。

红蜘蛛摇了摇头。“算了。你是不是还有备战的事要布置给我？”

可他们还没看完一块备战工作的数据板，运输机的通讯就响了起来，是从人类科学家的飞船上来的。天火连忙将通讯调成外放模式。

“天火、红蜘蛛，刚刚飞船升空，诈骗趁着舱门还没完全关上冲了出去！他肯定是去找你们——飞船已经在加速准备空间跳跃了……”阿莱克莎急切的声音从通讯中传了出来。

“胡闹！”红蜘蛛蹙起了额。飞船一旦准备跳跃，就没法再回头，想让诈骗回地球，只能再派一艘飞船把他送走，空间跳跃旅行是很费钱的，不适合用来做这种没有战略意义的事。

天火却突然笑出了声。“Star，小家伙一不做二不休的风格还真像你。”

红蜘蛛抬起头正要瞪他，阿莱克莎带着笑意的声音也传了过来。“红蜘蛛，你牺牲以后迷你金刚直接对抗过宇宙大帝，立下了大功，除了能量链接他们还有好多本事呢！诈骗留下来或许能帮得上你。”

红蜘蛛叹了口气，他的恋人和朋友竟然都帮小家伙说话，他也能理解。他们都希望有人能在他身边给他安慰。“就这样吧。”他回答道。

“对了，诈骗有保存我们研究出的迷你金刚语言库，你下载了就可以和他交流了。”阿莱克莎又说，“塞星人不用背单词，我可真羡慕。”

阿莱克莎的通讯刚一挂断，天火又收到了安保的呼叫，说一个迷你金刚在总部里乱跑被截住了，也听不懂他哔哔叫着说的是什么，只听得出红蜘蛛的名字，似乎是要找他。天火便让安保把迷你金刚带到他的办公室来。

两塞分后，安保敲开了办公室的门，把迷你金刚放在地上就离开了。诈骗小跑到三色战机脚下，耷拉着头，像是在等着挨骂。

红蜘蛛却只是蹲下身，捉住小家伙站了起来，把他举到自己面前：“跟紧我，保护好自己。”

诈骗发出一声欢快的蜂鸣，在红蜘蛛手里变形成红色的小跑车载具，沿着他的手臂飞驰到他肩头，咔哒一声进入了锁定模式。虽然没了能量链接，但迷你金刚依然能锁定在大型金刚身上，现在不管红蜘蛛跑跳还是变形，小跑车都不会掉下来了。

“值得吗。”红蜘蛛忽然低声说道，声音发涩。在他做了那些错事之后，是不是还值得朋友冒着危险陪在他身边？他没说出来，但是天火明白。

“你值得一切。”运输机从背后揽住他的双肩，温柔地答道。

红蜘蛛吁了口气，靠在天火的胸前，换气扇送出温顺的嗡鸣，无言地向恋人述说着自己的放松和疲惫。

但这柔情蜜意的气氛只持续了几塞秒，就被天火又一次的通讯——来自总部的公共频道——打破了。

他怀里的红蜘蛛一阵颤抖，机翼震动得尤其剧烈，然后立刻将颤抖压制下来，但换气扇依然凌乱地急转着。红蜘蛛没有回头，身上散发的骇然情绪却直刺进天火的火种里。

曾经的Seeker两度赴死都是平静坦然，天火从未见过他这样恐惧。公共频道里传出了他们最不想听到的、死而复生的声音，带着一如既往的沉浑，以及极为罕见的怨恨语气：

“喔，说得真好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诈骗（Swindle）是A红的迷你金刚搭档，日文版叫网格（Grid）。A红和诈骗的互动，以及迷你金刚移居地球都是原作设定。
> 
> 诈骗设计图  
>   
> 得到迷你的小红和坐在他肩上的搭档。小红快乐得让人心碎  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

天火放开了红蜘蛛，正要摆出防御姿势，红蜘蛛忽然抓住了他的手。时间仿佛突然被拉长，他清晰地感到自己的机体在粒子化，就像他曾经多次穿越太空桥时的感觉一样。等他再度恢复实体，他们已经站在了总部安全中心的门口。

“打开安全中心的空间跳跃屏蔽。”红蜘蛛说着拉着天火冲进了门。天火立刻发送了对应的内置指令。原因可以稍后再问，他相信红蜘蛛。

主控室墙顶上的信号灯闪着表示紧急状态的红光，安全主管红色警报站在房间中间，到处都是忙乱的工作人员。两人走进主控室的时候，正听到有工作人员问红色警报：“刚刚公频里的声音是……我没听错吧？”那个公频是总部用来广播通知用的，入侵公频的声音，整个安全中心的人都能听到，只不过并非人人都十分熟悉那个嗓音，“那个人”的名字他们也不愿意叫出来。

“确实是威震天，我们的担忧成真了。”天火走上前替安全主管解了围。既然是担忧已久，大家也不是没有心理准备，除了有几个人发出低声的惊叹和咒骂，没有反应得太过惊慌失措，只是纷纷停下手望向领袖。

“这不是唯一的麻烦。”红色警报对天火说，“现在能量塔防护网已经满功率开启了，因为你说一旦发现可能来自太空的袭击，就打开防护网。我们刚刚发现了一艘母舰级大小的不明飞船，离塞星只有十万塞里远，而且还在靠近。”

他转向中心的主监控屏，屏幕上右半边有一个移动的光点，正是他们监测到的飞船位置。他又指向左边那一群光点下方的一个浮动的圆环：“而这个……”

“坏消息，长官，那应该是一颗小行星。” 坐在主控屏前的机关炮转过头对天火说。

天火蹙紧了额头。“小行星？这么近，会被塞星的引力俘获撞过来的。”

“它的直径大约有七塞里，如果……”机关炮犹豫了一下，看天火点头示意他继续，才接着说，“如果直接撞上塞星，足以把一个特大城市变成陨坑。即使能量塔防护网能大大削减它的破坏力，它还是会威胁方圆上千塞里的居民生命。”

“在它到达塞星之前，我们还有多少时间？” 天火问。

“稍等……哦不！宇宙大帝！”

房间里的人都正看着主控屏，只见屏幕中表示飞船的光点上突然亮起了一个鲜红闪烁的叉号，这是安全中心给日前探测到的宇宙大帝能量信号的标记。同时，小行星图像旁边的测速数字竟然开始不断地上升。

“小行星在加速！”红色警报抬高了声音，“怎么可能，除非它上面有动力装置——等等，它的加速方向是右边那艘母舰。难道它是被母舰吸过去的？”

“让我看看。”机关炮在控制台键盘上敲了下了几个命令，“真的，那艘船周围有一个强引力场，可它把小行星拉出这样的加速度，这得是多大的引力，它却能克服与引力一样大的反作用力驶向塞星！不可能，有曲速引擎是一回事，可这么大的巡航动力，足以给自己带来上百倍的重力加速度，那会把全船的人都杀死的，谁会这么设计飞船。”

天火蹙紧了额头。“如果引力场就是宇宙大帝信号爆发导致的，那么它或许来自一个微缩黑洞，以前宇宙大帝就是用体内的微缩黑洞吞噬行星的。这样飞船就不需要额外的动力去抗衡反向引力。但是我们得先解释，为什么飞船本身没被黑洞吸进去。”

“或许微缩黑洞在威震天身上，宇宙大帝的能量信号也是从他身上发出来的。”红蜘蛛突兀地开了口。

他无视众人顿时聚焦在他身上的视线，直盯着屏幕：“虽然威震天没有使用过微缩黑洞，但是他用过宇宙大帝其他的超空间能力，比如制造火维度，如果他也继承了微缩黑洞，我不会惊讶。如果这艘母舰不是无人机，而是具有意识，威震天就可以用曾经用来控制宇宙大帝的方式和战舰‘同步’，暂时合成一体，微缩黑洞就不会把战舰和里面的物体吸进去。潮——”他刹住了口，没有说出那个名字，“曾经有霸天虎战士变形为能装载百人的重型战舰，变形成更大的母舰，理论上也可以。”

然后他转头看着天火：“第三，刚才威震天并不在母舰上，而就在你办公室的落地窗外。你没忘记吧，能量锁之战中他可以瞬移，还能隐身。当时我虽然看不见他，但作为瞬移能力者，我能感到周围空间被入侵，然后就听见了他的声音。所以我才拉着你瞬移到安全中心，并且要你打开空间跳跃屏蔽，免得他追来。我预计他不会久留，他的部队没法穿过能量塔防护网，他一个人瞬移到地面对上我们全部，没什么好处。果然他很快就离开了。”

他看着运输机，发出一声丝毫不带愉悦的轻笑：“他大概是忌惮你的办公室里有陷阱，真是万幸。”

听了他的话，众人不禁纷纷倒吸冷气。天火更是心里一阵发寒：刚刚红蜘蛛的恐惧，原来并非来自威震天的声音，而是因为威震天就近在眼前。如果不是破坏大帝顾虑办公室里可能有自动防御武器系统，才先停在落地窗外，给了红蜘蛛反应的时间，那么现在他可能已经落进了威震天手里，而自己却到现在才知道。而且隔着落地窗，即使是通过读口型，威震天应该也只能知道红蜘蛛说了什么，而不是戴着面罩的自己。所以他刚才那句“说得好”，其实并不是针对自己说红蜘蛛“值得一切”，而是红蜘蛛的前一句“值得吗”——他的意思是红蜘蛛不值得、不配得到爱。正如在迷你金刚之战中所见，无论红蜘蛛如何流血流汗，破坏大帝对他永远是苛责、贬低甚至践踏。抓住一切机会。

他感到内疚，他想安慰他的恋人，但现在不是时候，他的安慰、他语气中的焦灼会泄露他对红蜘蛛的关心，令人对他们两个的关系起疑。如果通过发内线信息，又太过苍白了。

“威震天一个人瞬移过来，讨不到便宜还要冒险，他的目的是什么？” 红色警报追问道。

红蜘蛛嗤地一笑，正要开口，天火却摇了摇头：“既然他走了，我就把空间跳跃屏蔽打开。擎天柱大概已经在呼叫我们了。”他猜得到威震天的目的，但红蜘蛛不会愿意回答。

他用内置指令关上屏蔽的同时，控制台果然收到了亚特兰蒂斯号的呼叫。亚特兰蒂斯号是进行太空桥工程的四艘巨型飞船中，擎天柱所率领的那一艘。在得知宇宙大帝信号的事之后，擎天柱就和天火商定，一旦塞星启动紧急状态，自动向亚特兰蒂斯号发送警报。亚特兰蒂斯号在数光年之外，要靠超空间通讯来通话，所以天火必须解除空间跳跃屏蔽，呼叫才能传过来。

汽车人司令官的影像出现在屏幕上，一贯的沉稳嗓音也响了起来。“天火，”他顿了一下，没有忽略在场的另一派代表，“红蜘蛛。出了什么事？”

“离塞星十万塞里远的地方出现了一艘大型战舰和一颗直径七塞里的小行星。威震天入侵了总部的公频，同时战舰上出现了宇宙大帝的信号。我们初步认为威震天身上有一个微缩黑洞，他用微缩黑洞吸引小行星向塞星加速靠近，打算拿它来撞击塞星。”天火一边回答，一边将防空监测视频发送过去，然后转向机关炮：“我们需要重新计算小行星撞过来的时间，以及——它的破坏力。”

信息专家捂住了额头。“如果小行星保持现在的加速度大小，不到六塞时就会撞上塞星，而且速度要比只受塞星引力撞过来要快得多，破坏力也就比刚才估计的大得多，即使有防护网，它照样会毁灭一个特大城市，而且撞击会引起全球性的大地震和火山爆发，产生的尘埃云会笼罩塞星好几年，甚至更久。”

“那将使我们失去阳光以及基于恒星能的大多数可再生能源。我们将不得不用能量矿来支持能量塔的运转，能量塔的功率惊人，这样支持不了太久，更何况如果失去能源储备，等敌人再来袭，我们就没有还手之力。真是恶毒。”擎天柱说。说到最后一句时，他的声音也染上了愤怒。

让母星在失去能源、无力自保的绝望中缓慢痛苦地消亡，的确是够恶毒。当然四个殖民行星和四艘古代飞船都不会袖手旁观，可是威震天也还没亮出底牌，他们不知道他是否已经在调动其他势力，来阻止来自殖民行星和飞船的支援，甚至将他们各个击破。

安全中心的广播里突然又发出了低沉的笑声，依旧是来自那条公频。天火三两步迈到控制台上的话筒旁边，将话筒拨到公频上，弯下腰对着话筒咬牙切齿地说：

“威震天，你想干什么？”

几塞秒之后，那个低沉的声音传了过来。

“你们大概已经知道自己面临着什么了。如果还不知道的话，我可以告诉你们：我带来了一颗小行星，几个钟头以后就会撞上塞星，而且按照计划，它将会撞上铁堡——不过我可以放过你们，如果你们把那个叛徒交出来的话。我是指红蜘蛛。”

再一声冷笑之后，公频中又恢复了沉寂。主控室里一片安静，只能听到各个工作台电脑运作的轻微嗡鸣，以及众人比平日里更响、更不安的引擎和散热扇声。

突然控制台上传来了一个安保人员的通讯请求。天火猛地抬头，将话筒调到相应的线路上，接通了通讯，问：

“这里是天火。出了什么情况？”

控制台的扬声器里传出一个陌生的声音，听起来有些意外：“呃，领袖，没有情况，我们是总部的普通职员，借了安保的通讯器想通过安全中心找您，没想到……总之如果把红蜘蛛交出去，威震天真的会带着小行星撤走吗？”

运输机几乎僵住了。他还没说话，扬声器里又传来另一个声音，大概是在线路对面的另一名职员：

“都是红蜘蛛的错！如果不是他吸取了普神的能量，又攻击普神，造成普神消耗太多能量陷入沉睡，或许现在普神可以再变成人形，或者用别的办法躲过小行星。”

“说得对！应该让红蜘蛛自己承担后果，我们不陪葬！”

这是第三个声音，后面还有更多隐约的骚动声，不知道参加请愿的有多少人。天火没有转身看向斜后方的红蜘蛛，但他知道自己大概是主控室里唯一一个没这么做的人。他不想去想，却没法不想，整个总部、甚至如果整个星球的人都能听到威震天的话，或许大多数人都会和这些请愿者有一样的想法。威震天当然不会信守承诺，这群人也并不相信，他们只是在惊慌中寻求宣泄；即使普神现在还能变形，也得塞星居民先撤离再说，否则他的变形首先就会造成大量人员伤亡，而现在根本没有时间撤离。但请愿者们对红蜘蛛的指控依旧是事实。

“不。”他有点艰难地开了口，声音涩滞，“你们真的相信威震天吗？我理解你们的忧心和愤怒，但算旧账丝毫不能解决眼下的问题。 并且无论如何，红蜘蛛在帮助我们，而我们不会抛弃同伴。防止接近的小行星撞击塞星，一直都是安全中心的工作，我们有为此专门设计的巨型核弹，随时可以上天，把小行星打成威胁性小得多的碎块。不过现在小行星离我们太近了，它的碎块对塞星的危害会相应增加，我们要赶紧研究如何消除这些危害。能量塔防护网可以提供额外的保护，请大家保持镇定，无需太过担忧。”

然后他断掉了通话，终于直起身，努力抑制着看向红蜘蛛的冲动，转向通讯屏：“擎天柱，抱歉我自作主张答复了他们。”

“用不着道歉，我支持你。” 汽车人司令官回答，“用一句话就破坏我们内部的团结，从而削弱我们，这正是威震天的目的，当然不能让他得逞。何况我是主动不做声的，如果被安全中心以外的人知道我在场，我们的行动可能会节外生枝。”

天火点了一下头，又摇了摇头，环顾了一下四周。“你们也知道，我是为了安抚群众才把事情说得简单。最大的问题是母舰上的微缩黑洞。半塞时之内，我们的飞船就可以载着巨型核弹跳跃到小行星附近，但恐怕飞船还没进入向小行星投弹的有效距离，就会由于微缩黑洞的引力拉扯而失控，甚至被摧毁。即使击碎了小行星，在这么近的距离，大部分小行星碎块依旧会被塞星引力俘获，造成剧烈的大气起火、地震和尘埃云，杀死大量居民，掐断塞星的能源。所以我们得使用其他武器继续拦截那些碎块。但威震天肯定会操纵黑洞，吸引碎块以难以拦截的超高速撞上塞星，加上他应该可以通过改变黑洞引力的强度，使碎块的轨迹无法被预测，拦截它们就更加困难了。”

“所以关键就是威震天在那艘母舰上操纵着黑洞。如果能让他离开母舰，没有那个黑洞，你们就有把握保护塞星。”一直沉默的红蜘蛛突然说。他的声音比平时更低，甚至接近嘶哑：

“我来把他引开。”他竟然又轻轻笑了笑，“我能瞬移和隐身，他的同谋者或手下都看不见我，更别提追击。只有威震天能超视，能看到隐身的我，他想抓我必须离开母舰并且通过瞬移亲自来追——”

天火觉得全身的能量液、甚至火种都瞬间冻结了。他顾不上再掩饰什么，一把抓住了三色战机的双臂：“不，一定有别的办法——”

红蜘蛛突然消失了。不到一塞秒之后，所有人都看到塞星领袖啊地叫了一声，向前飞了出去，直砸到红色警报身上。

众人还来不及惊讶，控制台上的话筒就被转到了被入侵的公频，红蜘蛛的声音在话筒边响了起来：

“威震天，那就亲自来抓我吧。”

等天火和红色警报爬起身，红蜘蛛又倏然出现在主控室落地窗外的空中。显然是他通过瞬移和隐身攻击天火，在任何人来得及阻拦之前做完了这一切。

天火扑到窗前，下意识却又徒然地向窗外伸出了手。红蜘蛛不自觉地也向他伸出了手，却又放下了。他蹙起额头，向他的恋人扯出一个微笑，然后决然地转身变形成载具，飞向能量塔防护网下红光漫布的高空。

在引擎的轰鸣中，他的火种却愈发平静。自从逐渐证实宇宙大帝的信号来自威震天，他已经设想过很多种不得不离开天火的情形；刚才他说出微缩黑洞在威震天身上，就是已经知道，只有自己引开破坏大帝、让微缩黑洞失效，其他人的生命才能被保护。弥补前愆意味着他要为曾经的错误负责，请愿者们其实没说错，后果应该他来承担。

他清楚后果。他不可能逃得过威震天，而且持续的瞬移和特技飞行会激发他的机体改造后遗症，甚至在被追上之前，他就可能被机体的高热烧毁。破坏大帝对遭背叛的痛恨、占有欲和嫉妒已近疯狂，为了围杀天火不惜暴露自身，在火维度有机会杀死自己却不动手，刚才更想直接瞬移过来抓走自己。可想而知，一旦落到威震天手里，将遭到何等折磨，即使死过两次的他也未必能承受。

但他别无选择，亦不后悔。他唯独遗憾自己在天火面前还是太矜持了，很多话还没来得及和他说。他想谢谢天火始终信任自己能变好，谢谢他在自己一步一绊的赎罪之途中的帮助、关心与安慰，他在自己伤痕累累、摇摇欲坠时一次次伸过来的手，甚至他们带着巧克力棒味道的初吻……谢谢他的……爱。而自己还没有对天火说过……不知道还是否有机会说。

他咬紧牙关，推开这一霎的悲伤，启动瞬移越过了能量塔防护网，锐翼破风，直刺漆黑的苍穹。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！本章含强暴情节，请慎重。Warning: This chapter contains violent rape.

安全中心的秘密会议室里，塞星领袖和安全主管坐在通讯屏前，屏幕里蓝色的年轻金刚疲惫而烦躁，本来是橙色的光镜几乎成了血红色。

“惊天雷，恕我直言，还是放弃吧。”红色警报说，“已经三天了，塞星周边一百万塞里之内，每个地方你们都扫描过好几遍了，没有生命迹象。红蜘蛛肯定被带走了，在塞星周边搜索根本没用，得找出敌人的战舰去了哪，才有希望找到他。”

天火微垂着头一言不发。红蜘蛛飞离总部后不久，入侵的战舰上的引力场果然消失了，看来威震天真的被引走离开了战舰。小行星停止了加速，载着巨型核弹的投弹船升空，因为塞星上的母舰需要准备几个钟头才能起飞，擎天柱索性让亚特兰蒂斯号上的非战斗人员撤上子舰，然后操纵亚特兰蒂斯号跳回塞星旁边，来掩护投弹船免受入侵战舰的攻击。小行星被击碎了，行星碎块也被投弹船和亚特兰蒂斯号逐出了塞星引力范围，母星逃过一劫，红蜘蛛却没了影子。毕竟红蜘蛛也是一个城邦的首领，就算敌视霸天虎的人反对，天火也还是可以派救援队去太空搜寻红蜘蛛，同时应卡隆方面的强烈要求，让惊天雷带领一队霸天虎参与了搜索，但正如红色警报所言，三天过去，他们仍然一无所获。

“行。”惊天雷的声音已经哑得向他的“老大”靠拢了，“别的霸天虎跟救援队回去，我留下。你们再找霸天虎有事，就找毁灭者去。”

红色警报蹙起了额头：“你想自己去找敌人的战舰？理智点，那艘战舰早都曲速跳跃到不知道多少光年以外去了，你靠一艘小飞船怎么可能找得到。”

“哼，我没那么蠢。我去找真正能帮得上忙的人。”

“我们怎么没帮忙！”红色警报叫道，“我们派了救援队，也在全力寻找那艘战舰的去向，对付入侵者和救红蜘蛛是一件事。”

天火抬起了头：“你是不是要去找声波和双面人？他们不是在另一个宇宙吗？红蜘蛛说两个宇宙已经分离，没法再相通了。”

“看来老大告诉过你一点，但是没告诉你全部。”惊天雷又哼了一声，“X行星的空间跳跃技术比塞星更先进，甚至在他们跳到这个宇宙以后又发展了。声波和双面人跟老大分开的时候，曾经给了他一艘飞船，能定点跳跃到新的X行星所在的宇宙，去和他们会合，不过现在只能是我去了。”

他突然变得怒气冲冲：“我是想告诉你，第一次知道威震天可能卷土重来的时候，红蜘蛛就完全可以跑到异宇宙去避难，可他选择留下保护塞星，和你站在一起！你呢？你坐在保卫森严的总部里安全得不得了，让老大一个人去面对威震天，去送死！你这个懦夫！”

“喂！”红色警报也生气了，“天火是领袖，当然得坐镇总部确保整个行星的安全，你凭什么要求他优先考虑红蜘蛛？”

天火却再一次忽视了他的话，只是闷声问惊天雷：“声波他们给他的飞船，就是你现在坐的这艘？你一个人去？”

“这玩意我也没用过，万一跳跃失败，掉进时空夹缝被撕碎了，难道还拖着别人一起吗。”惊天雷冷笑着回答，“你们以为一战败就投降的我是个贪生怕死的家伙是吧？那是因为当时我觉得，我从生下来就打仗，流血流汗到最后却被主子拿来喂黑洞，简直是笑话，为什么还要去卖命——可现在我又找到了战斗的意义。总之，你就安全地‘坐镇’吧，霸天虎的事我们霸天虎自己解决。”

通讯中断了。红色警报转头看着天火：“惊天雷这样无端指责你，你为什么不反驳？这不像你。”见天火仍然盯着通讯屏没有回答，沉默了十几秒之后，他突然压低了声音问：

“你是不是喜欢红蜘蛛？”

天火猛地转过脸看着他，然后又低下了头。“我就知道你总有一天会猜到。”

“惊天雷似乎理所当然地认为你应该保护红蜘蛛。”红色警报说，“都是战士，凭什么这么说？红蜘蛛来总部的时候，你的心情也总会提亮一度，虽然你已经在掩饰了。还有，早在能量晶体之战之后，你的胜利喜悦就显得有那么点不真实，还自告奋勇承担去外星勘探能源的任务。我当时也问过你，你说是因为战争中的牺牲太沉重了，希望通过重操地质研究员的旧业，找到内心的安宁。现在看来，你是不是也是在为红蜘蛛跳进了能量星体而伤心？”

“不愧是安全主管，观察力一流。”天火勉强笑了笑，然后把头垂得更低了。“至少在你面前，我不想再装了。我爱他……其实从迷你金刚之战时，我和他去火星那次就开始了。当初他为了保护塞星和地球而牺牲，我虽然难过，也觉得这是光荣。可是能量晶体之战中，他又成了威震天的帮凶，甚至帮威震天给消防车洗脑，我无法相信，总觉得他是精神被控制了，前些天他也亲口证实了这一点。为给他洗脑的主子殉了身，他太不值了……我确实是因为这件事的打击，才去Nebulon所在的星群勘探，算是自我放逐吧。”

他将垂在身侧的双拳握得咯咯作响，一字一句仿佛从牙缝里挤出来一般：“我没法想象他落到威震天手里会怎么样，一个能把忠诚的部下逼死的魔头，会怎么对待背叛者。而他为了塞星免遭灾祸，宁愿去面对威震天，也从没说出过被洗脑操纵的痛苦，用以减轻自己的罪责……他这样勇敢，我却只是坐在这儿束手无策。没错，我是个懦夫。”

红色警报叹了口气。“不能这么说。算了，如果再有人追问你这件事怎么办？显然惊天雷是知情的，虽然红蜘蛛肯定不让他说出去，但保不准别人也猜得到。”

天火抬起头看着他，停了几秒钟，才下了决心似地回答：“我恐怕要让你失望、更要让擎天柱失望了。就算是被公开质问，我也会承认我爱他，即使这可能令我必须引咎辞职，更会损害民众对政府的信心，在塞星遭受入侵的关头是如此不顾大局的做法。对，他是曾经差点毁了塞星的战犯，可如果和这样的人相爱是罪，那么不管被揭发与否，我的罪都是存在的。他为了我们去面对比死还可怕的东西，如果我竟然还不承认和他的关系，那我连个塞伯坦人都不配做。”

红色警报盯了他一眼，突然笑了。“你觉得擎天柱会失望？我反而觉得他会赞同。他曾经说过，领袖的一项重任，是激励和引导大家去做正确的事，即使那未必是最大化塞星利益的选项，但从长远来看，才是能使塞星更团结、更强大的。”

红蜘蛛苏醒的时候，感觉有液体残留在他的装甲缝深处。是水，在塞星上十分稀少、在近二十多年他呆过的有机星球上却极为常见的物质。

他飞离塞星还没一会儿，就感到周围空间被瞬移者入侵，威震天果然离开战舰来追他了。破坏大帝能超视，所以他隐身没有用，反过来他却看不到隐身的威震天，只能靠空间被入侵的扰动来感知他，在这种劣势之下，有很多次，三变飞船都几乎追上了他。万幸的是，一旦显形，即使是破坏大帝，飞行速度和机动性也比他略逊一筹。于是他每每急转升降，躲开三变飞船的第一波炮火，然后在威震天来得及用微缩黑洞或者任何超能力对付他之前，再次瞬移遁走。机体改造后遗症逐渐袭来，高热焚身的痛苦中，他的感官早已模糊，却硬是凭着本能飞行闪避，在远处的小行星终于被击碎后，又过了半个钟头，他估计行星碎块都被塞星空军清除，威震天再回战舰也没有用了，才用最后的力气变回人形，放任自己失去了意识。

他从不知道自己在后遗症发作时能撑这么久。看来自己下线之后，有人将他泡在水里来冷却他。他的机体温度足以使数倍于自己体积的水汽化，有这么多水，大概……

机翼上传来一阵疼痛，他的光镜这才上线，对了几次焦，才看到了俯视着他的铁黑色暴君。

他正仰躺在地上，上方是狭窄的金属天花板，似乎是囚室，威震天站在他旁边，一脚踩在他的机翼上。

不是惊破天。或许是因为曾使他变成惊破天的行星之钥消失了，重生的破坏大帝又恢复了黑色为主、点缀蓝绿金色的涂装。

“真令人厌恶。”破坏大帝阴森地盯着他，“你居然让那个那些轮子把你的机体改造成这个德性，花哨、羸弱，简直像服务机，还用这个服务机似的模样来勾引他们的头。”

他踩着红蜘蛛机翼的脚突然加力，脚下发出机甲破裂的响声。每个飞行者被生生踩裂机翼，都会痛苦难当，红蜘蛛却只是仰了仰头，倒吸了一口冷气。

他飞快地瞟了一眼肩头。诈骗不见了，他瞬移出总部之前，就试图把迷你金刚甩下来，可诈骗显然吸取了上次的教训，牢牢地锁定着他硬是不下来。迷你金刚的装甲太薄了，他真担心小家伙被自己后遗症的高热烤焦，可是根据战争中的经验，迷你金刚即使丧命，锁定也不会解除，而他肩头并没有机体残骸，一个失去了能量链接的弱小迷你金刚，威震天应该也不会费心把他揪下来捏碎。大概率诈骗还活着，而且不知道溜到哪里去了，他稍微松了口气。

“我没勾引天火，是他来找我的。其他城邦都敌视霸天虎，为了让他在执政中对霸天虎好些，我才答应的他。”他虚弱地回答，喉咙似乎也被烧糊了，嘶哑得近乎气声，“上次被袭击，如果我被认为谋害了政府领袖，霸天虎立刻就会在塞星无法立足，所以我才救他。我从来都没喜欢过他。”他必须得这么否认，尽量打消威震天那疯狂的嫉妒心，免得他再谋害天火，即使威震天未必会听信。

“真的吗。”威震天冷哼了一声，突然抬起脚狠狠踹上他纤细的腰甲，接着又是一脚将他踢飞出去，直撞到囚室的墙上。

“那为什么要背叛我，甚至挑唆我去和擎天柱决斗，必欲置我于死地？！”

红蜘蛛蜷在墙边，他全身的管线和关节已经被后遗症的高热灼伤了，又被踢打和撞击激起了新一波的疼痛。他不由得一阵颤抖，挣扎着爬起身，侧跪坐在地上，微仰着头看着破坏大帝：

“因为我想活下去。我对您的计划知情最多，所以早就意识到，您争夺行星锁，是想用宇宙大帝奇点吞噬整个星系，自己做造物主。其他霸天虎知道这件事以后，也去帮汽车人了，大家都不想被喂黑洞，我也一样。”

他的声音压抑而苦涩。“但我不想再和汽车人合作了。迷你金刚之战中我为所有人而死，到了能量晶体之战，看到我的精神被控制，他们却把我当做仇敌，没人试图救我……恢复记忆后我不再相信任何人，只相信力量，于是我拼命去获取力量，自己争夺行星锁，认为只有这样才能逃离第三次死劫，逃离……再次被重编码的命运。”他的机翼簌簌发抖，仿佛又陷入了对被洗脑的极度恐惧：“我觉得您既然发现我恢复了自我，迟早会那么做。除非您死了……所以即使宇宙大帝奇点被封印以后，我还是教唆您去和擎天柱决斗，希望借他的手……”

他停住了口。这些说辞他几天前就想好了，如果真落到威震天手里，他必须解释自己的背叛。为生存而背叛，无疑是最有希望被宽恕的，也表示如果他能被饶过一命，就会收起背叛之心，而且这些供词虽然经过剪裁，却也大多是真话。先前威震天有机会却没杀自己，说明他暂时想让自己活着，但自己得给他一个这么做的理由。

威震天竟然一直都没打断他的话，只是面无表情地盯着他。这是一线希望，红蜘蛛想，说明自己的答案确实出乎破坏大帝的意料。

然后威震天踱到他面前，半跪下来，掐住他的下巴。

“那你现在为什么回来对上我，不害怕被洗脑了？如果想求宽恕，为什么再次坏了我的计划？”

三色战机美丽的面容上挤出一丝苦笑。

“我怕，但也只能寄望于被宽悯。我认命了，再怎么挣扎也不能战胜您，也逃不掉，那还不如回来。您威胁而不是直接毁掉塞星，说明还想接管它。小行星撞击形成的尘埃云会耗干塞星的能源，造成的伤亡更会使塞星人同仇敌忾，誓死反抗。其实塞星现在并不团结，中立城邦对汽车人意见很大，完全可以挑动他们之间的矛盾，让那些城邦为我们卖命，损失更少的兵力，占领资源更丰的完好的星球。所以我先阻止了撞击，带着这个提议来见您。”

“喔，看来你还想送我一份大礼。”破坏大帝嗤笑了一声，又沉下了脸，“那你说说，我干嘛不像能量晶体之战的时候一样，把你重编码得忠诚不二，这样我不是更放心吗。”

红蜘蛛感到自己的火种好像被推到了黑洞旁边。

“您的强大，我吸收普神的力量都战胜不了，您有什么可不放心我的。保留我的人格，您才能真正享受到忠心，因为那时的我，根本就没有心。”

他哆嗦着嘴唇回答道，紫晶光镜中再次燃起了近乎绝望的火光：

“威震天大人，请给我一次机会。”

破坏大帝紧绷着面甲。过了漫长无比的十几秒，他才说：

“我可以饶恕你的背叛。我也导致过你的死亡，扯平了。不过，你还记得我说过，对敌人心慈手软会遭到什么惩罚吗？”他的脸上泛起一丝残酷的笑容。“你这是再二再三地犯了。要不是你的提议还有点建设性，惩罚会更重。”

红蜘蛛当然记得。如果有人认为，能量晶体之战中他绝对服从首领，就能免于受罚，那还是太天真了。曾经霸天虎去攻打阿法Q，威震天沿途一路斩杀恐惧兽，自己知道恐惧兽有生命，不愿看着它们被残杀，便劝阻威震天说恐惧兽只是机器，希望使首领认为它们不值得杀而停手。威震天发现之后，先是用机械电缆捆住他，将他电得满身伤痕，然后……

然后就和他现在将要遭受的一样。阻止小行星的撞击，虽然被他解释成是基于“战略考虑”的，毕竟还是“心慈手软”，擅自减少了人们的伤亡。

他低下了头：“我接受惩罚。”

他被按倒在地上，对接面板被撕开，然后剧痛便贯穿了他。无情的冲撞辗轧和一次次砸上地面的震动，让他浑身的灼伤再次发作。他想呕吐，空空如也的油箱却只能痉挛。

他已经习惯了，迷你金刚之战时，在叛离霸天虎、又从汽车人基地取回星辰剑和天雷盾之后，威震天借着考验他的忠诚，第一次占有了他。作为对他曾经背叛的惩罚，直到他在宇宙大帝面前化为齑粉，他每次被拖上充电床，都没有比现在好多少。现在两人的机体差距更为悬殊，破坏大帝装甲不断升级之后，他现在的身高只到威震天腰间，几乎就是个大点的玩偶，经不起野兽几下撕扯。

他的机翼翕动着替他发出了哀鸣，能量液从他身体下面、他被死死扣住的腰甲中间渗出，装甲碎片从伤处溅落，宛如涡轮兽爪下的塞星蝴蝶，在拼死挣扎中，将肢体都挣得破碎。

他仰头茫然地望着天花板，逃避着破坏大帝黯成深青色的光镜中满溢的欲望。他不明白，也不想明白，为什么威震天能够一面对他施加如此暴行，一面表露出这样的情感。

无论如何他活了下来，活着才有机会去弥补犯过的错误、保护想保护的人，扭转这和当年迷你金刚之战中类似的灾祸——威震天为了一己野心，拒绝与同胞共御外敌，这次更勾结异宇宙的势力，引狼入室。他曾经绝不能忍受为此而乞怜求饶，但如果说被洗脑的黑暗经历给了他什么正面的启示，那便是委曲求全的意义。

视野渐渐模糊，在再次下线前的恍惚中，他仿佛回到了和天火唯一一次拆卸的那一夜。那时天火也是从上面看着自己，虽然他失去了正常的光镜，自己却能感到他专注地凝视的眼神。他的动作温柔如最纯净的浴油，冷凝液的蒸汽在他们身边氤氲，也滴落在自己的身上。

“Star，我会一直对你好。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1] 重编码是e威洗脑方式的正式称呼。“洗脑”指责洗脑者的意思更强，红为了避免惹怒威，所以用了“重编码”一词。
> 
> [2] 红蜘蛛在雷霆舰队时期被威震天习惯性强[删掉]暴，能量晶体时期因为为恐惧兽求情和惩罚，分别出自本文的前传《无爱者》和短篇《答案》,在AO3上都有。


	14. Chapter 14

变形金刚同人，威红/天红，邪神三部曲后传。前后章节请见作品集。

红蜘蛛慢慢睁开光镜，连续对了几次焦，视野才清晰起来。他记得自己是在被某位暴君拆碎般的折磨中昏了过去，现在却没感到浑身散架的痛楚。

光镜前浮动着的彩色光晕令他倍感熟悉，他转头定睛看向身侧，又仰头望了望。果然，自己正蜷坐在一个六边形的舱室里，舱顶和舱壁上布满了灯片，彩色光晕正是从那些灯片中散逸出来，弥漫在他的周身，从装甲缝渗入他的机体。他昏迷前的遍体鳞伤，现在大多已经消失，几乎被掐碎了半边的腰甲，也只剩下一道淡淡的宽阔伤痕，连先前由于大量使用瞬移、导致机体改造后遗症大发作所造成的内部管线灼伤，也平复了不少，至少不再连能量液的流动都令他感到疼痛。

这是霸天虎顶级的治疗舱，经由彩色的能量浴光线，以及混合在光线中的金属纳米胶晶，可以快速地治愈伤口，汽车人至今还不具备这项技术。

舱外几塞码处的门忽然缓缓开启了一条缝，他看到门边躲躲闪闪的小小红色身影，惊喜地低声叫道：

“诈骗！”

迷你金刚钻进门，发出了一串蜂鸣，然后一路跑上治疗舱的台阶，顺着三色战机伸出的手直扑到他怀里。红蜘蛛欠身去接他，却牵扯得身下泛起一阵撕裂的锐痛，一直爬到他的后脊背。他倒抽了口气倒回到舱壁上。诈骗显然明白是怎么回事，袖珍的面甲难过地皱成了一团。

“你是怎么……对了，先把词典给我吧。”红蜘蛛正想问诈骗是怎么脱身的，忽然想起阿莱克莎说过，诈骗保存了人类研究出的迷你金刚词典。诈骗用短距传输将词典传送过来，他立刻收取了加载到处理器里。

“为什么他要这么对你？”诈骗又发出一阵电子音，这次红蜘蛛终于听得懂了，“上次对抗宇宙大帝也是，这次也是，为什么总是你来承受这些？”迷你金刚说着竟呜咽起来，趴在三色战机的肩上直哆嗦。

“好了，男子汉不许哭。”红蜘蛛伸出一根手指用力揉了揉诈骗的小脑瓜，等他翻过身看着自己，又扯起唇角笑了笑，“你该替我感到幸运，我只是被这样对待而已，还被法外开恩地放在这儿治疗。”绝大多数情况下，只有受伤严重、而且被首领认为有功无过的士兵，才有资格使用能量浴，如果是因为自己作战不力，负伤再严重，也只能靠电焊烙铁来治，甚至不给予足够治疗也被作为一种惩罚方式。

“啊，‘只是’。”诈骗忿忿地回答，“没错，那时你从汽车人基地回来以后，什么错事都没做，他也是这么对你，每次我和里德王躲在门外，等他走了，跑出来看到你浑身都……”他说着又有点抽噎，赶紧闭上嘴吸了口气。

“都过去了。”红蜘蛛蹙起了额，回到迷你金刚之战的时候，要是被提起这样不堪的过往，他一定会怒冲冲地叫对方住口，但现在他明白了，还有人记得他所忍受的不公，是多么难得的事。可他担心诈骗说出什么指责威震天的话来，他不知道房间的监控有没有录音，迷你金刚的话会不会被破坏大帝听到。于是他引开了话题。“现在明白我为什么不同意你跟着我了吧？阿莱克莎不知道，我的机体改造有后遗症，一旦高度激活战斗协议，机体散热就会失调，我不停瞬移躲避追击的时候，真怕你被烤焦了！告诉我，你是怎么躲过我身上的高热的？”

诈骗用力抽了抽鼻子。“以前我被你唤醒的时候，扫描了你，就获得了一部分你作为高速战机的耐高温特性，之后通过和你多次能量链接，这种特性又强化了。这是迷你金刚的特殊能力。不然，我个子这么小，你散热正常时极速飞行的热量我都受不了。不过这次还是太热了，当时我解除了锁定状态，爬到你的冷却管旁边，才躲过一劫。”

红蜘蛛点了点头。“大家都还好吗？”这当然问的是在地球上生活的迷你金刚们。

“都很好，我们帮人类做工程、制造机械，换取生活所需。知道你回来了，还改正了过去的错误，不但是我，天雷、跑道和声呐也都很高兴。“诈骗回答。天雷、跑道和声呐是组成星辰剑的三个迷你金刚的名字。“我要来陪着你，也是和他们三个商量过的，算是他们的代表，所以你可不能只怪我！”

“你那只光镜看到我怪你了？”红蜘蛛笑出了声。在乎他是否能回头的人比他想象中的更多，这让他感到温暖，也感到一丝歉疚，不过他什么也不会说出口。

这时他的内线突然响了起来。

::红蜘蛛，差不多了就到议事厅来。::

是威震天，自从他被引天行之剑贯穿消失，这条内线也沉寂了几年了。果然威震天在关注这个房间的监控，制止诈骗可能的乱讲话是正确的。

“是，长官。”他用语音模式回答，然后低声对诈骗说：“走吧。”等迷你金刚变形成载具，在他的肩甲上锁定好，他便慢慢站起身走下治疗舱的台阶。

他本以为门外会有卫兵把他带走，这里应该是威震天的新基地，不可能让一个俘虏在里面随意走动，何况他也不认识路。可是门外什么也没有，同时他的系统竟然自动调用了他扩展数据槽里的基地图纸，开启了导航模式。当然图纸是在他昏迷期间被传输进去的，他不知道这是否整个基地的图纸，或许只是威震天想让他知道的部分，但单看图纸上房间和设施数量，这个基地就至少有五万人，而且如果破坏大帝已经做了充分的准备，那么他的基地不会只有这一个。

红蜘蛛不由得暗暗吃惊。从上次消失到现在，威震天最多只有不到三年的时间，能得到这样庞大的兵力，绝不可能是靠招募，或者集结塞伯坦以外流亡的霸天虎，也不可能主要来自所谓的异宇宙势力，否则主控权就不是威震天的了。这和半年前宇宙大帝的能量信号出现是否有关，难道宇宙大帝的创生能力真的还有他们前所未见的形式，被威震天利用来创造了这么多军队吗？

议事厅离他刚才待的房间算是近的，但也有几分钟的行程。他在走廊中穿行，沿途士兵来来往往，有些和双面人机型相似，也有些是原来的霸天虎型号，但最多的还是几种陌生的机型，有飞行者也有陆行者，都是绿色和银灰的涂装，少数似乎是高阶的士兵还有黄色涂漆点缀。绝大多数士兵身上有霸天虎的标志，但他很快即发现，偶尔也有人戴着另一种标志，形状同样与涡轮狐狸脸类似。

他紫晶光镜中的聚焦环不动声色地收缩了一下。他认得那个标志。

一路上他没有被防御系统拦截，也没有人盘问他，最多只是朝着他出挑的机型偷瞥一眼。看来他的身份已经被录入了基地系统，红蜘蛛不禁有些好奇，在他昏迷时，威震天到底还做了些什么。

终于他走到议事厅门口。大门自动开启，一间三层楼高的大厅出现在他面前。大厅周边有一些屏幕和控制台，中央通道尽头的小平台上有一个高耸的王座，破坏大帝就正坐在上面。通道左侧站着一排戴着霸天虎标志的军官，右侧也有一个较矮的座位，坐着一名绿、银、黄三色涂装的中型机，旁边还站着几个涂装相似的军官，戴的都是他刚才发现的另一个标志。

他走进中央通道，停在离王座五塞码远的地方，后撤一步，屈膝半跪。

“威震天大人。”在外客面前极尽恭顺，他知道威震天喜欢他这么做。

威震天摆了摆手让他站起来，然后看向右边：“乌鸦，我想你应该知道，这就是红蜘蛛。”

右边座位上被称为乌鸦的中型机点了点头，他身边一个更高大的军官却看着红蜘蛛，嗤笑着说：

“原来你就是威震天阁下一直在追查的叛徒，真是见面不如闻名——啊！”

他突然大叫一声后退了两步，紧紧捂着冒烟的肩甲。威震天坐着没动，身侧的内置火炮却冒出了一缕烟。他这还是用的小火力，否则把对方的肩膀连着手臂轰飞，也是轻而易举的事。

“谁允许你这么说他的？”

破坏大帝的语气听上去并不十分恼怒，满载的压迫感却像是往空气中灌了铅，令那个军官一动都不敢再动。

红蜘蛛不动声色，却暗暗觉得好笑，这个倒霉鬼实在是不了解破坏大帝的独占欲。

变形金刚同人，威红/天红，邪神三部曲后传。前后章节请见作品集。

“火冠，别这么激动。”乌鸦站了起来，转头对被威震天打坏肩甲的军官说。然后他转过头向前一步，向三色战机伸出了手：

“红蜘蛛指挥官，请允许我代替我的同事向您道歉。很高兴和您见面，我是塞伯坦帝国的乌鸦，马克西莫大帝的使者。”

红蜘蛛火种里猛地一动，这个乌鸦倒是不掩饰。他不喜欢刺探别人，和声波他们在另一个宇宙的时候，也没有多过问X行星的历史，只是等到他即将永久离开新X行星回到火维度，声波才主动向他说明：

“我们的宇宙的情形，和你们的宇宙其实有很多重合。”声波是这样告诉他的，“我们的母星也叫塞伯坦，同样有霸天虎和汽车人两个派别争斗不休。两派的主力在战斗中离开了塞星，后来，留守塞伯坦的霸天虎将军灾尔萨斯重组了塞星上的霸天虎，改称为塞伯坦帝国。塞伯坦帝国认为所有非塞星生命、尤其是有机生命都是低等种族，所以他们以征服其他星球并将其‘赛博化’为目标。”

“我猜，‘赛博化’是把一个星球的环境变成和塞星一样，在这个过程中，星球上的原生生命，尤其如果是有机生命，都会灭亡。”当时自己这样回答道。

声波苦笑了一声：“没错。我也参与过一些星球的‘赛博化’……无论如何，塞伯坦帝国还是被汽车人打败了。其中的一个据点，也就是X行星，为了躲避汽车人的追击，带着整个行星进行了次元跳跃，来到了你们的宇宙。后面的事情你是知道的，X行星又与巨神星发生冲突，发动了自毁攻击，只有双面人和我带着冷冻火种跑了出来。”

“但塞伯坦帝国很可能会死灰复燃。”他压低了声音说，“帝国的高级军官之间流传着一个说法，霸天虎的祖先叫做马克西莫大帝，正是他授意灾尔萨斯建立了塞伯坦帝国。这种神幻传言本来不值得相信，但我们遇到过好几次凭空出现的援军，灾尔萨斯说那是他新制造的军队，但从战况来看，他根本没那个时间。这就由不得我不信，这些军队是由一位‘神’造出来帮助我们的了。”

“我说这些，是想警告你和你的同胞做好防范。”声波最后总结道，“X行星选择跳跃到你们的宇宙，表明两个宇宙多维坐标上的极近点非常临近，最容易实现跳跃。如果塞伯坦帝国再次扩张，并且想入侵其他的维度，那么最有可能被入侵的的就是你们的宇宙。”

他按了一下手臂上的投影设备，一个标志的影像浮现出来：

“这就是塞伯坦帝国的标志，不过进入你们的宇宙以后，为了隐藏身份，我们将身上的标志都移除了。当时驻守X行星的上将叫做火冠，我是他的通讯官，双面人是一名空军队长。”

影像上的标志，当然就是现在乌鸦他们身上的那个。而且乌鸦开门见山，证实了马克西莫大帝的存在，这几个月自己和天火他们多方查证的异宇宙入侵，就这么被和盘托出，自己却没机会通知天火了，红蜘蛛心想。

他按捺着想起那个名字时的揪心，上前和乌鸦握了手：“很高兴见到您，乌鸦将军。我想这位火冠阁下也不是有意的。”

“火冠以前是X行星的长官。他大概是因为您和他的旧部下相处过，所以有点激动。”乌鸦笑了笑说。

“声波和双面人这两个逃兵！”火冠粗声粗气地说，“当时对巨神星启动自毁攻击之前，为了保护用来制造量产战士的冷冻火种，我让他们带着冷冻火种先离开，结果他们就势躲起来了，也不和我会合，也不去报仇！……但这和您没关系。不好意思。”

红蜘蛛再一次内心暗笑，他知道乌鸦只是给火冠一个台阶下而已。如果火冠还是上将，对首领直接负责，就没有理由作为下属站在乌鸦的座位旁边，看来火冠在回到他原来的宇宙以后被贬职了，乌鸦称他为“同事”而非“部下”，是保持了旧日的礼貌。可想而知，丢掉X行星这么大的要塞，能被饶过性命，运气就不算差了。而且声波他们以为火冠早就殉职了，因为启动X行星自毁攻击装置的人必死无疑，看来他没有亲自启动装置，而是找别的下属做了替死鬼。他大概是担心自己熟识声波他们，会拆穿这一点，才反而先发难刻薄自己，又一味指责声波和双面人，就更显得他心虚。其实大可不必，他的这种把柄，自己当然会留到合适的时候再用，而不是随便就抛出来。

他勾了勾唇角扯出一个微笑。“其实声波他们一直想报仇，但也不敢贸然动用冷冻火种制造军队，毕竟先前整个X行星的兵力也没打败巨神星，如果再攻打巨神星不成功，白白耗损了仅剩的冷冻火种，报仇就更无望了。直到两年多之前行星之钥现世，他们才去参与争夺，希望借它的神力来复仇。他们为了行星之钥几乎送命，我想他们应该没有说谎。”

红蜘蛛说的不完全是实话。他问过声波，为什么不再孵化几个成年士兵出来，即使他们能量短缺，但成年士兵可以帮忙搜寻能源，有了能源，可以再孵化一小批火种，由此渐渐增强实力。声波说他和双面人也是为了战争而制造的军品，之所以宁愿自己拼命报仇也不愿动用火种，是不想让后辈再步自己的后尘，希望仇恨由两人终结之后，这些年轻火种能选择自己的生活。火冠他们显然不会容忍这种想法。

威震天在王座上哼了一声。

“乌鸦，你可从来没告诉过我这事。所以红蜘蛛，声波和双面人手里有多少冷冻火种，在你和他们分开之前，这些火种都没孵化么？”

三色战机的火种一缩，这个问题不能随便扯谎，否则万一塞伯坦帝国其实已经发现了声波和双面人，自己对他们两人的回护就会露馅，他不能再丧失威震天的信任。

他向王座欠了欠身：“不是完全没有，长官。有三百多个火种的冷冻箱泄漏了，为了不让他们丧命，声波和双面人只好孵化了他们，但因为能量不足，都孵化成了幼体。他们没告诉我火种的总数，不过孵化出的肯定只是一小部分。”他如实回答了孵化火种的状况，但其实声波告诉过他，火种的总数大约是两万。

“有三千来个，比起您创造军队的能力不算什么，所以我也没特意告诉您，威震天阁下。”乌鸦从容地答道，“不过怎么说也是帝国的士兵，因为红蜘蛛指挥官曾经去过声波他们现在在的宇宙，如果有机会，可否请他联系声波他们，帮我们把冷冻火种带回来？”

“只要你确保他们能为我们的联盟服务。”威震天答道。

“那是当然。”

果然乌鸦会故意少说人数隐藏实力，红蜘蛛想。他刚才有所隐瞒，一方面是为了尽量避免威震天对火种产生兴趣，一方面也是想看乌鸦怎么说，结果正如他所料。

“乌鸦将军，虽然我暂时得到威震天大人的宽赦，但也还在等候发落，您的称呼我当不起。”他说。乌鸦叫他一次指挥官可能是顺口，第二次就是刻意了，破坏大帝未必不介意称呼问题，自己必须有所回应。

乌鸦挑起眉头，做出有些惊讶的表情，然后望向王座：“抱歉，我以为您已经打算再起用红蜘蛛了，毕竟您平时的评价显得对他……非常器重。”

红蜘蛛在心里翻了下光镜，他想威震天在乌鸦他们面前“器重”他的评论，大概就是“可悲的叛徒”与“无耻小人”之类，所以火冠才学威震天的话来嘲讽自己，这个倒霉鬼不知道，威震天不会把贬低他红蜘蛛的资格分享给别人。

“红蜘蛛。”威震天没回答乌鸦，反而叫了三色战机的名字，等红蜘蛛转向他，才继续说：

“要不是为了让我最好的飞行兵回来指挥我的空军，我为什么要费这么大劲把你弄回来，而不是把你和那些可悲的汽车人一起撞成渣？”

红蜘蛛的火种转速突然加快了一瞬。在迷你金刚之战时，他都还不是空军指挥官，只是威震天在高级空军军官里挑了他带来地球而已。最好的飞行兵，如果那时的他得到哪怕有这一半好的评价，也不至于……

“感谢您赐给我戴罪立功的机会。”他按下情绪深深向王座鞠了一躬。他从余光看着乌鸦眯起的灰白光镜，心想这个貌不出奇、和和气气的马克西莫大帝使者，比火冠难对付十倍。

接下来众人讨论后续军队的安排，因为还不清楚威震天及其“联盟”在这个基地以外的兵力，红蜘蛛没有多说话，被问到的时候，他只就基地内的人员布置提了一点建议，也被采纳了。散会时威震天让红蜘蛛留下，等其他人离开了会议厅，他走下王座，握住红蜘蛛的肩甲，一眨眼就带着他瞬移消失了。

等他们重新化成实体，红蜘蛛发现自己置身于一间大型飞船的控制室里。房间里没有其他的人，只有仪表和应急光源亮着，显得有些昏暗，控制台前方有一面巨型前视窗，窗外是漆黑的天空和基地建筑的灯光。

“知道这是什么地方吗？”威震天盯着窗外问道。

“……‘报应号’的舰桥。”红蜘蛛回答。刚才从修复舱去会议厅的路上，他就从新被传输到自己身上的基地导航图上发现，修复舱位于一艘叫做“报应号”的大型飞船内部，根据飞船的形状和尺寸判断，它就是稍早前吸引着小行星撞向塞伯坦的那艘母舰。

现在导航图显示，两人又回到了报应号上。停息的报应号正处于基地的防护结构内部，通过封闭走廊与基地建筑相接。从报应号和基地建筑墙面的差异来看，红蜘蛛推断，自己上次醒来时见到威震天的囚室应该也在报应号上，而且如果囚室在其他地方，诈骗当时没和自己锁定，也会被出入报应号的身份扫描拦住，没法追到修复舱所在的房间来。

“你当然想知道我为什么能复活。”破坏大帝直截了当地解释道，“行星锁之战的最后，我被引天行之剑贯穿，再醒来时，发现自己成了一个意识体，身边全都是信息流。我想那就是传说中生死之间的‘亚空间’，或许我的执念太深，不肯回归火种源，才掉到了那里。或许有部分执念是来自于你。”他自嘲似地笑了一声。“然后乌鸦他们找到了我，把我拉回了现实世界。你们应该也查出来了，赛博坦帝国想以宇宙大帝为桥梁，进军我们的宇宙，因为我和宇宙大帝的关系，以及从它那里获得的创生生命和变异时空的能力，他们要想成功非得靠我不可。”

“他们使用所谓马克西莫大帝的力量，强化了我的创生能力，现在如果能源足够，我能造出成千上万的士兵。然后我来到这颗富含能源的行星，创造了如你所见的新军队——也有一小部分是在星际流亡的霸天虎，现在被我召集回来。因为造军队消耗了太多精神力，我有一段时间不能行动，否则我早就去抓你了。你为了脱离我的监控，居然把火维度给拆了，**控火维度的熔岩和气流都没能阻止你。”他说着冷笑一声，转向三色战机，伸手捋过他机翼的上缘，“你可真能飞。”

红蜘蛛垂下头，机翼发出一阵敬畏的嗡鸣。他并不完全肯定威震天不会顺手把他的机翼掰断，但就算破坏大帝真这么做，他也躲不开。现在他明白了，宇宙大帝的能量信号应该就是威震天制造军队的时候释放的，因为消耗了大量能量，信号很强，但造完军队之后，信号就不再出现了，天火他们才怎么也追踪不到信号的来源。

“还有什么要问的吗？”威震天的声音从他头顶上传来。

红蜘蛛知道威震天指的是什么，威震天带他来报应号，就是想让他问出来。他抬起头看着他的首领：

“如果可以的话……关于报应号。当时小行星被吸引着撞向赛博坦，我猜测是因为您在报应号上使用了微缩黑洞。这需要您和战舰‘同步’，也意味着报应号具有意识。没有多少霸天虎能强大到用意识撑起这么大的战舰。”

破坏大帝轻哼了一声。“还有同步率。你已经知道了，对不对？当年不止你一个人跟我跳进了能量星体。”

红蜘蛛的火种骤然缩紧。在能量晶体之战的最后，威震天为免受宇宙大帝控制，冲进能量星体与邪神同归于尽，被洗脑的自己也跟着跳了进去。半年前他回到卡隆，才从毁灭者口中得知，在他之后，还有一个霸天虎高喊着威震天的名字，也冲进了能量星体。这个霸天虎极为高大，载具形态是大型战船，还是破坏大帝御用的合体战士，经由合体作战的训练，他与威震天可以达到他人难以企及的同步率。猜到威震天可能与母舰进行了同步的时候，他脑海中立刻想到的就是那个名字。

“潮汐波……还是幻影？”他喃喃自语似地说。

“潮汐波。”威震天回答道。“我在亚空间的时候，他竟然感应到我，追寻而来。但他的意识在亚空间待了十年，已经太过涣散，无法像我一样回到现世。直到造好这艘飞船，我还是没找到能让他复生的办法，他问还有什么能替我做的。而我只想到了这个。”

三色战机又低下了头，以免自己光镜中闪过的怒火被首领看见。回到卡隆之后，他向毁灭者确认过，能量晶体之战中毁灭者、狂飙和潮汐波先后重伤，被威震天医治后虽然机体恢复了，却都有些精神失常，正是因为威震天借着医治对他们施加了精神控制，只不过程度远比不上对自己的洗脑。那时毁灭者满怀苦涩地说：“狂飙和我对威震天的决定有过疑问，受控制还算有那么一丁点理由。可是潮汐波从来忠心不二，对威震天没有丝毫的怀疑，为什么……为了确保我们的绝对忠诚，威震天一定要做到这个地步？”

潮汐波被医治后，改名叫做幻影，而威震天确认是“潮汐波”，说明在威震天投入能量星体暂时死亡的时候，潮汐波和毁灭者他们一样，也摆脱精神控制恢复了自我，却仍然选择为破坏大帝奉献最后的余温。而威震天竟然接受了，将潮汐波残存的意识融进了报应号，制成一件可以和自己同步的终极武器，用来提升自己的威力……潮汐波是自愿的，可接下来威震天又做了什么？在为他殉身又献出一切的部下的残躯上，强[删掉]暴另一名曾经为他殉身的部下……

对自己遭受的不公，红蜘蛛早学会了漠然以对，他只是为潮汐波受到的亵渎而愤慨。然而他什么也不能说，只能向前走到控制台旁边，低下头，将手掌轻贴在台面上。他不知道旧日同袍残余的意识，是否还能感受到他的悲哀。

“换我问你了。上次见面的时候，我最后说的话，你听见了吗？”破坏大帝忽然在他身后问道。

红蜘蛛慢慢回过头，语气有些茫然：

“……回到这儿来。”他知道威震天说上次见面，并不是指这次来抓他，而是在更早之前，宇宙大帝奇点被封印，破坏大帝利用奇点吞噬星系的野心破灭之时，自己通过火维度出现在他面前，用激将法促使他与擎天柱决斗，最终败亡。面对转身离开的自己，威震天确实喊出了这句话，当然自己并没有回头。

“你会吗？”威震天又问。他绷着面孔，盯着三色战机的脸，青色光镜幽幽地燃烧着，神情中没有戏弄，没有对叛变回归者的轻蔑，也没有理所当然的控制欲，只有严肃，以及——红蜘蛛几乎怀疑自己看错了——一丝不确定。

过来几塞秒，红蜘蛛才答道：“我已经在这儿了，长官。”

破坏大帝向他张开手，他走上前去，便被首领粗粝的手掌笼住了肩背，让他将头靠在自己的腰甲上。

两人在散热扇的低鸣钟沉默了一会儿。然后红蜘蛛说：“威震天大人，我可以去看看基地的夜间全景吗？”一个空军指挥官，有了守卫基地的任务，自然要尽快熟悉基地中任何时段的鸟瞰景象。

“去吧。”破坏大帝吁了口气，放开了他。他退开两步敬了个军礼，便直接瞬间移动到舰桥的前视窗外，变形成载具飞向夜空。

他在基地上空盘旋，接近基地边缘时，他看到了防御结构外侧被基地灯火映出的粼粼波光。先前他发现自己过热的机体是被水冷却的，就猜到他们是驻扎在一颗有机星球上。钢铁的基地建筑在有机星球表面蜿蜒不绝，仿佛一个巨大的伤疤。

夜风寒凉，却无法冷却他的心绪。威震天当然不会做塞伯坦帝国的跟班，而应该是和乌鸦他们达成了某种权力划分的协议，但是双方都不可能信守约定。威震天新造的量产大军虽然为数众多，也一出生便有成人的心智，但作战经验上不啻于婴儿，必须尽快由老兵来训练，包括威震天召来的流亡霸天虎，更包括自己。加上与乌鸦他们的较量，威震天需要自己，而自己需要趁机破坏威震天与塞伯坦帝国的合作，令他转而与自己这个宇宙的塞星联手，驱逐异宇宙的入侵者。他敢这么想，是因为他成功过，虽然是以生命为代价。

三色战机发出无声的叹息。他又欺骗了首领，骗他说自己会回到他的身边，其实他借口巡视基地，只是因为离开威震天，他才好思考下一步的对策。

也才敢去想那个远在塞星的人。他觉得天火比他更痛苦，自己已经捱过了最艰难的环节，天火却一定还在为了他的生死不明而时刻都在煎熬。这么想着，他就感到气体置换困难。

他猛拉机头跃升到高处，紧接着倒飞俯冲，完成了一个筋斗，然后又是一个。离开了塞星，倒是没有战败条约限制他飞行了。他在空中肆意挥洒着特技动作，仿佛忘记了太激烈的特技可能会引发后遗症，仿佛那副红色目镜下的机械光镜就在一旁带着笑意专注地看着他，仿佛一直这样飞下去，就能飞回天火的身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *里德王（Leader One）是A版中威震天的迷你金刚，也是迷你金刚的领导者。  
> *塞伯坦帝国与X行星的设定，基本遵照变形金刚G2漫画和《有问必答引天行》。
> 
> 图鉴-能量浴治疗舱（A版动画截图）  
> 外观和舱壁  
> 
> 
> 能量浴的作用下，外伤以肉眼可见的速度消失  
>   
> 
> 
> 人物图鉴，图源TFWiki  
> 乌鸦（Rook），变形金刚G2人物，塞伯坦帝国军人  
> 
> 
> *火冠（Firecrest）变形金刚G2人物，塞伯坦帝国军人，G2中没有图片。
> 
> 潮汐波（Tidal Wive）  
> 
> 
> 潮汐波与A版惊破天合体  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

蓝色的年轻金刚总算恢复了知觉，他盯着面前的飞船控制台，思考了几塞秒自己是不是已经死了、现在的他是否只是自己意识的残存，然后觉得脑模块疼。他决定放弃思考这个深奥的问题，先考虑搬救兵的事。

控制台上方的导航屏上浮现出一个光点，旁边清晰地标着“X行星”，用的是他自己这个宇宙的塞伯坦文，因为这艘小飞船本来就是声波和双面人为红蜘蛛准备的。看来如果自己还活着的话，惊天雷心想，那么小飞船确实带着他进入了红蜘蛛先前被威震天打进去的那个宇宙，而且准确地到达了声波他们定居的新X行星附近，并且飞船前视屏里也出现了一颗黄白色恒星，应该就是X行星所围绕旋转的那颗。飞船上另有X射线探测器，即使飞船传送的位置有偏差，也可以通过探测脉冲星发出的X射线来导航，不过看来这重保险措施也派不上用场了。声波宣称他们的空间技术比塞星更先进，看来不是吹嘘。

突然飞船屏幕上亮起了警报，并出现了一群红点，显示他被包围了。惊天雷没有动：这群红点就算是小巡逻船，火力也超过自己的小飞船数倍，硬拼没有好处。

红点在离他不远的地方停下了，拜附近恒星的光照所赐，他也直接从前视屏上看到了一群飞船的轮廓。然后对方飞船发出了刺眼的灯光信号，他想这大概是要求他表明身份的意思，虽然这个信号和霸天虎使用的并不相同。他有点疑问，自己的船无法识别对方飞船的身份，这表示对方要么不是声波他们的部下，要么声波他们在和红蜘蛛分别之后又换了身份识别信号，这样很不方便，一般只有因为安全威胁，才不得不这么做。这两个原因听起来都不太好。

他犹豫了一下，还是在飞船通讯菜单上选择了表示X行星战舰身份的信号。他检查过，这艘飞船也可以短途曲速跳跃，大不了见势不对逃之夭夭。

飞船面板显示有视频通讯呼入，然后自动连通了。视像中出现了巡逻船的舱室内景，大概就来自对面的飞船。舱室里有两个和双面人类似的轻型战机，没有戴任何标志，站在他们中间的那个机型也差不多，但个子要小一截，显然不是成体，大概是民品塞星人上初级学校的年纪，他这个下流水线就是成体的军品也不是很确定。

然后中间的娃娃兵开了口，声音稚嫩而警惕：“请表明你的身份。”

谢天谢地，惊天雷心想，是塞伯坦语，他还担心对方只会X行星的语言。他没空去疑惑为什么这个娃娃兵似乎反而是长官。“你们的头儿是声波和双面人吧？希望你们认识这个标志。”他一边回答，一边稍微转身，让对方看清自己机翼上的霸天虎标志。

旁边的士兵对他的长官叽咕了几句，惊天雷听不懂，他想那应该是X行星的语言，却隐约听出了发音类似“塞伯坦”和“帝国”的两个词。

“塞伯坦帝国是什么？”他问。见几名士兵顿时更加警惕了，他赶紧接着说，“你们是不是担心我来自那个什么塞伯坦帝国？看来你们和他们的关系并不好。听着，我不是什么帝国的人，我叫惊天雷，是个霸天虎，来自……”他正在为难怎么解释自己来自另一个宇宙，突然一拍头雕：“你们听过红蜘蛛吧？”红蜘蛛告诉过他，自己离开新X行星的时候，X行星的部分冷冻火种已经孵化了，所以有些士兵是见过他的，而且最好声波和双面人有和部下们提过恩人的名字。

“你和红蜘蛛是什么关系？”娃娃兵盯着他。

“我是他的副手，我们老大现在需要你们的头儿帮忙，你——你把视频通话画面发给你的头儿吧，他们认识我。”

娃娃兵点了点头，按着音频接收器，又说了几句X行星语。过了一塞分，惊天雷的飞船通讯里突然响起了一个熟悉的声音：

“惊天雷，是你？红蜘蛛出什么事了？”

“在空战中，最重要的是什么？”

训练场上，上万名空军士兵不明所以地望着指挥台上的三色战机。这位新的空军指挥，一塞周之前才突然被首领任命，他们的教官们——大多是先前流亡星际的霸天虎老兵——说，这位指挥官在二十多塞年前牺牲了，后来又复活，却背叛了首领，至于背叛的原因，以及破坏大帝为什么宽恕他的背叛，他们也不知道，他们在内战中驻守外星，对塞星的战况只是耳闻。

不过在短短一周间，士兵们的疑问就烟消云散了。新指挥官不仅密切监督他们的训练，还亲自与士兵们进行对抗练习，空中机动惊艳全场，很少有飞机能在他手下坚持十塞分，经常还没看到他人在哪里，就被他的激光发射器命中了。他整顿了巡防，训诫了仗着职衔高逃避巡逻、导致不熟悉周边情况的军官，甚至自己每天也要巡一个班次。他和地面部队协商，化解了双方在能量分配上一直以来的摩擦，开采能量时也不吝惜亮丽的三色机身，和其他士兵一样肩挑手扛沉重的矿石——凭着他的战力、效率和态度，新指挥官迅速赢得了他们的服膺。

可是红蜘蛛突然提出的问题，多少还是令他们摸不着头脑。

“大声说出来就行，答错了没有惩罚。”红蜘蛛的声音从音响系统里传了出来。

不少新兵开始窃窃私语。“是奋勇作战！”突然有个士兵喊道。这答案听起来就像是在抛砖引玉的。

场上安静了一下，然后：“服从命令更重要。”有人反驳说。

士兵们又给出了几个答案。果然没一个答到他想要的，红蜘蛛心想。威震天造出来的这支空军，有着空军新兵队伍普遍的致命弱点。现在他初步建立了威信，再来说教，或许能起一点效果了。

“是活着。”他说道。

士兵们安静了。想也明白，指挥官这个废话一样的答案，肯定另有用意。

“不是说你们回答的那些不重要。”红蜘蛛接着说，“但是，没有生命，就不能奋勇杀敌，甚至不能服从命令，就什么用也没有。我说过，空中缺乏掩体，而且受伤可能会坠毁，地面单位受到同等程度的攻击，可能‘只是’缺胳膊断腿，而我们空中单位很可能就送了命了。所以空战的原则，是尽量选择安全系数高的战术，除非你们正在执行敢死队任务，或者这么做会危及战友的安全。”

“但很多人显然没听进去。这一周里，我已经和十几支中队进行了对抗训练。就我的观察，太多的人会冒进，缺乏对敌人下一次进攻的预判和防守。甚至有小部分人会习惯性地选择更漂亮而不是更稳妥的机动动作——我是说‘习惯性的’，不是那些偶尔实验新练会的动作的士兵。”他抬高了声音，“这是对抗训练，不是飞行训练，更不是飞行表演！在战场上这么做是自杀，以及对你的长机或者僚机的谋杀行为！别指望你到战场上会改变得了自己的习惯。”

他又叹了口气。“我知道你们的教官也说过类似的话。你们毕竟才上线两年，虽然机体比我做新兵的时候升级了不少，但根本没真正战斗过。你们需要用另一种方式‘亲身’感受一下。我随机抽取了百分之五的士兵，要求每人加载一段代码，记录下对抗训练中的每一个动作。利用这些记录，训练部对你们的作战习惯进行了建模，然后做了一个仿真，让你们和一支和你们战力相同、但是战术稳健的部队对抗。现在来看看结果。”

他背后的大幕墙上亮起了投影，开始放映仿真的画面，在快放模式下，十赛分就放完了两个塞时的对战仿真。放映结束后的一分钟里，士兵们鸦雀无声，全场弥漫着震撼甚至略带恐惧的情绪。

在对战的结尾，按照新兵作战习惯的己方部队只有一半还在天上，剩下的都因伤迫降甚至坠毁了，而敌人只损失了不到两成。

红蜘蛛让士兵们在这种情绪中沉浸了一塞分，才终于又说：“知道我是怎么当上中队长的吗？有一次战斗打了三天三夜，我所在的中队十八架飞机，只有我一个飞到了战斗结束，还有两个重伤坠机，剩下的全都阵亡了。然后我就成了队长，因为我比其他队员都强。因为我还活着。”

“好好想想。我不想让你们遭遇同样的事。”他摆了摆手，“今天的训练结束。”

走下指挥台的时候，他忽然收到了一条内线：::红蜘蛛，到报应号A275室来。::

发信人自然是破坏大帝。

A275室是一间小餐厅，威震天叫红蜘蛛过来，竟然是要一起晚餐。前菜、主菜和甜品是一起上的，分别用保温盖盖好，破坏大帝想和他的副官谈话，当然不需要侍应生站在一边。

等上菜的士兵离开，两个人一边吃前菜，威震天一边看似随意地询问空军的事务。忽然他说：

“你对他们很仁慈。事实上你知道，我可以造更多的士兵。”

红蜘蛛警觉起来：首领是指自己刚才说的“战斗中最重要的是活着”，他大概是接入空军训练的通讯，听到了那番话。训练刚结束，他就发来内线，想想也不是巧合。威震天说可以造更多的士兵，是指自己用不着这么珍惜这些量产兵的命，还苦口婆心地教育他们采取谨慎的战术。

可这些士兵刚刚来到世上两年。从迷你金刚之战中如何对自己、能量晶体之战中对每一个部下采取精神控制、行星锁之战中不顾所有部下可能被黑洞吞没……破坏大帝一向如此。

三色战机按下心中突来的怒火，并把自己的反应归因于和汽车人待久了，习惯了不再压抑恻隐之心。他得小心应对，免得让首领坐实他沾上了“汽车人愚蠢的仁慈”。

“即使如您的强大，造这么多士兵也是巨大的投入。”他看着坐在对面的首领，“制造军队还会暂时影响您的行动能力，所以不是什么时候都方便，现有的兵力，恐怕也要珍惜使用。”

威震天只是嗯了一声。两个人沉默地吃完了前菜，他突然又说：

“不过你说这些士兵都没打过仗，倒真的是问题。所以，我打算让你带他们端掉几个塞伯坦、或者它的殖民行星的星际哨所，练练手，积攒点实战经验。”

红蜘蛛猛地紧捏住叉子，才没有让它戳到盘子上，也没有让自己的手哆嗦。他抬起头，正看到威震天微微眯起光镜，扯动唇角发出一声哼笑：

“这事不急，你慢慢安排。顺便让那群汽车人蠢货明白，红蜘蛛永远不会与他们为伍。”

红蜘蛛觉得火种发凉。威震天让他归队，当然不等于就此信任他。就像在迷你金刚之战中，他从汽车人基地回到霸天虎之后，威震天命令他向地球发射九头蛇大炮一样。首领特别强调“红蜘蛛不会与汽车人为伍”，则像是针对更早之前，去火星找迷你金刚的时候，自己当着破坏大帝的面，对迷你金刚喊的那句“我们汽车人会保护你”。

他略微垂下目光，放下了叉子。“遵命。”他强迫自己暂时不去想如何联系上天火他们，通知他们这件事。吃完饭他还有的是时间思考这些，绝不能现在就自乱阵脚，露出破绽。

他打开了主菜的保温罩。主菜是酱汁细面条，散发的香气却令他一怔。他用叉子卷起面条尝了一口，果然，酱汁里加了塞星紫草。

“我记得你喜欢这个？”破坏大帝看着他，声音中竟似乎有一丝期待。

红蜘蛛一时语塞，他是喜欢紫草，但原因打死也不能说。他啃惯了军用干粮，对饮食极其随便，除了喜欢辛辣的矿物没有什么偏好。可在迷你金刚之战中投靠汽车人期间，天火嫌他吃辣影响养伤，给他弄了紫草酱汁，紫草的浓郁芳香确实暂时抑制了他的辣瘾。地球上本来不该有这种调味品，当时还颇为开朗的副指挥官笑嘻嘻地说，是他从塞星带来的干紫草，给战友们改善生活的。自己当时直翻光镜，却明白天火绝非贪图享乐，也不仅是关心同伴，他那份在前线也不错过点滴美好的热情感染了自己。

能量晶体之战时，自己曾跟着威震天回到塞星，虽然没了记忆，对食物也依旧是饿不死就行的态度，却鬼使神差地从士兵们搜罗的食物中找到干紫草，用它来给能量块调味，当然自己现在想起来为什么了。没想到破坏大帝也看在眼里，而且他重生后的环境里当然也没有紫草，只能是召回的流亡霸天虎带来的。他居然为自己去找这个……

暴君突来的讨好令红蜘蛛倍感不适应，他调整表情，露出一个还算自然的微笑：

“是的，感谢您记得。味道非常好。”

威震天也跟着笑了笑。“对了，我找你来还有一件事。你战斗的时候会散热失灵，这个症状是你改造机体以后就有的吧？”

红蜘蛛并不意外地点了点头。他引威震天离开报应号以后，因为高热昏迷，任谁也会发现他的异常。能量晶体之战的最后，他跟着威震天冲进能量星体，机体全毁，后来威震天在能量星体里重塑了他，自然比他更了解自己的机体。甚至他的机体改造后遗症，可能就是……

“我不单用宇宙大帝的残骸重塑了自己，也用它来重塑了你的部分机体。因为我想造个强大的战士。你在治疗舱的时候，我做了检查，发现你被汽车人改小机体的时候，用的焊料和补件和你身上宇宙大帝的物质产生了冲突，才造成了散热故障。至于重塑你时用的其他材料为什么没导致冲突，因为宇宙大帝的物质会同化其他材料，或许重塑的过程特殊，那些材料一下子就被同化了。但你身上的宇宙大帝物质太少，对改造用的材料同化得很慢，而且你的关节和管线应该也经常会痛，就是同化造成的，因为那些材料大多用在了这些部位。等同化完毕，散热故障就会消失，但是估计得等好几年。”

果然是因为那次重塑，红蜘蛛想，总算知道令他难以入眠的关节管线痛是怎么来的了。“但您想让我马上战斗。我也是。”他回答道。

“没错。想要治疗，一是把你改造时被换的关节，用我的装甲材料重换一遍，但是改造材料已经和你的机体融合了，所以这只能解决一部分问题。二是把我的能量液换给你，能量液里的宇宙大帝物质活性最强，可以大大加速同化，估计换个几次血，你就能摆脱后遗症了。但有个问题。”破坏大帝顿了一下，接着说：

“你接受我的能量液会非常痛苦。想想看，把好几年的同化过程导致的疼痛，浓缩到几个钟头——不，比那更厉害。一年前我曾经给几个老兵少量的能量液，想给他们升级机体。结果呢，哼，他们鬼哭狼嚎得像进了地狱一样，打痛觉阻断也没用，我只能把他们的神经线路和脑模块都下线了一天，他们才缓过来。如果给你换血，我也得做同样的事。”

红蜘蛛感到自己的火种都凝固了。上次被威震天洗脑时，他本身就没恢复记忆，现在他有了记忆有了防备，任何人想再控制他的精神，都不那么容易。做为高级军官，他搭载了防泄密代码，至少他可以用这代码烧毁自己的硬盘。但如果脑模块被下线，他再被施加任何精神改造，都将毫无抵抗之力。

他慢慢站起身，欠身行了个礼：

“蒙您亲自治疗，我感激不尽。但斗胆请问，我换血的时候，能否保持脑模块在上线状态？”

威震天沉下了脸：“你没听见我说的话？而且如果你真的想保持上线，就得戴抑制项圈，不断放电防止你痛昏过去，否则如果你痛到锁死，脑模块一样自动下线。”

红蜘蛛低下头，避开了首领的目光。

“我明白，但仍然恳请您的许可。我不配被减轻痛苦，就当做对我背叛的惩罚吧。”

破坏大帝的青色光镜亮得有些狰狞。红蜘蛛的话显然是托词，这么要求就是为了防止再被洗脑，这再清楚不过。他的副官就这么明目张胆地表达着对他的不信任。

他站了起来，低头看了看毫无怯意的副官，终于用有些疲惫的语气说：

“好吧。你会清醒着接受换血。”

说完他转身推开门，走出了房间。

红蜘蛛直盯着重重关上的门。他一点也不后悔刚才的举动，他绝不能再忍受失去灵魂的生活，而且现在至少有一个人，真真正正关心他是否拥有自我，希望他不要再度沉沦。

他问过天火，能量晶体之战以后，天火的性格变得内敛，身为副指挥官不留在塞星，却去外星勘探能源，也因此失去了光镜，这些是否有部分原因在于自己，因为自己被洗脑后助纣为虐，甚至为给他洗脑的主子殉了身。天火沉默了一下，他就知道自己猜对了，天火不愿答“是”来令他自责，也不愿答“否”来欺骗他。

最后运输机把他揽进怀里，说：“不重要了。重要的是你现在在这儿。”

为了那双机械光镜中透出的温柔，多少疼痛也不算什么。


End file.
